Crossing Hearts
by PurpleCat5817
Summary: Garfield Logan never noticed his classmate,Rachael Roth. He doesn't even remember seeing her! Now he believes that he's falling head over heels for her! Will Rachael open her heart to the cool, laid back guy and accept his friendship and love or will she just push him away?
1. Chapter 1

Rachael Roth sighed as she looked at the drunken mess of her father. Her father has been out drinking again, and now laid on passed out on the floor. Ever since her mother passed away years ago, her father hasn't been his normal loving self. He began drinking, staying at the bars all night and hanging out with criminals. Rachael didn't want to stay here with her father anymore. He started to become worse over the years. Rachael stepped over her father and looked in the fridge for something to eat before she head off to school. She sighed again as she found nothing desirable. Her father barely bought food for the house anymore. She sometimes starved in her bedroom while her father hanged out with his friends. She found her book bag and slung it over her shoulder as she walked out the house to go to school.

**_xXx_**

Garfield Logan walked to school with his two close friends, Victor and Richard. Garfield had blonde hair and green eyes. He is usually pronounced the cool, laid back guy at school. His friend Victor was tall, muscular and dark-skinned. He was quarterback of the school football team and got the girls staring from here and there. Richard is the richest boy in school. His father owns a multi-millionaire business. Though the girls usually go after him, he sets his eye on one girl out of the huge school, and that was Kori Anderson. The three has been friends since they were in elementary. They just clicked together her as friends. The three friends walked down the long sidewalk to their school on a Monday morning. They joked and laughed as they mentioned the geeky kids from their class.

"Yo Gar! You comin' to my house after school? We gonna' play video games and eat! "Victor said excitedly as he began to think of the wonderful video game bliss.

Garfield turned to his muscular, friend " I'm not sure yet dude I gotta do a lot of homework today. You know I'm failing like all of my classes."

"Man, you never do your homework." Victor said confusingly as he turned to his blonde friend.

"Yeah, but my parents are really getting on my back." Gar said as he kept walking along the sidewalk.

"I don't blame them. I would get on my son's back if he was even failing PE." Richard replied smirking at Gar.

"Oh ha ha. You're so funny." Gar said dully as he looked toward his rich friend. "But do you want to tell me why you're failing Literature?"

Richard's face turned red. He was failing Literature, but not because he didn't know what was being taught. He didn't paid attention since the girl of his dreams, Kori sat next to him in that class. His friends began to laugh and nudge their now embarrassed friend.

"Shut up." Richard said to his two friends with anger.

The boys continued to laugh as they entered their school building. Over one hundred students flooded the school hallway. Loud talking and commotion filled the hallways as well. The three boys made their way through the large crowd. They made their way to their lockers. Kori suddenly ran to her three friends with a smile on her face. She had long, beautiful silky red hair. Her big green eyes made people's hearts melt.

"Hello my friends."

Gar and Victor greeted their female friend. Richard stood dumbfounded at the girl's beauty. Kori giggled at Richard.

"Richard, you look quite funny." Kori said with a big smile.

Richard shook his head. "Um, heh, hey Kori. How's it going?"

"I'm quite well."

Victor and Gar looked at each other and smirked. They grabbed their books and looked at the two friends as they talked. Gar soon walked to them, putting his hands on both Richard and Kori's shoulders.

"Well, isn't this lovely! Two friends talking. How beautiful. Well Vic and I are gonna head off to homeroom. We'll see you both there." Gar nudged Richard playfully as he began to walk away with Victor. Richard's face turned bright red as he was left with Kori alone.

Kori looked at Richard, confused. "Richard, your face is quite red. Are you feeling ok?"

Richard rubbed his head nervously. "Yeah, I'm fine. Um, Kori, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Um…I…I… wanted to know…if you wanted to go to the….movies with…me" Richard asked very nervously as he rubbed his head once again out of nervousness.

Kori grew a big smile on her face. "Oh I would love to!"

Richard's eyes grew big as he realized what the girl said. A smile grew on his face as he became more confident. "Awesome! Ill, uh, I'll pick you at six."

"Joyous." Kori squealed with joy.

**_xXx_**

Rachael walked along the sidewalk to school. She usually came to class late. She tried to ignore the homeroom class that was filled with loud students. She didn't like the loudness of the teens. She also didn't want to encounter Adonis. Adonis was a football player. He was muscular, and good looking, but he was also cocky. Confusingly, he always came after her. She didn't like Adonis one bit. He crept her out. He thinks that she would fall head over heels for him just because he gets whatever he wants. Sometimes thinking of Adonis made her sick. She was confused on why he liked her so much. She told him plenty times to leave her alone, but he was stubborn. He kept coming after her. He wouldn't stop. Rachael slowly began to ignore the teen, but sometimes it was too much. Rachael sighed as she kept walking along the path to school. She heard a honk from a car horn. She turned her head and a saw Adonis in his car driving along. Her slowed his car down and pulled the window down. He smirked when he saw the dark girl.

"Hey baby, want a ride to school?" He said as he smirked at her.

"No. Leave me alone." Rachael said angrily.

"Baby, don't be like that."

"Leave me alone!"

Adonis became aggravated. "Fine." He pulled the window up and sped forward down the street.

Rachael put her head in her hands. A headache was beginning to come form in her head. "_What a great thing to start the sucky day." _Rachael thought bitterly as she kept along her walking.

**_xXx_**

Gar made his way into his first class of the day, Biology. He sighed as he sat in his usual spot in the chair. He hated Biology. It was boring to him. The only part that intrigued him was the animal section of the book. He got his notebook from his book bag. He usually few in class. Though it wasn't anything professional or good looking. It was just doodles that he did when he became bored in the class. He looked around the classroom. He saw his classmates. He also saw Adonis who sat in the corner of the classroom. He sat around the girls that cooed and obsessed over him. Gar turned his head in disgust. Gar never liked Adonis. Adonis would pick on him when he was younger because he was small. He still picked on Gar. Gar wasn't as big and muscular as Adonis. He was skinny and somewhat muscular, though Gar planned to do weights to enhance his muscles.

The classroom door opened and Rachael walked in. People looked at her and simply ignored her. Adonis looked at the girl with a smirk. He eyed her as she sat in her usual spot. Gar looked at Rachael. He never really noticed the dark girl before He doesn't remember seeing her in this class or at school. He looked at her closely. He saw her pale skin, and her dark short hair. He saw her face as she leaned over to grab her book bag. He looked harder until he and Rachael had eye contact. Gar quickly turned his head and blushed. He never noticed the girl. He never noticed how pretty she was as well. He slowly averted his eyes toward the dark girl again. He noticed her small, skinny body. His thoughts ran wild with pictures of her face. _"I have to talk to her." _ Gar thought as he turned to his notebook and began to sketch out the dark, beautiful eyes that he just witnessed.

**_xXx_**

A loud ringing noise was heard throughout the school building. Students ran out of their classrooms. They raced to the lunchroom to get their lunch. Gar got up from his seat. He saw Rachael close her books and put them in her book bag. He walked out of the classrooms and made his way to the hallway where his friends stood chatting.

"Yo Gar, you look like you've seen an angel. What's up with you?" Victor asked his goofy friend.

Gar shook his head from the thoughts of Rachael. "Oh it's nothing."

Richard smirked. "Looks like someone likes a special girl.''

Gar blushed and rolled his eyes. He shrugged and looked at the floor. "So what if I like someone."

Victor burst into laughter. "Oh this is priceless! Who's the special someone?"

Gar shrugged again. "You'll find out later."

Victor and Richard smirked to each other. "Alright then."

**_xXx_**

Richard drove his expensive car in front of Kori's home. He was nervous and excited. He's had a huge crush on Kori for quite some time now. He's had a plan to ask Kori out and now the day has come. The day he would finally take Kori out on a date. He opened the door and walked to the door. He knocked loudly. The door opened to reveal Kori's father. He was a big, burly man. He looked very serious. He usually scared both he and his friends. He looked down to Richard who stood nervously in front of him.

"Well, my boy. It is wonderful to see you." He said with a smile. "Come in!" He said as he pushed Richard inside the big house.

Richard smiled as he saw Kori walk down the large stairs in a beautiful short, but elegant dress. Her was curled and laid nicely on her shoulders. Richard's blush appeared on his face as he saw the beautiful girl.

"Kori…You look beautiful!" Richard said with a smile as Kori approached him.

Mr. Anderson put his big, rough hand on Richards shoulder. "Aye my boy. She does look beautiful. My little girl is getting older." He smiled as Kori walked down and hugged her big father.

"Thankyou father." Kori said with a big smile.

Mr. Anderson turned to Richard. "The care of her my boy, and get her back on time."

Richard gulped as he saw the seriousness in her father's tone. "Yes, sir. I will."

Mr. Anders smiled as he led the both of them to the door. Richard opened the car door for the beautiful girl.

"Have fun my daughter!" Mr. Anderson said as he waved to his daughter who waved back as Richard drove out of the drive way.

**_xXx_**

Gar laid in his bedroom. He listened to the music that blasted through his headphones. His thoughts ran to Rachael. He was amazed at how pretty she was. What shocked him was how he never really noticed the girl. He smiled as he thought up a plan to talk to the quiet, anonymous girl.

_(&)_

_Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review of what you thought! _


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang, and everyone rose from their seats chatting away loudly and exiting the door. It was third period and Gar realized that he and Rachael had many classes together. Gar looked over at and saw that Rachael had already exited the classroom. He soon found her at her standing before her locker retrieving her history book. He became nervous. His palms became sweaty as he approached her. He took a deep breath and walked towards Rachael.

Rachael closed her locker to find green big eyes staring at her. She jumped back, startled by the blonde. She looked confusingly at him.

''Uh, hey." Gar nervously replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hi?" replied a very confused Rachael as she looked at the nervous blonde. Rachael shut her locker and headed off to her next class ignoring the random noticed her walking away and ran up to her. He stopped when he stood in front of her. Rachael looked up Gar annoyed.

"Are you pulling a joke on me or something?" Rachael said in an annoyed voice.

Gar realized that he was annoying the girl and broke out of his nervous it.

"Oh, uh, no, not really. Anyway, I was just wondering if you wanted to sit next to me during lunch"

Rachael looked at him, confused. She never really noticed the blonde. She knew that he was in her class, but that was it. Also, no one ever invited her to sit next to them at lunch. She never had friends so why is someone asking her to sit next to them?

Rachael looked at him hard. She thought hard about it. "_There's nothing to lose for." _Rachael shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, why not."

Gar's green eyes lit with excitement and hope. He had a big grin from ear to ear. He felt triumphant. _"Yes! I got her!" _

"Awesome! I'll see you at lunch" Gar said as he happily walked away to his locker, leaving Rachael standing confused in the hallway.

Rachael stood there for a moment processing what has just happened. She thought to herself. _"He just asked me to sit next to him at lunch. Why is he all of a sudden taking notice of me? I bet he never knew I even existed…..It's probably a prank. He is the class clown anyway."_

Rachael put her thoughts away as she went on to her class. Forgetting about the blonde.

**_xXx_**

The bell rang giving everyone a notice that it was lunch. Rachael sat in her seat while everyone got up to leave the classroom. She looked up and saw everyone racing to the lunchroom to get in line first. Rachael sat In her seat. She was kind of worried to see the blonde. She really did worry that it would be a prank. She slowly got up from her seat and slowly walked to the lunchroom dreading what was to come.

**_xXx_**

Gar looked around the lunchroom trying to spot Rachael. He was anxious to see her. He wanted to show his friends how pretty she was. He kept searching until Victor called his name.

"Yo man, why do you keep looking at the lunchroom door? I don't want to see your butt." Victor said while he stuffed his face with his BLT sandwich.

"I'm looking for a girl. I asked her to sit next to me at lunch.", Gar said still staring at the lunchroom doors.

Richard and Victor smirked at each other.

"Ooooo! Is this the lucky girl?" Victor said teasingly.

Gar blushed and rolled his eyes again at his friends. "Shut up. You guys might scare her."

"You might already do that." Victor said with a laugh.

Gar turned to his friend. "So how was your date with Kori last night?"

Richard soon became quiet. Victor turned to him to see his response.

"Yeah man! What happened?" Victor said as he turned to his rich friend.

Richard shrugged "It was good. We had a nice dinner, and talked and everything."

"Did you get your smoochin' on?" Gar said teasingly to Richard.

Richard blushed and turned his head. "Shouldn't you be looking for your new girlfriend?"

Kori soon walked up with her tray of food "Hello friends. May I sit with you?"

"Yeah, sure." Gar said as Kori sat next to Richard.

The doors to the lunchroom opened and Rachael walked through the double doors. Gar's eyes lit up as he saw her. He waved his hand and call out to the girl.

Rachael looked at the blonde who was waving at her. She sighed as she walked towards the table. Gar wrapped his arm around Rachael as he introduced her to his friends who stared at her.

"Guys, this is…." Gar blushed as he realized that he didn't know her name. Gar smacked his face. _"How can you not know her name you idiot!?"_

"Rachael", she replied quietly to Gar, who still stood embarrassed.

"Rachael!" As Gar continued acting as if he never forgot her name. "Rachael, this is Victor, he's my best friend." Victor turned to her and nodded his head saying "Well hello there little lady." Rachael nodded as Gar kept going on. "This is Richard. He's my other friend." Richard gave her one of his winning smiles and said "Hey". Rachael, not amused, nodded her head again as Gar introduced her to the final person at the table."And this Kori, Richards' girlfriend." Kori gave her a warm smile as Rachael quietly nodded once again.

Rachael, starving from not eating breakfast, said "Well it's nice to meet you all, but I'm going to get some lunch. I'll be back."

Gar smiled at her "Alright cool! We'll be waiting for you right here!"

Rachael nodded and walked to the nasty looking lunch lady to get her lunch.

Soon after she left, the three of Gar's friends both looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Dude, you must be out of your mind to like that girl" Victor said after eating his sandwich. Richard soon joined in.

"Yeah. She looks a little off." Richard said trying not to get his friend angry

Gar looked at him angrily. "You're just saying that because she didn't go all gah gah after you gave her the smile." Gar smirked as he saw his friend get angry.

Kori soon chimed in giving a warm smile "She seems…depressed. Maybe we could cheer her up."

The two boys looked at the girl, but shrugged it off. Usual Kori, always happy and trying to make other people happy.

Gar looked at his friends angry "I don't care what you guys think. I bet once I get to know her she'll be more opening."

Victor chuckled in disbelief "Good luck dude, cuz' I don't think she's popping out of her shell anytime soon.

Gar ignored him and smiled as Rachael came back with her tray of food. She sat next to him as he and the others chatted away sometimes asking Rachael some basic getting to know you questions, but still chatted with Rachael chiming in here and there.

Gar thought to himself as he watched Rachael "_I'm gonna' get her out of her shell. Just you watch. _

**(&)**

Hello! Thank you for reading my story! Leave a review. I would love to hear what you think about the story. Tell me if I did something wrong or I did something right. I don't care. I appreciate the feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachael opened the door to her home and was disgusted to see empty beer bottles scattered on the floor. Her father was sitting on the couch with yet another beer bottle in his hand watching TV. Rachael quickly went up the stairs avoiding the mess she calls a father and lied in her bed. She looked up at the ceiling of her bedroom and sighed. She thought about what happened today at lunch. She sighed as she thought to herself "_Why did he ask me to eat lunch with him? It surprisingly wasn't a prank…I didn't do anything to get his attention….I didn't even recognize him until now…." _Rachael's thought process was interrupted by her father screaming her name. She rolled her eyes as she got up from her bed to see what her father wanted. She went down the stairs to see angry eyes looking at her.

"Why can't you clean the house for once!? I work every day for your lazy behind and you don't do crap! I bet once you get a job, you'll start to appreciate me more!" Her father hollered.

Rachael rolled her eyes at the stupidity of her father. _"He's talking crap again."_ Rachael thought as she shook her head.

"You don't even work! You're always out drinking, and those are your beer bottles that are scattered on the floor!" Rachael screamed back. She was tired of letting her father bring her down.

Her father looked her with even more rage in his eyes. He angrily walked up to her and slapped her across the face then grabbing her arm tightly.

Rachael barely had time to recover from the slap that wasn't expected when he brought her close to his face. She looked up with fear in her eyes. She feared for her life. He never hit her. "I told you many times to watch your mouth when you're talking to me! You live in my house! You better treat me with respect!" He threw her onto the ground hard and walked out of the house slamming the door behind him.

Rachael laid there on the floor crying silently. She got up minutes later and went into the bathroom to check if there was any bruise. She looked in the mirror and saw that there was a red hand mark on her face. She raised her shirt to see a big, purple bruise around her ribs from the impact when she hit the floor.

Rachael washed her face with cold water. She went back downstairs to the kitchen in hope of finding ice to put on her bruise and face. She found the ice and concealed it in a bag to help the swelling that was forming around her ribs. She soon went back upstairs to her bedroom and silently cried herself to sleep on her bed.

**_xXx_**

Gar looked around the classroom and saw an empty seat. He frowned when he saw that Rachael wasn't here. He looked at the teacher and tried to listen to what she was saying but his attention was soon focused on something else more interesting, like the bug that was crawling on the floor.

The door to the classroom opened shortly. Rachael quietly came into the classroom. Gar quickly forgot about the bug and looked at her with a big smile. The teacher soon didn't care about Rachael's tardiness and kept going on about the lesson.

Gar looked at Rachael and noticed something different about her. She was wearing a black hoody, and had the hood up over her head so he couldn't see her face.

Gar stared at her until he realized that the teacher was calling his name.

"Garfield!" the teacher screamed the third time.

Garfield quickly looked at the teacher who interrupted his thoughts.

"Since you're paying so close attention to my lesson, how about you come stand in front of the class and say the three basic biochemical compounds.", the teacher smirked.

Gar stood from his desk and slowly walked up in front of the class. He looked around the class and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. His eyes soon darted to Rachael. He noticed that her eyes looked red and puffy. He saw that her cheeked looked a little red. He quickly looked at something else when they made eye contact.

"Today, Mr. Logan", the teacher said clearly annoyed.

Gar blushed. "Uh, three basic compounds?" he asked.

"Yes Mr. Logan.", the teacher said.

"Uh. Is it…Pie, H20 and an atom?" Gar asked clearly confused.

The students in the class laughed as the teacher got up from her desk and went to take her spot in front of the class. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"No, not really, but good guess." the teacher said.

Gar went back to his seat and sat down. He looked at Rachael and saw that she had her head down.

"_What's wrong with her?" _Gar thought as he looked at her.

**_xXx_**

Rachael sat outside on the bleachers at the school football field. She sat there thinking of what her father had done to her this morning. She feared of what might happened today when she go back home.

"_He never hit me before. Maybe he drank too much and lost his mind even more….Will he hit me again today?" _thought Rachael.

Fear rose in her heart. She certainly didn't want to get abuse by her father again.

"_I have to get out of that house." thought Rachael. _

Rachael jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and saw Gar. She quickly put her hood up and looked at her hands.

Gar sat next to her on the bleachers with a small, caring smile.

"Hey", Gar said.

"Hi", Rachael replied. She still wondered why he kept talking to her.

"Are you ok? You seem a bit down."Gar said with concerned.

Rachael kept quiet for a while looking at her hands and slowly replied.

"Yea, I'm fine", she said.

Gar looked at her and knew that something was wrong with her. Sure she looks sad on a daily basis but not this sad.

Gar looked at her again with a concerned look and took her hands in his.

Rachael looked at him confused and shocked. No one ever really touched her, especially not her hand. She saw the concern in his eyes.

"Rachael, I'm your friend. If you need anything, just ask me ok?"Gar sincerely said. He looked at her and his smile grew as he saw her slowly crack into a small smile.

"Alright" Rachael said with a small smile.

Gar soon hugs her and shocked Rachael once again. She slowly wraps her arms around him and hugs him back giving him a small smile.

"_Maybe this kid isn't all that bad." Rachael thought. _

**_xXx_**

Hello! I hope you liked my story! Leave a review of what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Rachael slowly poked her head through the door of the house. She looked around and sighed in relief knowing that her father wasn't home and probably wouldn't be home for awhile. After that horrible day her father hit her, she became very fearful f of her father. She stayed in her room whenever her father was home. She wouldn't even come out to eat. She just sat on her bed thinking of how to get away from the hole she called a home.

Rachael walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to find something to eat. She found a sandwich and sat at the dining room and ate. When she finished eating her sandwich, she heard a noise from outside the door.

Rachael got very nervous. She looked out the window and saw her father walking up the driveway. She ran upstairs to her bedroom and locked her bedroom door. She heard the door open and being slammed shut. Fear rose in her heart even more as she pondered what mood her father was in.

"_I hope he isn't mad. If he's mad then he might take his anger out on me.",_ Rachael thought.

Rachael heard her father mumble some words then that's when her heart almost stopped beating. Her father screamed her name from the kitchen.

"RACHAEL!", Her father hollered.

Rachael slowly got up from her bed and went downstairs. She saw her father looking very angry, of course.

"Where's my sandwich?", Her father said low but angrily.

Rachael was speechless. Her heart was beating so fast that she couldn't open her mouth to say something.

"Where's my sandwich!", He said louder. "I've been saving it for dinner from work!"

Rachael finally found the words to say.

"I…I…ate it", Rachael said nervously.

Her father just looked at her with sincere anger. He slowly walked to her as Rachael backed up. Her father took a small portable lamp without her noticing and hid it behind his back. Rachael stopped when she realized that she hit the wall and couldn't back up any further.

"Dad, please! I didn't mean to! I didn't know it was yours!" ,Rachael said remorsefully.

"That's not good enough", her father said coldly.

Her father raised the lamp and hit her repeatedly with it. The only noise that was heard around the house was Rachael's painful screams. Her father smacked her repeatedly until she was bloody and bruised.

He stopped and looked at her. He gave her a wicked smile and kicked her in the ribs. He dropped the lamp.

"Make sure you clean up the floor when I come back", He said to her without a care for his bloodied daughter on the floor slipping in and out of conscientiousness.

He walked out the house and closed the door behind him. Rachael laid there trying to stay awake, but slowly got up and tried to clean up the mess though she needed medical attention.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gar walked to school early in the morning when he saw a figure slowly and limply walking along the sidewalk across from him. He looked and saw that it was Rachael. He smiled and ran over to her. He saw her and his smile suddenly fell. The girl he saw infront of him wasn't the strong Rachael he knew. This Rachael was bruised. He looked at her with loving care and confusion. He slowly came up to her ,but she backed away with tears running down her face.

"Rachael…", Gar said with care. He stretched his hand out for her, but she shooked her head.

"Rachael please. I want to help….I'm your friend remember?", Gar lovingly said to the girl in pain.

Rachael looked at his hand and slowly took it. Gar gave a small smile to her and gave her a hug as she cried on his chest. He hugged her and comforted her.

"Rachael, what happened?", Gar said in concern.

Rachael looked at him, the tears spilling as she looked at him.

"My father…beat me yesterday with a lamp.", Rachael said as she silently cried.

Gar looked with complete astonishment and anger. Who could beat this dark angel that was crying in front of him?

Gar looked at her. "How long has he been beating you?", Gar asked with concern.

Rachael wiped the tears off her face. "He's never really been beating me. This is the second time he beat me, and he's been beating me up for the most stupid things! First, it was for talking back and now it was for a sandwich! I don't know what other stupid thing he'll beat me up for the next time.", Rachael sobbed.

"We have to call the cops. That's child abuse!", Gar said angry at the man that his angel.

"No!", Rachael said quickly "If they lock him up then they'll send me away to a foster home!", Rachael said fearfully.

"We'll think of a plan later. Right now, we need to make sure that you're alright, Gar said. "When was the last time he beat you?", Gar asked.

"Yesterday evening", Rachael replied.

"Well did you treat the wounds?", Gar asked

"No not really. I stopped the bleeding, but I couldn't find any bandages so I just left it" ,Rachael said.

Gar looked concern. "That's not good. It could get infected. Come on, We have to get them treated." He said.

"Where are we going?", Rachael said nervously.

"To my house. I have some bandages and treatments that'll help you." , Gar said.

"I don't know. What would your parents think if you brought in a beaten girl.", Rachael said.

Gar smiled at her and said "Don't worry about it. My parents are at work."

"What about school?", Rachael said.

"You're way more important than school.", Gar said as he smiled at her.

Rachael smiled as he helped her walk to his house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXx

"OW!", Rachael said as Gar rubbed the treatment alcohol on her wound.

"Oh calm down", Gar laughed as he gently rubbed the alcohol on her leg.

"Are you finished yet?, Rachael asked in pain and annoyance.

Gar wrapped her leg tightly in the bandage. "There, finish."

Rachael sighed in relief "Finally! Now let's get to school before they start calling your parents."

They both head out of Gar's bedroom and went down the stairs leaving the house and walking to school.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXx

Gar entered his third class undetected as it was the beginning of the class, but it doesn't go unnoticed by his two friends.

"Yo man! Where have you been! You missed like two classes.", Victor said to his friend.

"I had to help out a friend.", Gar said.

Richard turned to him. "What friend?", Richard asked.

"Rachael." ,Gar said.

Victor looked confused. "Rachael? You mean that goth girl that you invited to sit next to at lunch?", Victor asked.

"Yeah.", Gar said.

"What happened to her?", Richard asked

"I can't say.", Gar said.

"Come on man! You can't leave us hanging like that.", Victor said.

"Sorry Dude.", Gar turned around as the teacher stood before the class talking about the lesson, but Victor and Richard couldn't help but wonder what their friend was hiding from them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rachael started walking home until she heard someone running after to her calling her name. Rachael turned and saw Garfield running to her. She looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Rachael, you can't go back home with your father there.",Gar said.

Rachael looked at him and sadly said "But I don't have anywhere to go."

"You could stay with me!", Gar said cheerfully.

Rachael looked at him skeptical. "You really think your parents wouldn't mind having a random girl living with their son in the same house.", She said.

"Alright you have a point there.", Gar said defeated.

"Ok if you say so, but take my number just in case." ,Gar said as he gave her his cell phone number.

Rachael took the piece of paper and smiled at him. She quickly kissed him on the cheek and walked away heading home.

Gar stood there shocked and blushing. He soon came to his senses and gave a smile as he raised his fist in the air cheerfully.

_I knew I would get her out of her shell!"_ ,Gar thought to himself as he happily walked home.

**-( * )-**

Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! PLEASE! Give me a review of whether you liked it or not and if I should change something or not. I really would love to see your feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

Gar looked around the classroom. He and his friends were in homeroom waiting for their classes to start. Richard and Kori were flirting in the corner while Victor was trying to have a conversation with Gar.

"So I hit the back of his car and his car swerved and hit the wall. No one beats the video game master!" Victor said praising himself, but saw that Gar wasn't paying attention. "Gar!", Victor screamed.

Gar turned his head and looked at his best friend "Sorry dude, what were you saying?"

Victor looked at him "You really like this girl don't you?"

Gar blushed and silently nodded his head.

Victor gave his friend a smile and pat him on the back. "Go get her dude. Ill help and support you throughout the way.

Gar looked at his friend and gave him a big smile and hugged his friend. "Thanks dude." ,Gar said with a smile.

The door opened and Rachael walked through the door. She was wearing black tight jeans and a navy blue hoody. She walked towards Gar and gave him a smile. Victor turned to her and smiled at her. "Hey there Rachael how you doin'?"

Rachael gave him a small smile and replied quietly "I'm fine."

Victor smiled and turned to his two friends that were flirting and took Richard by the back of his shirt and pulled him from Kori. "Come on love boy, time for class. See ya Kori." Richard reluctantly followed Victor, talking to Kori. "Bye Kori, I'll see you in Literature."

Rachael laughed quietly at the boy that was being dragged out of the room. Gar looked to her and smile. "So was your father home yesterday?", Gar asked.

"Well yeah ,but he passed out on the living room floor again so I just stayed in my room the entire night till it was time to leave for school." Rachael said.

"At least you're not hurt.", Gar said to her with a small smile.

There was a loud noise from outside the classroom indicating that classes were to start. Students got up from their seats and left the classroom. Rachael and Gar said their silent goodbyes and went their way to class.

Gar sat in his class obviously bored. He sat there thinking of how to get Rachael away from her father's house. In a way, he felt bad for her. Rachael never did anything wrong to be beaten by her father.

"_Who would beat up their own flesh and blood like that? Rachael doesn't deserve it. She's never done anything wrong to anyone. She's always quiet and sweet."_ Gar thought to himself. "_I have to think of a way to get her out of there before her father beats her up again…or worse. Kill her."_ Gar became very scared of that thought and pushed it away from his mind.

The bell rang dismissing the students from the classroom. Slowly Gar got up from his seat and walked to his third class. As Gar was walking to his locker he saw Rachael at her locker. He was about to go to her when he saw three muscular football players, one of them his rival, Adonis, surround her at her locker. He became angry as he walked to them.

"Um, can I help you?", Rachael asked confused.

Adonis gave a smirk and said "How 'bout a little smooch for your daddy." He said cockily as he bent over and turned his cheek for her to kiss.

Rachael looked at him disgusted. "I'd rather kiss a horse." She tried to walk away when she felt a strong grip on her arm. She winced in pain and turned around to see Adonis grabbing her.

"Let go!", Rachael screamed angrily.

"Not until I get smooch sweetheart.", Adonis said with a smirk as he tightly wrapped his arms around her small torso.

Gar ran and punched Adonis in the face, letting go of Rachael in the process. Adonis fell on the floor and looked at the blonde. Everyone that were lingering in the hallways looked at the fight and cheered on trying to promote the fight

"Well if it isn't Gar, the scrawny blonde.", Adonis said.

Gar looked at him with anger started fighting against Adonis. Adonis got up and started punching Gar, but Gar blocked most of them and quickly and swiftly punched Adonis hard. Adonis stumbled back and wiped his mouth and walked away as he saw the principle coming out of his office from hearing the commotion that was coming from the hallways.

"This isn't over little man." Adonis said as he walked away with his followers.

Rachael went up to gar and hugged him. He hugged her back and she checked him for bruises.

"Are you hurt? Are you alright?", Rachael asked fearfully.

Gar laughed and said "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Rachael sighed and smiled at him. "Thanks for helping me there."

Gar smiled. "No problem."

"Hey you two!" Gar and Rachael turned to the source of the voice and saw that it was the principle. "Get to your class!", the principle yelled from his office. Gar and Rachael laughed as they ran to their class.

**(***&***) **

Gar, Rachael, Richard, Victor and Kori sat together at lunch eating and enjoying themselves. The boys were talking about videogames while Kori and Rachael got to know each other better.

"So" Kori began "Have you ever been to a sleep over?"

Rachael looked up from eating her salad. "No, not really."

Kori squealed with excitement. "That is wonderful! Your first sleep over will be with at my house!"

Rachael looked at her. Kori wasn't really the type of girl she would hang around with, but any opportunity to stay away from home. She'll take it.

"Sure", Rachael said.

Kori clapped from happiness. "Oh joy! We will have the most of fun. We shall do our hair, paint our nails and watch a movie!"

Rachael sat there eating her food listening to what Kori was intending on doing.

"_What did I get myself into",_ Rachael thought.

**(***&***) **

Gar and Rachael walked along a sidewalk from school. Gar was walking Rachael home, making sure she didn't get hurt.

"And I said 'Cuz there no more!'", Gar laughed at his own joke while Rachael smiled at his goofiness.

"So are you doing better in your schoolwork funny guy?" Rachael asked with a smile.

Gar chuckled. "Kind of. I'm still failing though."

"Maybe you should put the video games down and do your homework.", Rachael laughed.

Gar laughed. "I'll try but no promises." They laughed and kept walking along the sidewalk to Rachael's house. Rachael gave Gar a goodbye and walked up the driveway and entered the house. Though Rachael went inside, Gr couldn't help but look at the house. He saw the house number and wrote it down on a piece of paper also the street name.

"_Just in case anything happens….hopefully she still has my phone number." _Gar thought.

Rachael entered the house and out her book bag down on the couch. She went upstairs to her bedroom. She entered her bedroom, shut the door and turned on the lights and what sat on her bed frightened her. It was her father. He had a beer bottle in his right hand and a baseball bat in his left.

He looked up at her with utter most hate and said menacingly "Where have you been?"

**(***************)**

Oooooo…my first cliff hanger lol. I hope you like this chapter. I made it during my free time at school so I hope you enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachael looked at her father with fear. She slowly backed up near the door. Her father sat there still staring at her waiting for her response.

"Well?", He said angry and annoyed.

"I….I…was at school.", Rachael stuttered fearfully.

Her father looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 5:03 pm. He looked at her again and gave her an evil smile.

"Last time I checked, school ended at 3:15pm.", He said.

Rachael's heart was beating like crazy. She tried to explain but she kept stuttering in fear.

"Well…I…I hung out wi-….with some of my friends.", Rachael said.

Her father gave a loud and big laughed.

"Oh that's funny." He said as he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "Since when did you have friends?"

Rachael didn't say anything but stare at the baseball bat that was in his hands.

"You know Rachael, I've been thinking, and I noticed that you've been very reckless lately." ,He said.

"No I haven't.", Rachael said.

He chuckled. "You're talking back right now." His tight on the bat grew tighter. "You've been eating stuff that hasn't been yours and know clearly are mine ,and you know how I am with my belongings, your starting to act smart to me, and now you're talking back to me.", He said.

He slowly stood up. "Rachael, you're on thin ice right now." He said with anger.

"No, dad, please. I'm not trying to be restless please!", Rachael begged with tears running down her face.

"I don't care." ,He said as he raise his bat over his head.

Rachael saw the bat and quickly got out of the way as her father raised the bat down, hard. She frantically got up and opened the door and ran out the room. She was just about to run down the stairs until she felt a hand push her. She fell down the stairs and landed on the floor. Sharp pain sprang up her back when she tried to get up. She slowly got up and tried to exit the house when the bat connected to her side. Rachael landed on the floor in pain. Her father stood above her and repeatedly hit her with the back. Rachael screamed in pain as the bat connected with her body. She tasted blood in her mouth and cried as her leg gave her a very sharp pain. She tried to stay awake, but the pain was too much. Her father stood above her and kicked her in the back. Rachael screamed in pain as her father laughed evilly at her. Rachael couldn't keep her eyes open. She looked up and saw her father. The last thing she saw before she slipped into unconsciousness was her father's eyes and evil smile. Tears slipped down her face as she blacked out.

Her father looked down at his bloodied daughter. He smirked as he looked at the clock. It read 5:55pm.

"I got to get ready for work.", He said.

He got himself ready for work and just as he was about to leave the house. He looked at the bloodied girl still on the ground. He went to her checked her pulse. He saw that there was a pulse but barely. He smirked and kicked her. He took his car keys and left the house.

**(***&***) **

Gar sat on his couch playing his video games. He played, but his thoughts were on Rachael. "_Maybe I should do my homework like Rachael said." ,_He thought. He turned his game council off and went to his desk with his books getting ready to do his homework. His mother came into the room and looked at her son who was at the table.

"You're doing your homework?" ,She asked shocked.

He turned to his mom and gave her a smile. "Yeah, might as well start now."

His mother looked him with wide eyes shocked. "Wow, I wonder who got you doing your homework. I've been trying to get you to do your homework for years." ,She said.

Gar laughed at his mother "Someone special.", He said.

His mother messed with his hair as she left the room so her son could work.

Gar turned back to his book. He started doing his homework and finished three assignments. He turned his attention to the clock and saw that it was 6:30pm. He got ready to do his biology homework when he realized that he didn't have his book. He searched through his book bag once again and found that it wasn't there.

"_Oh well, I don't have it. Atleast I did most of my homework from other classes." ,_He thought.

He started putting his books back in his book bag so he could go play more video games when he had an idea.

"_I bet Rachael has her Biology book. This is an opportunity to see Rachael." _,He smirked and went to his mother.

"Hey mom?" Gar asked innocently.

"Yes?" His mother asked from the kitchen.

"Can I go to my friend's house to borrow their Biology book? I forgot mine." ,Gar asked.

His mother looked at him. "Um, I don't know sweetheart. It's almost time for dinner, and it's getting kind of late." ,His mother said.

"Please mom. They don't live far from here. Probably 10 minutes top!" He said. He gave her a 'the face'.

His mother looked at him. "Oh alright. Make sure you're here before I serve dinner." She said.

Gar smiled and ran out the door. "_I can't wait to see Rachael's face when she sees me." _He thought.

After seven minutes of walking, Gar finally reached Rachael's house. He walked up the driveway and knocked on the door. He waited but no one answered. He knocked again but harder, but no one answered. He twisted the door knob and saw that it was unlocked. He slowly opened the door and poked his head inside. He looked around and saw that all the lights were off. He tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness. He stepped inside the dark house when he noticed something. He saw in the corner a body. Fear rose to his chest as he feared that body was his angel.

He ran to the body and gently turned it around. He froze as his nightmare came true. It was Rachael. Her forehead had blood and her lip was swollen and red. He gently cradled her in his lap and saw that her leg was bent in a awkward position and so was her wrist. Gar slowly came to his senses and checked her pulse. He sighed as he felt a heartbeat. He took out his cell phone and called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" , a dispatcher answered.

"Help! My friend she's beaten and bloodied and I don't know what to do." ,Gar said frantically.

"Alright sir, calm down. An ambulance is on its way, but I want you to stay on the phone with me. Okay?" ,the dispatcher said calmly.

"Okay." ,Gar said as tears streamed down his face."

An ambulance sooned appeared in front of the house. Two men rushed into the house and took the wounded girl from Gar's arms. He followed them, but a cop soon stoped him.

"Let me go! I have to go with her." ,Gar said as he struggled against the cop.

"Calm down, kid. I need you to tell me what happened." ,the cop said.

"I don't know what happened! I walked in, and I saw her on the floor all beaten up." ,Gar said.

"Alright. Do you know her father?", the cop asked.

"Not at all." Gar said.

"Alright. Do you have parents that you can call?" ,the cop asked.

"Yeah." ,Gar said as he pulled out and called his mother. Tears ran down his face as feared rose in his heart fir Rachael.

"_Rachael." ,_He thought.

**(***&***) **

Gar sat in the hospital bed next to Rachael. His mother was sitting on the chair next to the window. He looked at Rachael. Her head was wrapped in bandages. Her wrist was in a cast and her leg was in hard cast as well. Her eyes were closed. He took her hand in his and just looked at her. He raised his hand and rubbed her face lovingly with this thumb as tears. Gar's mother looked at her son. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she looked at her stressed out son. She slowly got up and went to her son and hugged him. Gar wrapped his arms around his mother and hugged her crying. She looked at the wounded girl on the hospital bed.

"Is this the amazing girl that got you to do her homework?", His mother asked trying to cheer her son up.

"Yeah" ,He said quietly.

His mother looked at the girl and smiled. "She's really pretty." ,She smiled.

Gar gave a small smile. "She's beautiful" Gar said looking at Rachael. "She doesn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve it at all." ,Gar said quietly.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" ,Gar's mother said.

Gar sighed and told his mom everything. He told her about her abusive father and how her mother wasn't there.

"I've been trying to get her out of there before something like this could happen, but I guess I'm too late." Gar said sadly with tears.

His mother looked at her son with sadness in her eyes. She never knew that her son went through so much. She draped her arm around her son.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I never knew you were going through so much." She said sadly.

More tears ran down his face.

"Sweetheart, if it makes you happy she can stay with us. Though we might have to talk to your father about it first, I'm sure it'll work." ,She said caringly.

Gar turned to her and for the first time in hours she saw hope in her sons eyes. Gar turned to his mother and hugged his mother. Tears came down his face but this time, it was of happiness.

"Thanks mom." He whispered to his mother.

His mother just smiled and hugged him tight. "No problem sweetheart."

I hope you guys like this story! I personally enjoyed writing this chapter. Please leave a review on what you think about this story!


	7. Chapter 7

Gar sat in the hospital chair sitting next to Rachael when he heard a knock at the door. He turned his head and saw his friends. Victor, Richard and Kori came in with little presents in their hands.

"Hey man, how you holdin' up?" Victor asked his blonde friend as he gave him a friend hug.

Gar sighed and sat back in his chair. "It's okay. The doctor said she'll wake up soon."

"I do hope Rachael become well. We were planning on having a slumber party." Kori said with sadness as she looked at Rachael.

The four of them sat there thinking of what to say next.

"Oh man here you go." Victor said as he looked in his bag and brought out books. "Since you're missing your classes, I thought, that as an awesome friend, I'll give you your homework." Victor said as he gave him a smile.

Gar gave him a small smile and took the books from his friend. "Thanks man."

"No prob." Victor said as he gave him a smile.

"So how's school goin' without me?" Gar asked his friends.

"It's pretty boring since we don't have someone to throw spitballs at the teacher's back when they turn around." Richard said with a smirk.

Hours passed as the friends cached up.

"Alright man, I gotta' go before my mom starts calling." Victor said as he got up from his seat.

"As do I." Kori said.

The three friends stood and said their goodbyes to their friend leaving him with his wounded angel.

Gar sighed as he turned to the sleeping girl. He stroked her cheek with his thumb as he tried not to cry.

"Please wake up." Gar said as tears started to form in his eyes.

**(***&***) **

The bright sun shone in the curtains of the hospital room. Rachael slowly opened her eyes. She squinted her eyes as the brightness shone in her eyes. She slowly turned her head but felt pain. She quietly moaned as she tried to realize where she was. She turned to the warm feeling that was on her hand. She turned her head despite the pain and saw Gar. He was sleeping at the end of her bed holding her hand. She looked confused as she remembered what happened. She moved her other arm and saw that it was in a cast. She looked down and saw a cast on her leg as well. She felt something on her head and felt that too.

"_How bad did he beat me?"_ Rachael thought.

She turned to Gar and took her hand out of his and rubbed his head in an attempt to wake him up.

"Mmmm…mom I don't want to wake up" Gar quietly moaned in his sleep.

Rachael chuckled as she rubbed his head harder. Gar lift his head up as he turned his head and looked around. He wiped the drool off his mouth and looked at Rachael. He sat there staring at her as if she was a dream. She laughed as he stared at her. Gar turned to a big smile and hugged her.

"You're finally awake!" Gar said happily.

"Yes I am." Rachael said with a smile.

Gar looked her leaned in slowly and kissed her on her lips. He broke the kiss with blush on his cheeks and said to her "I love you."

Rachael smiled with tears in her eyes. "I love you too."

**(***&***)**

Soon after Rachael woke, the doctors ran some tests on her and saw that she was stable. She was released from the hospital with Gar. Gar and Rachael were walking down the hallways to leave the hospital.

"Hey Rach guess what" Gar said with a smile.

Rachael looked at him confused. "What?"

"Remember when I told you I would get you away from out of your house and father?" Gar said with a smile.

Rachael looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Well mi 'lady, your chariot awaits." Gar said as he gestured his hands to the car that was waiting outside near the sidewalk and saw a lady in the driver's seat waving at her.

Rachael looked at him and waved a small wave back at the lady in the car. "Who's that?" Rachael asked.

"That is my wonderful mother." Gar said with a smile as he looked at Rachael "and she agreed for you to stay with us for as long as you need."

Rachael looked at him with shock and wide eyes.

"That's right! You're living with me from now on." Gar said with a big smile.

Rachael laughed and excitedly hugged him.

Gar turned to his mother in the car and gave her a thumbs up with a smile. She gave him a big smile and gestured with her hand for them to come on.

**(***&***) **

That night, Gar got Rachael set up in her bedroom at his house. It was a big room and it was painted a bright yellow with a queen sized bed in the middle of the room. Across the room was a dresser with a TV on the top. A separate dresser was on the opposite side of the room with a mirror and a chair. There was a big window with white curtains next to the dresser with the mirror. There were also two small tables on both sides of the bed, one with a lamp. There was also a walk-in closet.

"Well, I hope you like it. I know it's not really your color." Gar said as he dropped her bags next to her bed.

Rachael turned to him and smiled "It's perfect."

Gar smiled. "My room is like right next to your room." He said. "I'll leave you alone for a little while so you can unpack or take a shower or anything. Dinner is at 6:30pm."

Rachael turned to him and gave him a big smile. "Okay."

Gar turned and closed the door.

Rachael sighed happily and lied on the bed was now hers as tears of happiness ran down her face.

**(***&***)**

Later that night Rachael helped Mrs. Logan with the dinner preparation, but it was pretty difficult since Rachael wasn't fully healed.

Rachael looked at the blonde woman. "Mrs. Logan, thank you so much for helping me."

Mrs. Logan looked at Rachael with love, something that Rachael hasn't seen in most of her life. "Don't worry about that honey, I should be thanking you."

Rachael looked at her confused.

''You made my Gar so happy. I've never seen him so happy, so thank you." Mrs. Logan said with a big smile.

Rachael looked at her with a big smile.

"Also, you got him to do his homework. His father and I bribed him with anything yet he still he didn't do it." Mrs. Logan said with a laugh.

Rachael laughed at the woman.

"Come on, let's get the table ready for the food." Mrs. Logan with a smile.

**(***&***)**

Rachael sat on her bed in her bedroom watching TV when she heard a knock on the door. Gar walked in wearing his pajamas which was blue pajama pants and a simple wife beater tank top. Rachael smiled as he saw him and patted the space next to her on the bed.

"So how do you like it in the Logan household?" Gar said as he laid down on the bed putting his arms behind his head.

Rachael laughed. "I like it a lot. It's way better than where I was living."

Time passed as the two just watched TV and having small talk here and there.

Gar sat up and looked at her. "Rach, I need to tell you something." Gar said with a serious tone.

Rachael looked at him nervous. "What is it?"

"I think we should turn your father in for child abuse." Gar said he looked at Rachael.

Rachael looked down at her hand for a moment as she thought.

"Maybe your right, but…What if he gets out?" Rachael said nervously

Gar looked at her and hugged her. "He shouldn't get out for what he did to you." Gar said while he held her in his arms.

Rachael stayed in his arms thinking.

"_I hope he rots in there."_ Rachael thought.

"Alright Rach, I'm gonna' go to bed. I'll see you in the morning for school tomorrow." Gar said as he got up.

"Alright. Good Night." Rachael said quietly.

Gar turned and kissed her quickly and smiled. "Love you." He said.

Rachael smiled. "Love you too." She replied.

I hope you guys like this chapter. Leave me a review of what you think about it!


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys! I was reading through the reviews and there was a review that said it would be better if the chapters were longer. I just wanted to say that I will try my best to make the chapters longer. If you have any other thing that I should probably change or something then leave a review and let me know! _

Rachael turned in her big bed and looked at the alarm clock that was on the side table of the bed. It read 6:45. Rachael sighed and turned back in her bed. She looked up at the ceiling. She couldn't get the thought of her father out of her head. The thought of her father brought fear in her. Tears ran down her eyes as flashes of her father's evil eyes and the baseball bat in his hand; the thought of him beating her continually brought even more tears. She sighed again and wiped the tears off her face and sat up. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for school.

**(****&***) **

Mrs. Logan stood in the kitchen with a frying pan over the stove. She was cooking pancakes on the stove when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little and realized that it was just her husband.

"Good morning sweetheart", she said with a smile as she kissed him.

"Morning beautiful." He said. He was wearing a black suit and tie. His blonde hair was gelled back. He opened the fridge and got out orange juice and pored him some. "Will breakfast be ready soon?" He asked.

"Yeah, it'll be ready soon." She said as she put the bacon on the pan. "So how do you feel about Rachael staying with us?" She asked her husband.

He sat down at the counter in the kitchen. "Well, she seems like a sweet girl. It doesn't seem like she'll give us trouble, and Gar seems to really like her too."

She looked at him and smiled. "I know. Looks like our little boy is growing up. He's seventeen and going off to college soon."

Mr. Logan finished the last of his orange juice that was in his cup and laughed. "If he does homework."

She smiled and rolled her eyes as she took the frying pan over to the counter and placed the bacon onto the plate. She sat down next to her husband after she called for the two teens to come down for breakfast. The two teens quickly came down the stairs as they heard the call for breakfast. Gar reached the kitchen first and noticed his father.

"Hey dad how's it going?" Gar asked his father as he got a plate and started getting his share of food.

"Pretty good son, thinking of any colleges. School year is going to fly by quickly." His father said.

Gar laughed as he stuffed his face. "Nah dad."

"Well you should. How about I take you and your friend, Rachael to a college tour." He offered his son.

"Awe, but dad, they're so boring." Gar whined as if he was a toddler.

"Son you're not staying in my house if you don't go to college." His father said with a smirk.

"Mom?" Gar asked as he turned to his mother giving her 'the face'

She looked at him and closed her eyes and quickly said "No son, you should go with your father."

She gave a big sigh of relief after she said that. She turned to her husband as he gave her a nod.

The three of them laughed. Rachael came down the stairs and went to the kitchen. Gar gave her a big smile as she sat next to him which didn't go unnoticed by his father.

"Good morning." She said quietly to the three smiling Logans sitting at the counter.

"Morning sweetheart." Mrs. Logan said as she gave her a plate of food. "Is your wrist feeling better now that you have the cast off?" She asked.

Rachael gave her a smile. "Yeah, it's feeling a lot better."

"Oh Rachael! This is my dad!" Gar said excitedly. "He was working last night so you guys weren't really able to meet."

Rachael turned to him and smiled.

"Hello Rachael, I'm happy to finally meet you." He said with a smile.

The four of them sat and ate, talking and just getting to know each other.

Mr. Logan looked at the clock on the wall. He stood up and adjusted his tie. "I would absolutely love to chat even longer, but I'm getting late for work. He took his briefcase and his car keys. He kissed his wife and said his goodbye to the two teens as he walked out the door to his car.

Mrs. Logan got up from her sear and took the dirty plates from the table setting them in the sink.

"The breakfast was delicious Mrs. Logan." Rachael said.

"Oh thank you Rachael" Mrs. Logan said with a big smile. "You're the only person in this house that thanks me for the cooking I do" She said loudly with a smile so her son could hear.

Gar turned to his mother with a smile. "Mom, you know I enjoy your cooking." He said as he put his sneakers on.

"Yeah I know, but saying that you enjoy it will mean a lot too." She said as she started washing the dishes.

Rachael grabbed her book bag slung it over her good shoulder as she stood near the door waiting for Gar to put his shoes on.

Mrs. Logan walked into the living room. "Rachael are you sure your fine? I don't want you to damage your leg even more." Mrs. Logan said with concern.

"Mom don't worry! She has me to protect her." Gar said as he flexed his muscles in a proud way.

Mrs. Logan laughed as she messed with her son's hair. "Don't even try that sweetheart."

Rachael laughed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright guys, have a good time at school." Mrs. Logan said with a smile.

Rachael and Gar walked out the door and walked to school.

**(***&***)**

The bell rang and Rachael got up gathering her stuff to leave to her next class. She walked out into the hallway until Kori greeted her.

"Hello my friend." Kori said as she strongly hugged Rachael.

"Hey...Kori..." Rachael said out of breath.

"I am so happy to see you awake and well." Kori said excitedly. "Now we may have our slumber party."

Rachael looked confused for a moment then remembered the agreement she had with the bubbly girl. "Oh yea, the slumber party."

"Yes! When shall we have the slumber party?" She said with a big smile.

"Let's have it when I get this stupid cast off." she said as she pointed to her cast.

"Oh yay!" Kori said with a cheerful smile. Rachael gave the girl a small smile as she retrieved a book from her locker and walked down the hallway to her next class with the girl rambling on about sleep over.

**(***&***)**

Rachael and Gar sat in the black car outside of the hospital. It was finally time that Rachael got her cast taken off.

"Are you ready?" Gar asked her with a smile.

Rachel looked at him "Absolutely. I can't wait to have this awful thing off my leg." She said as she pointed to the cast.

"Alright then let's go." Gar said.

They both got out of the black car. Gar had recently received his driver's license and after many begs and many of 'the face' to his mother. She finally let him drive her car.

They both entered the hospital and went up to the desk. The nurse behind the desk looked at them and said. "Name."

"Rachael Roth." Rachael replied.

"The doctor will be with you soon." The nurse said as took them to the hospital room. She soon left and closed the door.

"You know, I really hate hospitals." Gar said as he looked at the needles that were placed on the counter.

Rachael rolled her eyes and said "Don't touch anything."

Just as Gar was about to touch one of the needles, the doctor stepped into the room scaring Gar. Rachael rolled her eyes and laughed at the goofball on the floor.

"Well it looks like I came in right on time." The doctor said as he laughed at the blonde on the floor. The doctor wore a white coat and black pants with a buttoned up white shirt. He had dark brown hair and wore glasses. He went up to Rachael and gave her a physical check-up.

"Alright well it looks like you're healthy. Now let's check that leg." He said as he took her leg and inspected it.

"Very nice. Looks like it healed perfectly." He said with a smile.

Gar turned to Rachael and gave her a smile as she smiled back.

"I'll be right back to get that cast off." The doctor said as he exit the room.

He soon came back with a medical saw to remove the cast. Time pass and the cast was completely off. Rachael smiled as she was able to see her leg again.

"There you go Rachael. You're ready to go." The doctor said.

The two teens said their goodbyes to the kind doctor and walked to the car.

**(***&***)**

It was almost dinner time and Mrs. Logan and Rachael were getting ready while the men do something else. Rachael started to set up the table while Mrs. Logan started cooking the food. Mrs. Logan looked toward Rachael told her to come near her.

"Rachael have you ever cooked a meal?" Mrs. Logan asked trying to start small talk.

"No." Rachael said as she carried cups to the table.

Mrs. Logan looked at her with excitement. "Oh I'll teach you!" She said.

Rachael looked at her and shrugged her shoulders "Ok sure." Rachael said non- caring.

Mrs. Logan bought her to the stove. "Alright, so we're going to start off easy. We're going to cook spaghetti." Mrs. Logan said to Rachael. "You take care of the spaghetti." Mrs. Logan said as she went to the oven.

Rachael looked at the spaghetti and the pot. _"Alright, pretty easy to follow. Just put the spaghetti in the bowl and I think that's it."_ Rachael thought as she put the spaghetti in the bowl and covered it.

Mrs. Logan probed the chicken in the oven when she smelled something burning. She looked at the pot and quickly went to it. She opened the lid and saw the spaghetti burnt because if no water being poured in the pot. She quickly turned the fire off and took the pot off the stove. Rachael looked up from the other side of the kitchen. She was cutting tomatoes and completely forgot about the pot. She looked at Mrs. Logan.

"Sweetheart, you need to pour water in the pot when you cook spaghetti." Mrs. Logan said as she raised the pot so Rachael could see the burnt dry noodles.

"Oh." Rachael said as she blushed and nervously laughed.

Mrs. Logan laughed at the girl's clumsiness and took out a fresh pack of noodles.

The table was set and food was being placed on the table. Though it took a while, the ladies were able to prepare a fine dinner of baked chicken, spaghetti salad, cola greens and some mashed potatoes.

The men looked at the food hungrily. Mr. Logan looked at his wife. "Honey this looks delicious!" Mr. Logan said with a big smile.

"Don't just thank me, thank Rachael. She helped too." Mrs. Logan said.

"Awe seriously Rach! I didn't know you could cook!" Gar said excitedly.

"I don't." Rachael laughed.

"She really doesn't." Mrs. Logan said as she laughed.

The boys laughed as well and soon started grubbing in to the food. The dinner went fantastic as the family ate, talk, and just enjoyed themselves with each other.

Rachael looked at the three and grew a big smile. "_Finally, I have a family.'' _Rachael thought as she enjoyed the night with the dinner that was sort of cooked by her.

_I hope you guys really like this chapter. In the beginning, I thought it was really cliché, but I just hope you like it. I'm thinking of adding a conflict to this story because it seems too happy. So leave me a review of what you think about it and what kind of conflict you would like to see in the story. _


	9. Chapter 9

A tall man walked down the dirty sidewalk. It was night time so it was very dark out. There were homeless men sitting on the sidewalk with cans in their hands. The man ignored them and kept walking down the sidewalk. He looked behind to make sure no one was looking or following him. He walked behind a metal gate and entered the property of a run-down factory. He walked into the run down, nasty factory. He walked inside and saw a group of men, most of them tall and strong. One of the strong men looked at the man walking into the factory and gave an evil smile. He got up and approached him.

"Trigon, haven't seen you in a while." The man said as he gave his friend a pat on the back.

Rachael's father walked to the center of the factory with the rest of them. "My mess of a daughter apparently ran away and I have no idea where she is." Trigon said as he took a cigarette from one of the men.

"So what, at least you don't have to worry about her." The head leader said as he sat back in his chair.

"If she's still alive, then she'll blab her mouth to the cops about me abusing her." He said angrily as he puffed smoke out of his mouth.

"That sucks." The man said.

"Do you have any clues on where she is?" One of the men said.

"Nah, but I'm going to try to find her." Trigon said. "The only thing is that I need help."

The men looked up at the evil man. "Let me guess, you want us to look for her." The leader said.

"I'll appreciate it." Trigon said as he leaned back in his chair.

"You got that money?" The ring leader.

"How much you guys want?" Trigon asked.

The men looked at each other and conversed it for a minute or two. "$500 each." The ring leader asked.

Trigon rolled his eyes. "Why so much?" He asked angrily.

"Fool, do you know how hard it is to find someone." The ring leader said to him.

Trigon rolled his eyes and said "Fine."

The men smirked. "So it looks like we have a deal." The ring leader said.

"I guess so." Trigon said. _"I'm going to get you for running away, Rachael._" Trigon thought to himself as he smirked.

**(***&***) **

Rachael sat in her room brushing her hair. She had let it grow out and was now just passed her shoulders. She got up and got dressed for school. She wore light blue jeans and a black shirt. She took her book bag and went downstairs. She saw Gar and his parents sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh Rachael! Just in time." Mr. Logan said as he turned to the girl. "Gar and I were just talking about visiting colleges tomorrow. Would you like to come with us? "

"Yeah…sadly." Gar said with a quietly.

"Oh that's cool. I would love to join you guys." Rachael said with a smile as Mrs. Logan put her breakfast on the table.

"That's great! We'll go today after you guys come home. Gar, why can't you be happy and excited like your friend?" Mr. Logan said as he laughed at his pouting son.

"Shut up dad." Gar said as he pouted.

Everyone laughed at the putting teen.

**(***&***)**

Kori came up to Rachael and said "Rachael your cast is off your leg! When shall we have our slumber party?"

Rachael smiled and looked at her friend. "How about we have it tomorrow?" Rachael said.

"Oh Joy!" Kori said as she jumped up and down with excitement.

Rachael laughed as the two teens walked to their classroom.

Kori and Rachael entered their Literature class and saw Gar, Richard and Victor in their seats behind of the classroom talking. They sat next to them.

"Hey girls, how's it going?" Richard asked them with a smile.

"Oh it is wonderful! Rachael and I will be having a slumber party tomorrow at my house." Kori said with a big smile.

"Ooooo. Slumber party. Can I come?" Gar said with a smirk.

Rachael rolled her eyes and smacked him as their three friends laughed.

The teacher soon came into the classroom and class begun. Everyone took their seats as the teacher began talking.

**(***&***)**

Gar and Rachael entered their home and was greeted to see Mr. Logan on the couch reading a book. He looked up from his book, and a smile appeared on his face.

"Oh good. You guys are on time" He said as he looked at his wristwatch.

"Uggggghh!" Gar said as he flopped down on the couch. "Can we just stay here and watch SpongeBob."

Mr. Logan got his car keys from the hook that was built in the wall near the door. "No. Now get your lazy butt off the couch."

Gar sighed dramatically and slowly got up from the couch as Rachael laughed at him. He looked at her and playfully asked "What are you laughing at?" He said with a smile.

"I'm laughing at your laziness." She chuckled as she exited the house.

**(***&***)**

"This college is one of the best colleges in the city." A middle aged man as he led the group of parents and teens down the school hallway.

"What do you guys think of the college so far?" Mr. Logan asked the two teens.

"I like it so far. It's nice and looks like its high with academics." Rachael said as she looked at the brochure.

Mr. Logan smiled "That's wonderful." He said. He turned to his son to hear his feedback. "What about you son." He asked

"When are we leaving?" Gar asked his father with boredom. His father just rolled his eyes at his son.

"Lord help me." Mr. Logan said as he paid his attention back to the tour."

**(***&***) **

Trigon felt a vibration in his pocket. He grabbed his cellphone from his pocket and answered the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Trigon, do you have any clues on where we can find your daughter." The gang leader asked the man.

Trigon thought about it for a minute. "Check the high school she goes to. She probably still goes there."

"Is that the only place?" the man on the other end of the call asked.

"Yeah, that is the only place I know." Trigon said.

"Alright man, we'll try." The leader said as he hung up.

Trigon hung up the phone. _"You're going to learn Rachael. You can't outrun daddy." _ He thought to himself as he laughed.

**(***&***)**

Rachael got into the silver convertible. Kori started the car. "Oh Rachael we will have a wonderful time at my house." Kori said excitedly as she left the school parking lot.

Rachael smiled as the wind blew in her fast. "That's cool. What do you have in mind?" Rachael asked.

"We will paint our nails, eat, watch a movie, do our hair, prank call, and play games, but first on our list we will go to the mall."

Rachael laughed. "I don't think I'm a shopping fan." Rachael said.

"Don't worry friend, I will get you cute clothes so that you can wear." Kori said with a smile.

Rachael looked at the girl. "Um, you can buy me clothes, but they better not be pink." Rachael said to the bubbly girl.

**(***&***)**

Gar looked at his two friends. "Come on guys. It's not fair that the girls get a night out and we don't! We got to' do something."

"Yeah! Order pizza and play video games all night!" Victor said as he high fived his friend.

The two turned to their other friend. Richard looked at them. Richard's eyes got big. "Oh no! No!" Richard said quickly.

"Come on man! You know you're the only person who lives in a mansion with a movie theatre and unlimited supply of food. "Gar begged his friend.

Richard looked at the blonde. "No way! Last time you guys slept over my house, you destroyed my dad's car and I got grounded for a month."

"PLEEEEEASE!" Gar begged. "We promise we won't destroy anything!" Victor soon joined in with the begging.

"Come on man! Guy's night out!" Victor begged.

Richard sighed. "Alright! Alright! But if you guys touch ANY of my dad's stuff, you're getting kicked out."

Victor and Garfield grew a big smile and cheered and thanked their friend.

"Don't worry dude! This night will be fun!" Gar said excitedly.

**(***&***)**

Kori stepped out of the dressing room wearing a short red dress that was just above her knee.

"What do you think of this dress, friend?" Kori asked Rachael as she turned around.

"Um, It looks nice" Rachael said.

Kori smiled "Then I will buy it." She went back into the dressing room.

Rachael slouched in the chair as she sighed. Kori came out of the dressing room.

"Come Rachael, Let's buy you your clothes." Kori said as she dragged Rachael to the other store. Rachael sighed loudly as she was dragged to the other clothes store.

"Rachael, this shirt will look nice on you." Kori said as she showed Rachael the black and silver shirt.

"Yeah it looks nice." Rachael said.

Kori smiled and threw the shirt with the pile of dark colored clothes in the shopping cart.

"Kori, I think that is enough clothes for now." Rachael said to the bubbly girl.

"Oh yes friend! We should finish the shopping and eat something." Kori said as she pushed the cart to the register.

Rachael sighed in relief as the shopping was finally over.

The girl behind the register scanned all the clothes which resulted in $200. Rachael looked shock at the amount of money that was paid for the clothes. Kori and Rachael walked out of the stores with bags of clothes.

"Rachael, would you like to stop at this food court?" Kori asked as she pointed to the food joint.

Rachael looked at her and replied "Yeah, sure."

The two girls ordered their food and sat down to eat and chat.

**(***&***) **

The three boys walked into the big mansion. Gar and Victor looked around the huge home. Victor whistled as he looked around.

"You could get lost in this place." Victor said as he looked around.

"Guys come on." Richard said as he walked up the big stairs.

The three boys walked into Richard's bedroom and put their bags in the corner of Richard's large bedroom. The room was painted a nice red color, and a white colored carpet. There was a big bed in the middle of the room. There was a separate section of the room that consisted of a sofa and a large TV that was place in the wall. There was a door that was across the room which was a personal bathroom.

"Alright! Let's get the food ready and the video games started!" Garfield said as he went to the sofa.

"Oh yeah!" Victor said as he followed Gar.

"Guys please don't mess-up my room." Richard said a little annoyed.

"Don't worry, you CEO freak. We won't mess up the place." Gar said as he threw video game from video game looking for the best."

Richard picked up the video games from the floor. "Gar be careful!" Richard said angrily to the blonde.

"Alright guys! Found the right video game. Now we gotta get food." Gar said to his friends.

"I'll order us some pizza." Richard said as he dialed a pizza number.

"Boo-yah!" Victor said as he raised his fist in the air.

**(***&***)**

Kori and Rachael walked through the door of Kori's home. Rachael looked around and admired the house. It was big but a nice size. The walls was a nice gold color. The furnisher looked royal.

"Kori, your house is beautiful." Rachael said to her friend.

"Oh thank you. My mother likes the royalty look as you should say." Kori replied.

The two girls went up the stairs to Kori's bedroom. Not surprisingly, the room was pink. Her bed was white with pink and black throw pillows. There was a big balcony with pink drapes on the left of the bedroom. There was a vanity with a big mirror and many hair products. There was also a TV within the wall.

"Um, cute bedroom." Rachael said looking around.

Kori laughed. "Why thank you friend."

There was a knock on the bedroom door. Kori went to the door and opened the door. There was a girl as tall as Kori. She had long black hair and looked somewhat similar to Kori. Rachael concluded that it was her sister.

"Could you keep it down Kori? I'm trying to work." The girl said angrily to Kori.

"Sorry sister." Kori said quietly.

Her sister made eye contact with Rachael and rudely asked. "Who's her?" She said as she pointed to Rachael.

Kori smiled. "That is my friend Rachael. We will be having a sleep over."

Her sister rolled her eyes "Whatever. Just don't make too much noise." She said as she walked back to her bedroom.

Kori closed the door and sighed. Rachael looked to her.

"I didn't know you had a sister Kori." Rachael said.

"Oh yes." Kori said. "But she can be quite a nuisance."

Rachael laughed at the girl's accusation of her sister.

"Come! Let us paint our nails." Kori said happily.

Rachael looked at the collection of nail polish. Rachael looked at her.

"Do you have any other color than...pink?" Rachael asked the girl.

**(***&***)**

The boys sat on the couch with three video game controllers in their hands. They played excitedly as they try to beat each other and make it to the finish line. They played until Victor jumped from the sofa in triumph.

"BOO-YAH!" Victor screamed as the screen showed that he won. "Pay up!" he said as he held his hand out for the boys to give him money.

Richard and Gar gave their strong friend $10.

There was a knock on the door as Richard's butler came in with three boxes of pizza and set it on the table in front of them. They said thank you as the butler closed the door and dug into their food.

"This is probably the best pizza ever." Gar said as he ate his pizza.

"True that!" Victor said as he ate two meat lover's pizza.

After the three teens ate their pizza, they laid around the room doing nothing.

"That pizza was GOOD!" Gar said as he laid on the couch lazily.

His two friends silently agreed as they laid down lazily as well.

The teens soon got bored and started chatting away.

"So Gar, you and Rach huh?" Victor smirked as he gave his friend a nudge.

Gar laughed "Shut up."

"Since you guys live under the same roof, do you guys get it on?" Richard said as he smirked to his friend.

Victor laughed at his blonde friend as his face turned completely red like a tomato.

Gar sat up immediately. "No!"

Richard laughed. "Calm down. I was just asking."

The two friends laughed at their blonde friend as he threw pillows at them.

**(***&***)**

The five teens slept peacefully at their destination. The three guys slept sprawled In Richard's bedroom. Gar slept sprawled on the floor; Richard slept in his bed, and Victor slept lazily on the couch. Kori and Rachael slept in Kori's bed. Kori slept on the right side of the big bed with a teddy bear in her arms. Rachael slept on the left side of the bed with a smile on her face. In her heart, she will never forget her first sleep over.

_I hope you like this chapter! I made it long for you guys! Leave a review please! _


	10. Chapter 10

Rachael and Gar walked into the house chatting. Mr. Logan and Mrs. Logan were sitting on the couch. Mr. Logan had his arm around his wife while he had the TV remote in his other hand watching the television while Mrs. Logan leaned on him reading her book.

"Hey mom. Hey dad" Gar said as he put his bag on the floor near the door.

"Hello." Rachael said.

"Hey guys, how was your sleep overs?" Mrs. Logan said as she looked up from her book.

"It was fun" Gar said with a smile.

"It was really entertaining." Rachael chuckled.

"That's good. If you guys want, there are snacks in the fridge." Mrs. Logan said as she turned back to her book.

"Sweet!" Gar said with a smile as he ran to the fridge.

"How is that kid not fat?" Mr. Logan said with confusion.

Mrs. Logan and Rachael both laughed.

Rachael went to the kitchen to eat something as well and saw that Gar ate 2 bag of chips and was munching on an apple.

"You are a pig sometimes." Rachael laughed.

Gar smiled at her. "I'm a man, and men need their food."

"Yeah, sure" Rachael laughed.

Rachael took a bag of chips from the fridge and started to eat it.

"So how was your first sleepover with Kori?" Gar asked as he ate his apple.

Rachael ate a chip then replied. "It was really fun." Rachael smiled.

Gar smiled at her "That's good; knowing Kori, she'll invite you to another one soon."

Rachael laughed. "I hope she waits for a couple of months to have another one."

**(&) **

Rachael walked down the hallway to her locker. She reached her locker and put her books inside when her locker slammed shut. She looked at the big hand that was blocking her from opening her locker.

Rachael sighed. "Adonis, what do you want." Rachael asked annoyed.

Adonis looked at her and smirked. "Bae, you know what I want." Adonis said as he brought his face close to hers.

Rachael backed away. "Could you please remove your hand so I can get my books?"

"Not until I get my kiss babe." Adonis said to her as he grabbed her arm.

Rachael got angry and slapped Adonis hard across the face. Adonis looked at her angrily and pushed her to the floor. Rachael fell to the floor with a thud. She winced at the pain that she felt and tried to get away from Adonis until he grabbed her leg. Adonis pulled Rachael back to him and brought her to his face. Adonis looked at her as she tried to get away from his grasp. He smirked, and Rachael saw the lust in his eyes.

"I like the feisty ones." Adonis said seductively to her.

Rachael got mad and kicked him in the groin. Adonis let her go and hunched forward in pain holding his crotch. Rachael got up and ran to her classroom before Adonis could catch her.

Rachael entered her classroom. Her cheeks were red, her hair was messed up and she was out of breath. The teacher stopped her lesson and looked at Rachael confused.

"Rachael, are you alright? It looks like you were running a marathon." The teacher said.

Rachael went to her seat and sat down. She didn't pay too much attention to the teacher and just put her head down trying to forget what had happened.

**(&) **

The five friends sat at their lunch table eating their lunch.

"Rach, I heard that you looked like you saw a ghost when you went to your class; is everything alright?" Gar asked.

Rachael looked at her food and looked at Gar and saw his caring eyes. She didn't want to tell him about Adonis because then he might confront him and end up hurt.

"It was nothing. I was just running to get to class then I tripped." Rachael said as she bit into her sandwich.

Gar looked at her again and went back to eating his lunch.

"So boys, how was your sleepover." Kori asked.

"Our guys night out was awesome. I kicked those two loser's butts in videogames, like always!" Victor said in triumph.

"No way dude! You totally cheated." Ga said to his best friend.

"Don't hate on the master, loser." Victor said.

Gar rolled his eyes at his prideful friend and turned to Rachael. She was looking down at her sandwich sadly. Gar nudged her to get her attention and whispered to her so that he didn't disturb their chatting friends.

"Are you okay?" He whispered to her in concern.

She looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Gar nodded his head and turned back to the chatting teens. _"Something is up and I'm going to find out." _He thought to himself.

**(&)**

Rachael tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't get the disturbing image of Adonis in her eyes. She woke up from her nightmare with a jolt. She gasped for air and realized that she was covered in sweat. She sighed and slowly sat back in her bed. She tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. She got up from her bed and went downstairs to get a glass of water when she heard something in the kitchen. It sounded like a fridge opening. Rachael walked into the kitchen and saw that it was Gar. Rachael rolled her eyes and smiled. Of course it would be Gar rummaging through the fridge for food. She turned on the lights and Gar quickly stood up. He saw that it was Rachael and smiled as he went back to the fridge. He got a sandwich out and sat at the table.

"I thought you were my mom." Gar said with a smile as he started to eat the sandwich.

Rachael got a bottle of water from the fridge and smiled back at him. "Well sorry, but she's sleeping." Rachael said as she sat across from him at the counter.

"So what are you doing up so late?" Gar asked with a full mouth.

"I could say the same for you" Rachael said as she drank from her bottle of water.

"I was hungry so I made a sandwich." Gar said as he took another bite.

Rachael chuckled. "Your dad was right. How can you possibly be so skinny when you eat like an elephant?"

Gar laughed. "My dad says that all the time."

Rachael laughed.

"So what was up with you today at school" Gar said.

Rachael went silent for a moment. "It was nothing."

Gar looked at her with unbelieving eyes. "Come on Rach. I know it wasn't nothing." Gar said.

Rachael sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Gar took her hand in his.

"Rach please, Tell me what's wrong." Gar said with pleading eyes.

Rachael closed her eyes and sighed. She opened them and looked at the sad boy in front of her. "I had a confrontation with Adonis again.

Gar went from pleading to angry in seconds. "I'm going to beat him up. Did he hurt you?" Gar said as he turned to her.

"No Gar, please!" Rachael said to the boy as he started to stand up. "I don't want you to get hurt. That's why I didn't tell you. Adonis is stronger than you so he could really do some damage.

Gar sighed and slowly sat back down angrily. "I hate that guy. He thinks that all because he has strong muscles, he can get whatever he wants.

Rachael went to him and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry." Rachael said quietly.

"It's not your fault." Gar said as he wrapped his arms around Rachael.

"Come on lets go back to bed." Rachael said as she took Gar's hand. They both went back upstairs to their bedrooms and went quickly to sleep.

**(&)**

Gar sat in his class thinking angrily. _"I can't believe I let him touch her! I should have been with her to prevent that from happening. _Gar looked in the back of the class and saw Adonis. He quickly turned around in his seat and thought again. _"He's going to pay." _Gar thought as a mischievous smile grew on his face.

**(&)**

"I don't know about this, man." Victor said worriedly as he help a spray can in his hand.

"Come on guys" Gar said as he turned to his two friends. "I need your help to get back at him for what he did to Rachael. You guys have to admit that he deserves this."

Richard and Victor turned to each other nodded. "Alright Gar, we're in." Richard said.

Gar smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Yeah, yeah, but if this backfires then it's all on you." Victor said.

Gar laughed. "It's going to work. I promise." Gar soon came up with another idea. He turned to Kori and gave her his cellphone. "Kori could you record this? I gotta' have proof." Gar smiled.

Kori giggled. "As you wish friend." Kori said as she took the camera from her friend.

Richard quickly turned to Gar. "He's coming!" Richard said as he quickly ran to his spot.

Gar smiled. "This is gonna' be good."

Adonis walked through the door and was smacked hard in the face with whip cream. He started to chase after Gar when silly string was sprayed all over him by Victor and Richard. He lost his train of thought and didn't notice gar putting his foot off tripping him. He fell straight on his face in embarrassment. Everyone in the lunchroom laughed at the teen on the floor. He got up and wiped the whip cream off his face. Gar came up to him and said to him in a dead serious tone.

"Don't mess with Rachael." Gar said.

**(&)**

Rachael was walking to the lunchroom when she saw Adonis come out of the doors with whip cream all over his face. Rachael silently chuckled until Adonis looked at her with an angry stare. She kept walking until Adonis said to her "I don't care what your little boyfriend said or did. I'm going to get you." Adonis turned around and kept walking.

Rachael rolled her eyes and kept walking "Whatever" She said. Rachael walked into the lunchroom and saw her friends laughing at the lunch table. She walked up to them.

"Alright. What happened to Adonis?" Rachael asked.

The four of them laughed and tried to tell her the prank.

"Oh friend, it was so funny! You should have been there. Kori said between her giggles. Gar came up with a hilarious prank on Adonis."

"Yeah and it actually turned out great." Richard said with a smile.

"He got that sucker good!" Victor said with a loud laugh.

Rachael sat down next to Gar. "Well it looks like you got him good." Rachael said.

The four friends got their lunch and began eating. Gar looked at the mess that was in the bowl. He played with it with his spoon and looked to his friends.

"Guys what is this stuff?" Gar said as he played with the slop that was in his bowl.

"Man, you gotta start bringing your own lunch. I don't trust that lunch lady." Victor said.

Gar whined. "But my mom doesn't make me lunch."

Victor laughed. "You still relying on your mom for food? You can't buy your own lunch."

Gar looked at Victor as if he said the most absurd thing in the world. "Dude, you know I don't have any money." Gar said as he sat back.

"Well get your lazy butt up and get a job!" Victor said as he took a bite of his burger.

"Nah son. Nah." Gar laughed as he sat back in his chair.

The four friends laughed at their lazy friend.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and PLEASE leave a review. I like seeing reviews. It shows me that I'm not spending hours on nothing, but if you don't leave a review then that's fine. I'm happy that you took your time to read it. Well bye and I'll update soon


	11. Chapter 11

Rachael sat in the living room on the couch doing her homework. She started to write down the answers to her homework until Gar come down the stairs loudly. Rachael stopped her work, obviously not in concentration anymore.

"Do you mind? I'm doing my homework." Rachael said as she looked up from her book.

Gar looked at her as if she grew a second head. He turned his head to the side and asked "Home-work?" Gar said as if he never heard the word before.

Rachael laughed. "Really Gar?"

Gar landed on the couch and turned the TV on. "Yup" He said as he watched the TV.

"Gar you should do your homework." Rachael said as she looked back to her book.

"But I don't wanna" Gar whined.

Rachael rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Rachael went back to her book. An hour later Mr. Logan walked through the door in his suit and tie. He hung his coat on the coat hanger and said his hello to the teens.

"Gar, why aren't you doing your homework?" Mr. Logan asked his son as he sat on the couch

"You see dad, there are things in life that are important than homework. Like health" Gar said.

Mr. Logan looked at him. "Son, sometimes you stress me out." He said as he rubbed his forehead.

Rachael and Gar laughed at the poor father. Gar got up and took his book bag from near the door.

"Alright pops, I'll do my homework if it makes you so happy." Gar said as he got a book out.

"It very much will." Mr. Logan said as he sat back in his chair.

**(&)**

Trigon walked down the sidewalk back to the run down factory. He checked to see if anyone was following him. When the ghost was clear, he entered the factory. He walked into the dark room to the gang members.

The gang leader looked up from his knife. "Trigon. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Cut the crap! Why is it taking so long for you guys to get my daughter?" Trigon said angrily.

The gang leader looked back down to cleaning his knife. "It's not easy finding someone. Plus, we have other clients."

"Forget that! I want my daughter back! I paid you guys money!" Trigon said as he grabbed the gang leader by the shirt.

"Alright Trigon. We'll look for the girl though sometimes I don't understand why you want her back though." The gang leader said.

Trigon let go of his shirt and smirked. "I'm her dad. I must discipline her for running away."

The gang leader smirked at the man's comments. "Alright then daddy of the year. We'll bring you your daughter so you can 'discipline' her." The gang leader said as he made bracket signs with his fingers with the discipline.

Trigon and gang leader laughed. "Get my daughter to me soon." Trigon said as he started to leave.

"Aye, aye captain." The gang leader said as he went back to cleaning his knife.

"When are we going to find this girl?" one of the gang members asked.

The gang leader shrugged his shoulders. "We gotta do all these other things first before we start kid searching."

"Alright but you know he's not going to be happy about this." The man said.

The gang leader rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter. He already paid us so he's going to have to wait."

"Whatever" the man said.

**(&)**

Victor, Richard and Gar sat in their classroom. They sat in their seats talking to each other. The teacher hasn't arrived yet so class has yet to begun.

"Yo man, Adonis wants to kill you." Victor said in a quiet tone so that the big teen couldn't hear him.

Gar turned to Adonis. He was staring very angry at Gar. Gar made a funny face and stuck his tongue out. Adonis became even angrier and got up. He started to walk to the blonde.

"Gar, what are you doing" Richard asked in a nervous tone.

"What? He's not gonna' do anything." Gar said non-caringly.

Adonis ran up to Gar and raised his fist to punch Gar in the face. Gar quickly reacted and jumped out of the way just in time. Adonis' fist made a crack in the desk. Gar backed away from Adonis and got ready to fight. Out of pure rage, Adonis ran to gar. He was just about to punch Gar again but Gar quickly kicked him in the gut causing him to bend over in pain. Gar kneeled Adonis in the face causing him to stumble back holding his nose. Gar stood in front of Adonis with a smirk. He gestured with his hand for Adonis to 'bring it on'. Adonis ran to him and started punching and kicking at Gar. Adonis smirked when he managed to kick gar in the stomach, but Gar quickly recovered and started punching Adonis. Students in the classroom cheered on their opponents. Both Gar and Adonis were beaten up but Adonis was beaten up the worst. They both stopped, bending over to catch their breath. Adonis caught his breath and ran for Gar once again, but this time Gar got the last punch. Gar swiftly and quickly punched Adonis in the cheek causing him to fall over on the floor. Gar soon walked away from Adonis and went back to his seat in the back of the classroom. The students quiet down and looked at the beaten jock on the floor. They soon started to cheer for Gar knowing that he was the winner. Gar smiled in triumph as Victor raised his arm over their heads indicating that Gar was the champion. The teacher soon walked into the classroom and the cheering stopped. The teacher looked around d and instantly knew what happened. The teacher sighed.

"Got in another fight, Adonis. That's a shocker." The teacher said sarcastically. "Go to the nurse and go get cleaned up."

Adonis angrily got up and walked out of the classroom.

Gar smiled and sat down in his seat with triumph. _"That'll teach him." _ Gar thought to himself as he opened his text book.

**(&)**

The bell rang and the students bolted from their seats to the hallway. Gar walked out of the classroom and was confronted by Rachael.

"What happened? Were you in a fight" Rachael asked with concern.

"Yeah" Gar said as he smiled at her.

"With who?" Rachael asked.

"Adonis" Gar said as he put his books in his locker.

Rachael became angry and smacked him. "I told you not to fight with him."

Gar cringed from the smack on his arm and rubbed it slowly. "Calm down, he came to me, and he got his butt kicked."

Rachael rolled her eyes. "Whatever. At least you're not the one in the nurses' room."

"Yeah, so there's nothing to worry about." Gar said as he wrapped his arm around Rachael as they walked off to their next class.

They went to their seats once they entered the classroom. The students got their homework out and handed it to the teacher. The teacher looked at the student that was giving her the homework and was shocked to see Gar handing her the paper.

"Garfield Logan", the teacher said in complete disbelief. "Are you handing me your…homework?"

"Uh, yeah….So what?" Gar said.

"Boy, you never give me your homework." The teacher looked at the paper. "And it's correct!" The teacher smiled at Gar. "Good Job Gar."

Gar smiled. "Thanks."

Gar turned to go back to his seat and saw Rachael smiling at him and giving him a cool thumbs up. He chuckled and gave her a thumbs up as well.

**(&)**

Rachael sat in her bedroom reading a book. It was raining hard outside. Thunder was cracking through the wind while the rain poured. Her door opened and Gar entered her room. He sat in her bed and got comfortable. She stopped her reading and looked at him.

"May I help you?" Rachael asked.

"I bored." Gar whined.

Rachael chuckled. "Well go read a book." Rachael said as she went back to her book.

Gar looked at her. "You need to stop joking." He said as he laid back down in the bed.

Rachael closed her book and put it on her counter.

"C'mon Rach, we have to do something." Gar said to her.

Rachael looked at him. "It's pouring outside. What could we possibly do?"

Gar grew a smirk. "Well, my parents are at work so we have the whole house to ourselves for hours. How about we smooch." Gar said as he puckered his lips for Rachael to kiss.

Rachael put her hand up "I don't think so." Rachael laughed as Gar started to pout.

"Well I don't know what to do anymore." Gar said as he crossed his arms.

"How about we just watch a movie" Rachael said as she got up from her bed and turned the TV on.

Gar shrugged his shoulders "Sure, why not."

Rachael took the TV remote and went back to the bed next to Gar. She switched through channels and saw a movie. "Let's watch this movie."

"It better not be boring." Gar said.

Two hours passed and the movie was over. Rachael fell asleep on the bed and Gar was sitting on the bed crying.

"Rachael wake up!" Gar cried. "Jake died! He died leaving Susan and their daughter alone!" Gar cried.

Rachael groggily woke up ad rubbed her eyes. She looked at Gar.

"Really Gar?" Rachael said unbelievingly to Gar.

Gar looked at her. He quickly wiped his face from the tears and lowered his voice.

"Uh yeah, that movie was girly." He said as he puffed his chest out.

Rachael laughed. "You're stupid.

Rachael got up from her bed and went downstairs to the kitchen to make lunch. She looked out the window and saw that it was still raining. She went to the fridge to find something to eat.

"You gonna make something?" Gar asked as he sat at the counter.

"I'll probably make a sandwich." Rachael said as she got the ingredients out.

"Ooooo! Make me a sandwich!" Gar said.

Rachael looked at him. "I'm not your maid."

Gar smiled. "But you we were _maid _for me."

Rachael giggled. "Alright you win. I'll make you a sandwich."

The two teens sat on the counter chatting away and eating their lunch. They finished their sandwiches just when the front door opened. Mrs. Logan walked in wet and cold. She hung her wet coat and umbrella. She walked into the kitchen to see the teens.

"Hey guys, how your Saturday morning was." Mrs. Logan said with a smile.

"It was good. We watched a movie." Gar said.

"And Gar cried his eyes out." Rachael smirked.

Gar blushed as his mother laughed.

"Awe Gar, I didn't know you were sensitive like that." Mrs. Logan said as she sat down with her own lunch.

"I'm not!" Gar said, his blush getting even redder.

They both laughed at Gar and his red face

**(&)**

The students loudly converted in the classroom. The five gang sat in their seats at the back of the classroom as always.

"Ugh, I hate Mondays." Gar said as he put his head down. His hair was still messy from waking up. He basically looked as if he just woke up; His eyes were red as well.

"Man you look nasty." Victor said as he looked at his groggy friend.

"I don't care. I need sleep." Gar said as he tried to fall asleep on the desk.

"You should have went to bed earlier instead of playing videogames." Rachael said.

"I couldn't just go to bed! I was defeating the boss. THE BOSS RACHAEL!" Gar said with wide eyes.

"Well did you win friend?" Kori asked the blonde.

Gar slammed his head back on the desk and moaned "No."

Victor and Richard both laughed at the boy while Kori looked at her upset friend.

**(&)**

Buzz around the school was that Adonis was suspended from school for a week for starting the fight, and that he's coming back bigger and stronger.

"Gar, are you nervous about Adonis coming back?" Richard said to his blonde.

"No, why would I be scared about him?'' Gar said to Richard as they sat in the library.

"Because he's bigger and stronger than you. If he could, he'll kill you. Richard said.

The boys pretended to read a book as the librarian started walking beside their table making sure they weren't talking. When she was satisfied, she kept walking.

"Look Dude, last time, I fought Adonis, he was sent to the nurses' room." Gar said.

"Yeah, but who knows, that could be you going to the nurses' office next, or worse, the hospital." Richard said.

"Come on man. Stop trying to scare me. It isn't working." Gar said.

Richard smiled. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Gar smirked. "You're trying to tease me are you?"

Richard laughed. "Gar you know that I'll help you beat Adonis' butt."

Gar smiled. "Thanks bro"

"No prob." Richard said.

**(&)**

Two weeks has passed and no sign of Adonis at all. Gar, Richard and Victor kept an eye out of the big man. Gar has also been pretty protective over Rachael as well.

The five gang sat in the lunch room.

Rachael stood up from the lunch table. "I'll be back guys. I'm going to the bathroom."

Gar quickly said. "Can I come?"

Rachael looked at him. "Um, no."

Rachael got up from the table and walked out of the lunchroom.

"Gar, you can't protect Rachael like that." Victor said.

"I know, but I just feel as if something really bad will happen." Gar said worriedly.

**(&&&&&)**

_Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed your Thanksgiving holiday. I sure did. I ate like a pig and I happily didn't gain any wait. __ MY DREAM HAS COME TRUE! But anyway! I really do hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for your reviews. You guys really inspire me to write more chapters. _


	12. Chapter 12

Adonis stood in the gym punching the punching bag hard. Sweat ran down his face as he punched it even harder and faster.

"_I need to get back at him and his little girlfriend." _He thought as he hit the punching bag. "_If only I can get her all by herself." _Adonis smirked as lustful thoughts of him doing whatever he wanted to Rachael occurred in his head. He stopped his work put and wiped the sweat off his forehead with a rag. He took his water bottle and drank the water from it. He got his belongings and walked out of the gym. He walked along the sidewalk still thinking of his lustful thoughts until a tall man came up to him. He looked slightly up to the man since Adonis was pretty tall himself.

"What do you want?" Adonis asked the man in front of him.

The tall man looked at the teen smirked. "You know a girl name Rachael Roth?" He asked.

Adonis looked at him confused on how he knew Rachael but replied. "Yeah, why?"

The man smirked again. "I bet I can get her to be yours."

Adonis looked at the man. "I'm listening."

The man gave Adonis a piece of paper. "Here's my number kid. We'll keep in touch." He soon walked away leaving Adonis.

Adonis looked at the number and smirked. _"You're going to pay Gar and your little girlfriend." _

Trigon looked at Adonis from the corner of the street and smirked. _"Rachael, I'm going to teach you a good lesson that you won't soon forget." _Trigon thought to himself as he walked to his car.

**(&) **

Gar sat in his seat in the classroom and looked at Adonis. Adonis looked to Gar and smirked at him. Gar turned around angrily. _"He's planning something. I better figure it out before Rachael gets hurt."_ He looked at Rachael and saw that she was writing something. He also noticed that Adonis was looking at her up and down lustfully without her noticing. Gar soon became worried. "_And fast."_

The bell rang and everyone soon started to leave the classroom. Adonis came up to Rachael.

"C'mon babe, one more chance." Adonis said to Rachael as he tried to wrap his arms around her.

Rachael backed away and looked at Adonis angrily. "No! Leave me alone!"

Gar soon came up to the two of them. "Dude, get a life! Quit stalking her."

Adonis looked angrily at Gar. "I'm offering her a man. Not a shrimp like you."

Adonis and Gar soon got in a heated argument until the teacher broke it up. They glared at each other until Rachael dragged Gar out of the room.

"You really should just ignore him sometimes." Rachael said as they both walked down the hallways.

"I can't just ignore him when he starts messing with you." Gar said.

Rachael sighed as they reached her locker. Gar leaned on the side of her locker.

"Let's do something to forget about this." Gar said with a smile to her.

Rachael looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean. We'll order a box of pizza, get a couple of sodas, watch a movie, and invite our friends and just chill." Gar said.

Rachael smiled at him. "Alright. Sounds like fun."

Gar smiled. "It will be."

**(&)**

A knock on the door was heard from the Logan residence. Richard, Victor and Kori entered the home as Mrs. Logan opened the door for them.

"Hello Mrs. Logan. You are looking beautiful as always." Richard said as he took Mrs. Logan's hand.

Mrs. Logan blushed and laughed. "Oh, you're such a gentleman."

"Too much of a gentleman if you ask me." Mr. Logan mumbled as he put her jacket on her.

Mrs. Logan dressed in a short but sophisticated red dress with black heels. Her long blonde hair was done and curled. Mr. Logan was also dressed up as he was wearing a black suit. His tie was red and his hair was gelled back.

Victor whistled. "Where are you two heading?"

"We're going to the romantic restaurant Acquerello." Mrs. Logan said excited. "It's one of the top fifty romantic restraunt. I'm so happy that my husband got us a reservation to it."

"Anything for my beautiful princess." Mr. Logan said to his wife.

Mrs. Logan wrapped her arms around Mrs. Logan's neck and kissed her husband. The boys turned their heads as the girls awed at the couple while Gar cringed and turned away.

"Awe, dad! Mom! Get a bedroom for that!" Gar said as he put his hands up.

Mrs. Logan rolled her eyes at her son. "Be quiet son. Your wife will be doing that to you soon."

"Yeah but not in front of our son and his friends" Gar said.

"Alright kids, there is enough food for everyone. Please don't mess up my house." Mrs. Logan said.

"Also! Don't do anything that you would regret." Mr. Logan said as he looked at the boys. The boys soon got nervous and nodded.

"Enjoy guys." Mrs. Logan said as she walked out of the house with her husband closing the door behind them.

"Man, your parents are so laid back and cool." Victor said to Gar.

"They really are. Who could leave house full of teens all by themselves." Richard said.

Gar smiled as he put a movie in. "I know right. I didn't know they would actually leave the house to ourselves."

"They probably want to get a night away from you." Rachael said with a smirk.

Victor laughed as Gar stuck his tongue out to Rachael.

"Oh friends, I am so happy to be here with all of you." Kori said happily.

The five teens sat around the couch with the lights off. The TV light being the only light in the house. Richard sat next to Kori with his arm around her shoulders and her snuggling closer to Richard. Victor sat in the middle of the couch with a box of pizza in his hands. Rachael and Gar sat on the left side of the couch. Rachael had her head leaning on Gar's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Victor turned both ways and saw the two couple sitting on both sides of him on the couch.

"Oh this aint right!" Victor said. "How come I don't have any love?" He pouted.

Richard smirked. "Well first you have to find a girl that will like you."

Victor turned to Richard. "Say another word and I'll punch your lights out."

Richard quickly sat back quietly in fear of his big friend beating him up.

"Don't worry Victor. I'm sure you'll find that special someone." Rachael said to Victor.

"Oh yes friend. There must be a girl who is head over heels for you at school. I hear a lot of them talking about it in the lunchroom." Kori said with a smile.

"Sweet!" Victor said with triumph. "I better get my move on before I miss it."

"Ok, now that you have your love life in track, can we get back to watching the movie?" Garfield said.

The five teens went back to watching their movie until it was over.

Rachael looked at Gar and saw that e fell asleep. Victor has also fell asleep. Rachael quietly got out of Gar's arms and went to the two teens that were awake. The laughed and came up with a plan. Rachael quietly went to the kitchen and brought out a whip cream can with cherries. She quietly sprayed it all over the two teens face while Richard and Kori tied their shoelaces together. Rachael completely covered their face with whip cream and cherries. She soon got an air horn that she found in Gar's bedroom unsurprisingly. She gave the honors to Kori while she moved the coffee table so that it wouldn't get damaged. The three teens count down to one. Kori blew the air horn and the two teens flew up from the couch. They looked at each other and screamed from the unknowing substance that was on their face. Gar felt his face and saw that the whip cream was on his face as well. He worried for a second until he realized that it was whip cream.

"Awe man. Really guys?" Gar said as he wiped the whip cream off his face.

The three teens laughed their heads off. "Yes really" Rachael said.

Gar got up and was about to go to the kitchen to wash his face when he tripped. He fell on the floor with a thud. He looked at his shoes and saw that his shoe laces were tied together. He turned to the still laughing teens.

"Come on guys, its bad enough you put the whip cream on my face." Gar said.

"Ha! That's what you get" Victor said as he started to get up. He was just about to walk when he fell with a thud as well.

The four of them laughed at the fallen teen.

Richard, Kori and Rachael high fived each other.

"Looks like the pranksters has been pranked." Richard said to the two fallen teens.

**(&)**

Adonis sat in his bedroom with his cellphone. He got the number that was given to him and dialed the number. The phone rang until someone answered the other end.

"Hello?" A deep voice answered.

"Yeah, is this the guy that I meat on the streets yesterday?" Adonis asked.

The man laughed. "Yes, this is. Call me Trigon."

"My name is Adonis Now what's this offer that you can do for me?" Adonis asked.

"Well Adonis, I have been searching for Rachael and I've been watching you and noticed that you have some feelings for her." Trigon said.

"_Gosh this guy is a freak." _Adonis thought. "Alright Trigon get to the chase. What do you want?" Adonis asked.

"I want you with me when I capture Rachael." Trigon said.

"But how-"Adonis asked but was interrupted.

"I will explain more later, Adonis." Trigon said.

"Alright fine" Adonis said.

"I will talk to you later, Adonis." Trigon smirked as he hung up the phone.

Adonis hung up the phone and sighed. He fell back in his bed. He started thinking of what he could do to Rachael and smirked.

**(&)**

"Alright. Now that we had our laughs in, what are we gonna do now?" Victor said.

The teens were sprawled all over the living room. Rachael was lying on the couch upside down. Victor and Gar were lying on the floor while Richard and Kori were snuggling on the couch. Gar looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 8:03pm.

"Alright guys, the night is young and my parents won't be home until 11." Gar said as he sat up.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Victor said as he got up.

"Come on man, that's corny." Gar said.

"Well there's nothing else to do and no way are we leaving you and Rachael alone in the house for two hours." Victor said.

Gar and Rachael blushed. "Alright fine, let's play'' Gar said.

The five teens went into a circle.

"Alright Kori, you go first." Victor said.

"Alright. Um, Rachael. Truth or Dare." Kori said.

"Dare." Rachael said.

"Hmmm...I dare you to get the whip cream spray it all over your head." Kori said with a smile.

Rachael sighed and sprayed the whip cream over her head as her friends laughed. She sat back down in the circle with the whip cream over her. "Thanks Kori. I'm gonna need a shower after this." Rachael said.

"No problem." Kori said with a smile.

"Alright Victor, truth or dare?" Rachael asked.

"Dare little lady." Victor said with a big teasing smile.

"I dare you to do the chicken dance in a bra." Rachael said with a smirk.

Everyone started to laugh and Victor became nervous. "Uh...do you have a bra that I can use?" Victor asked.

Rachael ran upstairs and quickly came back down with a blue bra. "Put it on and do your dance." Rachael said as she laughed at the embarrassment shown in his eyes.

Victor sighed and put the bra on and slowly went up and started to do the chicken dance. Kori sneakily got her phone out and filmed Victor doing the chicken dance while everyone laughed.

"Alright I'm done!" Victor said as he threw the bra back to Rachael.

Rachael looked at her bra. "Thanks for stretching out my bra."

"Rich, truth or dare?" Victor said to him.

Richard became nervous and said "Truth."

Victor looked at him. "Wimp!"

Richard shrugged and smiled.

"Do you have nasty thoughts about Kori in class?" Victor asked with a wicked smile.

Richard's face instantly became red. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Rachael, Victor, and Gar laughed at their embarrassed friend.

"You did pick truth." Gar said to Richard.

Richard lowered his head and mumbled his answer.

"What's that? I can't hear you!" Victor said as he leaned in closer to Richard.

"YES! I said yes." Richard said.

Kori blushed but said nothing.

Richard sighed. "Gar, Truth or dare."

"Dare, dude. I can take whatever you give me." Gar said excitedly.

Richard thought for a minute. "I dare you to make out with Rachael right now, right her."

Everyone looked shocked at Richard.

"Woah man, I never knew you had it in you." Victor said as he padded Richard on the back.

Rachael and Gar both glared at Victor. Victor nervously laughed.

"Come on. You said you can do anything." Richard teasingly said to Gar.

"Yeah but not like THAT!" Gar said shocked.

"When you say anything then you're obviously going to do ANYTHING." Richard said to Gar.

Rachael and Gar looked at each other nervously.

"Come on Rach. Get over here and make out with Gar." Richard said to Rachael.

"Richard, I hate you so much." Rachael said as she walked to Gar and sat down next to him.

They both stared at each other nervously.

"Anytime now." Richard said.

Rachael and Gar slowly connected lip lock with each other. They quickly broke lip lock.

"That wasn't making out." Richard said.

"Oh friend, please let them off the hook. They did kiss in front of us." Kori said to Richard.

"Alright fine." Richard said.

"Alright guys. That's enough truth or dare for one night." Victor said.

The five teens got up from the floor and sat on the couch in silence. Some embarrassed of what has happenend and some that were trying hard not to laugh.

"So what now?" Richard said with boredom.

"It is getting quite boring." Kori said.

"I'm going to go wash the whip cream out of my hair so I'll be back." Rachael said.

"Oh may I come with you?" Kori asked with a big smile.

"Uh, sure…I guess." Rachel said asw she and Kori went upstairs to her bedroom.

"Why do girls go to the bathroom together?" Victor asked.

"Man, who knows." Garfield said.

The silence was interrupted by a cellphone ringing. Gar reached in his pocket and took out his cellphone. He noticed that it was his mother and answered the phone.

"Hey mom. How was the fancy shmancy restaurant?" Gar asked.

"Hey sweetheart. It was good ,but your father and I wont be home for awhile." Mrs. Logan said on the other end.

"Why?" Gar asked.

"Your father and I got in a little car accident." Mrs Logan said.

"Are you guys ok" Gar asked nrvously.

"Don't worry honey. We're fine." Mrs. Logan said. "The car is totaled though so we won't be home until past midnight. Are you friends still there?"

"Yeah, they're still her." Gar said.

"Ok well I guess you guys can still hang out but please don't ruin the house and do anything that you know we wouldn't want you guys doing." Mrs. Logan said.

Gar blushed. "Yes mom, ok."

"Alright sweetheart. I love you." Mrs. Logan said.

"Love you too." Gar said as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Richard asked.

"My mom. It looks like my parents will be home after midnight." Gar said.

"Oh so you and Rachael will have even more time on your hands when we leave." Victor smirked to his friend.

Gar blushed at the comment. "Shut up dude!" Gar said as he smacked his friend who was laughing.

**(&)**

_Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter because personally I think it's kind of 'eh' but I just hope you guys like it. Leave a review! _


	13. Chapter 13

Trigon sat in his chair in the living room. He got his phone out and called his gang. The phone rang and someone picked up the phone.

"Trigon." The gang leader said.

"Today." Trigon said.

"Alright boss. We'll have her by the end of the day." The gang leader.

Trigon cracked into a wicked smile. "Good."

Trigon hung up the phone and sat back in his chair satisfied. _"Just you wait Rachael." _

**(&)**

Gar slowly got up from his bed. His stomach turned. He rubbed his eyes and slowly ran his hands slowly through his blond hair. He laid back in his bed. _"I have a feeling something bad will happen today." _Gar thought as he looked at the ceiling of his bedroom. He slowly got on his feet and washed his face and brushed his teeth. He dressed himself and neatened his hair. He got his book bag and went downstairs to the kitchen. He saw Rachael eating cereal looking quite down and his parents nowhere in got his own bowl of cereal and sat down across from Rachael.

"Where are my parents?" Gar asked.

"They went to work." Rachael said quietly as she took another spoon of her cereal.

"You ok?" Gar said as he started to eat his cereal.

Rachael sighed. "I'm just not feeling too well right now." Rachael said.

"Ok." Gar said as he continued eating his cereal.

The two teens finished eating their cereal and got ready to leave the house for school.

"Are you sure you are feeling well enough to go to school?" Gar asked.

"Yeah Gar, I'm fine. It'll probably pass by third period." Rachael said.

"Alright. If you say so." Gar said as he opened the door for her.

The two teens started walking to school quietly, unaware of the group of thugs watching them a block away. Richard and Gar entered the school building. Rachael looked up and saw Adonis smiling wickedly at her. Rachael became scared and walked closer to Gar. Gar noticed this and looked to her.

"Are you ok?" Gar said.

"Yeah, Im fine." Rachael said as they retrieved their books from their lockers and entered their homeroom.

Rachael and Gar went to their normal spots in the back of the class with their friends.

"Hey ya'll." Victor said.

The two of them quietly greeted their friends.

"You guys look depressed." Richard said.

"Yes, are you guys feeling ok?" Kori said.

"We're fine. It's just the mornings." Rachael said with a small smile.

"Yo, whats up with Adonis?" Victor said to his four friends.

The four of them quickly glanced at the large teen. He was smirking and looking at Rachael here and there. Rachael quickly looked away scared and disgusted.

"I don't know but he better snap out of it and leave us alone." Gar said as he gave a glare to Adonis.

"Yes, Adonis has become creepier." Kori said.

Richard chuckled at Kori's innocence. "Yeah, he has." Richard said.

Rachael lowered her head on the desk. Gar noticed this and rubbed her back.

"Are you sure you're fine." Gar whispered to her as he kept rubbing her back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think it's just a stomach ache." Rachel said quietly to Gar.

Gar kissed her cheek and kept rubbing her back as Rachael put her head back down. Adonis surely took notice of this and balled his fists. He subdued his anger and turned away from the couple.

The bell rang and the students went to their classroom. Rachael and Gar got to their first classroom. He sat next to her checking up on her here and there. She silently nodded her head indicating that she was fine. Gar reluctantly gave up and paid attention to the teacher. Time went by quickly and it was already lunch. Rachael was feeling alittle better but not too much.

"Yo Rachael, what did u do last night?" Victor asked the sick girl.

"Nothing. It's probably just a common stomach ache." Rachael said quietly as she slowly ate her sandwich.

"True." Victor said.

"You should probably go home and rest." Richard said.

Rachael silently agreed. "Yeah."

Gar looked at her nervously. "You're gonna walk home by yourself?"

"Well, yeah. I don't have a car to drive home." Rachael said.

"Maybe I should walk you home." Gar said.

"No Gar, It's alright. I'm a big girl." Rachael said with a small smile.

Gar kissed Rachael on the lips. "Alright."

The three teens awed at the cute couple infront of them.

"Well aint that the most cutest thing I have ever seen." Victor said in a playful tone.

The two teens blushed. Rachael got up from her seat.

"Bye guys." Rachael said to her four friends.

"Bye Rachael." They replied.

Rachael walked out of the double doors of the lunchroom. Gar turned around looking kind of sad.

"Awe cheer up, man. You're gonna see her when you get home." Victor said.

"Yeah I know. I just feel like something isn't right." Gar said.

"Don't worry friend." Kori said with a reassuring smile.

Gar smiled at his three friends. "Alright." Gar said ,but he couldn't get the fact of something wrong happening out of his head.

**(&)**

Rachael walked into the nursing office. The nurse turned around and looked at her patiend. She looked like a 27 year old. She had black hair pulled into a neat bun on the top of her head. She wore a white nursing dress that went down to just below her knees.

"Yes?" The nurse asked sweetly to Rachael.

"I have really bad stomach aches so I was wondering if I could head home early." Rachael said quietly.

The nurse felt Rachael's body temperature. "Your temperature is higher than it usually should so I guess you should go home and rest." The nurse took a piece of paper and wrote on it. She handed it to Rachael.

"Just show the principle this slip and you'll be ready to go." The nurse said.

"Thankyou." Rachael said with a small smile.

"No problem." The nurse said with a smile.

Rachael showed the slip to the principle who gave her the approval to leave school early. Rachael walked out the school doors and started walking along the sidewalk she walked along the sidewalk until she felt someone staring at her. She turned around and saw a black van. She stared hard at it seeing if someone was in the driver's seat but shrugged it off. She walked faster until she heard a car starting. She quickly turned around and saw that the van was starting to move. She sprinted along the sidewalk and saw that the van was chasing her. She went from a sprint to a run. She was running as fast as her legs could take her until she tripped. She dropped her book bag and kept running until she felt a hand grab the back of her shirt. A wet, black cloth covered her mouth. Rachael struggled against the grip until she started to feel tired and drowsy. She kept fighting until she lost consciousness. She used all her might to stay awake but couldn't as the darkness consumed her.

**(&)**

The bell rang and everyone sprang from their seats, happy that the school day was quickly got his books together and quickly left the classroom. He was just about to leave until Victor came up infront of him.

"Woah, woah! I knw you're eager to leave school ,but you were never this eager to leave." Victor said.

"Sorry, dude. I just want to see if Rachael made it home safely and is alright." Gar said.

"Alright dude, I understand how you want to make sure your girlfriend is alright." Victor said.

"Come on man. Ill walk with ya home to see if she's alright too. Richard and Kori ditched me to go on a date." Victor said to his best friend.

"Thanks man." Gar said with a smile.

The two friends walked to Gar's home chatting. The soon made it to Gar's house. Gar opened the house and saw his parents sitting on the couch.

"Hey mom. Hey dad. Is Rachael feeling better?" Gar said.

Mr. and mrs logan looked at Gar confused. "Sweetheart, what are you talking about? Rachael never came home. I was here all day." Mrs. Logan said to her son.

Gar's eyes grew big. "Wha- WHAT! She came home early because she wasn't feeling good! I knew I should have walked her home!" Gar said as he freaked out.

"Calm down man. We'll call the cops then go out looking for her." Victor said as he grabbed his friend.

Mr. and mrs. Logan soon called the police. They started searching for the missing girl. Gar and Victor were walking along the sidewalk looking for the missing boy.

"Dude, I knew I should have went with her!" Gar said.

"Calm down,man." Victor said quietly.

"NO! You've been telling me to calm down and so fair it's not working! The girl I love is missing and you're tellin me to CALM DOWN!" Gar screamed as tears started pouring down his face.

Victor looked sad at his friend. "I'm sorry,man. I didn't mean to get you angry. I want to find her as much as you want to."

Gar calmed down and sighed. "Thanks man. I'm just worried. Rachael is just so quiet and sweet…..I just don't want her to get hurt." Gar said quietly.

Victor patted his friend on the back. "We'll find her." Victor said as he and Gar walked along the streets looking for Rachael.

**(&)**

Racahel slowly and groggily opened her eyes. She was sitting in a wooden chair with her hands tied behind her back. Her head was spinning. She looked around and instantly knew where she was.

"Well, hello Rachael." Trigon said as he walked out of the shadows into the light.

Fear soon rose in Rachael as she saw her father's eyes once again.

"I haven't seen you in awhile. How have you been?" He asked with a smirk as he walked to her. "Well you look good. It seems that you're bruises healed." He said as he ran his hands along Rachael's arms.

Rachael flinched from the touch and quickly pulled away from the man as far as the restraints could let her in the chair.

Trigon looked at her. "It seems you became more bold." He said as he stared into Rachael's angry eyes.

"Why are you doing this! I thought you would be happy that i was out of your hair." Rachael said angrily to the man.

"Why Rachael, you're talking back to me again." Trigon said calmly. He quickly turned round slapped Rachael hard across the face. Rachael's head quickly turned to the left from the force of the slap. She slowly lifted her head and looked at her father's angry eyes.

"You know how I don't like you talking back to me." He said to her.

Tears ran down Rachael's eyes. "Please. Let me go. I didn't do anything wrong!" Rachael begged.

Trigon laughed at his crying daughter. "Oh Rachael. You did a lot of things wrong. You ran away, tried to get me arrested, and had me pay a lot of money to get your butt back in this house." He slowly pulled out a whip from a hidden compartment that was behind him.

Rachael's eyes grew big as he came closer to her with the whip.

"And I have to teach you a lesson." Trigon said as he raised the whip over his head ready to swing.

**(&)**

"Oh man look!" Victor said to Gar.

There, in the bushes, was Rachael's book bag. Gar went toward the bag and picked it up from under the bush.

"Apparently, she was taken by force." Gar said.

"This is getting scarier and scarier" Victor said to his friend.

The sun was setting and it was getting dark. "Come on man, we're gonna have to search tomorrow when it's bright out." Victor said to his friend.

Gar sighed. "Alright,dude. Lets go." Gar said in a very quiet and depressed voice.

The two teens walked home. Gar opened the door to his home and saw his parents furiously calling cops, asking if they've seen Rachael. Gar smiled at the love that they had for Rachael.

"Mom, dad." Gar said, getting his parent's attention.

Mrs. Logan got up from the couch and hugged her son. She kissed him on the top of his head. "Don't worry son. We'll find Rachael."

Gar cried all his frustrations, stress and fears onto his mother's shoulders. He hugged her back as she started rubbing his back. Mr. Logan soon got up as well and hugged the both of them.

"We'll find her,son." said softly to his son.

"Let's all go to bed. We'll probably find something tomorrow morning after a good night's rest." Mrs. Logan said.

Gar slowly pulled away from his parents and went upstairs,but instead of going to his bedroom, he went to Rachael's. He took in her scent and laid in her bed. He cried himself to sleep thinking one thing.

"_I love you, Rachael." _ Gar thought repeatedly to himself as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**(&)**

_Hello again! Two chapters in one day! I hope you like it. I know it's like really late, but I don't know when you guys go to bed so enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review! I would love to see what you guys think of this chapter and the story overall so far. Good night guys! _


	14. Chapter 14

Rachael slowly opened her eyes. She moved her head but had to stop as she felt a sharp pain in her neck. She moaned in pain and saw that she was still tied to the chair but had wounds all over her body. Her skin was red with lashes of the whip. Rachael soon tried to get her hands free from the ropes again but failed. She looked around slowly to search for something to cut the ropes. She soon stopped as she heard someone coming down the stairs. Trigon came down the stairs into the living room with a smirk.

"Good morning, Rachael. Did you sleep well?" Trigon asked in a fake, caring voice as he walked up to her. He walked into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. He sat down at the dining room table that was near Rachael. Rachael looked at her father eating the delicious looking sandwich in front of her. He looked up from his sandwich and saw Rachael staring at him.

Trigon laughed and said. "Oh, Rachael! Are you hungry?" He asked.

Rachael became angry and said nothing. She looked down at her feet.

Trigon smirked and got up from his seat with his sandwich in his hand. He stood right in front of her and bowed down to face her face to face. "Are you sure you don't want some?" He asked.

Rachael kept quiet and kept looking at her feet. She closed her eyes and tried to block her father out.

Trigon soon became angry and went back to his seat with his sandwich. "Fine, if you're not going to say anything then I guess I won't feed you." Trigon finished his sandwich and got up from his seat. He sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

"You know Rachael, I'm actually proud of you." Trigon said as he lazily sat back in the couch flipping it through the channels. "You were able to get out of my house, find yourself a little boyfriend, make some friends, and live in a better house. Coates to you." Trigon laughed.

Rachael kept her head down and her eyes closed. She blocked out every word that her father said. She sat in the chair that she was bound to thinking of her friends, Gar, her new family, and her life. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized that she might not see them again.

Trigon became very angry and got up. He slapped Rachael hard across the face causing a red handprint on Rachael's face. Tears flowed freely from the unexpected slap. Trigon grabbed her by the chin. Rachael opened her eyes and looked fearfully in her eyes.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" Trigon said in her face.

Rachael stared at her father in fear. She couldn't find the words to say anything.

Trigon slapped her again. "Answer me!" He screamed in her face.

"Yes." Rachael said quickly to her father.

Trigon let go of her chin and sat back on the couch. Rachael closed her eyes and sat there quietly in fear of doing something else wrong. She opened her eyes and looked at her feet. She started to feel light headed and dizzy. She closed her eyes to calm the dizziness, but it wouldn't help. She felt her stomach turning and bile rising in her throat. _"No, not now." _ Rachael thought. She tried to keep it down but couldn't. Trigon looked at her confused. "What's wrong with you?" Trigon asked as he looked at his daughter's face that was turning extremely pale. He kept looking at her until he realized. "Oh heck no! You are not barfing on my carpet!" He quickly went into the kitchen and brought a plastic bag for her. Just as the plastic bag was in her face, Rachael let it go and threw up whatever was in her stomach. Trigon grimaced at the smell of it. When Rachael was finish, he tied the bag and threw it away. He came up with an idea and went upstairs. Rachael watched as her father went upstairs. Fear rose in her as she started think of what weapon he might bring back with him. To her relief, he came back with nothing. He untied the ropes that bounded her wrists.

"Come on!" He said harshly as he dragged Rachael by her hair. Rachael screamed silently in pain as her father pulled her hair with force. He dragged her through her hair up the stairs. He let go of her hair and pushed her bedroom. "Lie down. You better not throw up when you're in here because you're going to have a little guest later in the day." Trigon smirked as he closed the door and locked it.

Rachael looked around her old bedroom. She slowly got to her feet and tried to find an escape. She tried to open the windows but they were blocked by wooden bars. She tried to unlock the door but it was locked from the outside. Rachael slowly lost hope. She walked to her bed and laid in her bed trying to maybe get some sleep.

**(&)**

Gar, Victor and Richard walked along the streets looking for Rachael. Gar looked as if he couldn't get any sleep for days. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was messy and his clothes were disheveled.

"Gar, it looks like you need some sleep." Richard said concerned.

"No! I have to look for Rachael." Gar said frantically.

"No, Gar, you have us, your parents and the cops to help you look for Rachael. It's not just you." Victor said with a small smile.

Gar stopped searching and looked at his two friends in front of him. He sighed and sat down on the sidewalk. "I'm sorry guys. I just really want to find her." Gar said sadly as he put his head down.

Richard and Victor sat down beside their friend. Richard put his hand on Gar's shoulder. "We all do, Gar."

"Yeah man, we want to get her back just as much as you want to." Victor said to Gar.

Gar looked at the ground and rubbed his head. He sighed. "I need a shower." He said quietly.

"Yes you do." Richard said with a smile.

The three teens walked back to Gar's house. After minutes of walking and talking, they reached Gar's house. Mr. and Mrs. Logan saw their son and his friends enter the house.

"Oh Gar!" Mrs. Logan ran up and hugged him. "I didn't see you all morning. I didn't know where you were." She said worriedly.

"Don't worry Mrs. Logan. We kept an eye on him." Victor said with a smile.

Mrs. Logan smiled at the two boys. "Thank you guys." She turned to her son. "Gar, go upstairs and get yourself cleaned up please?"

"I was just about to do that, mom." Gar said as he turned to go get cleaned up.

Mrs. Logan walked into the kitchen and have Victor and Richard follow her. "Are you guys hungry?" Mrs. Logan asked the two boys.

"Yes." Victor said quickly.

Mrs. Logan laughed "Oh Victor, you still have a big appetite."

Victor sat back happily and patted his stomach. "Yes ma'am, I do."

Mrs. Logan prepared two meat sandwiches for the hungry boys. Victor ate greedily as Richard ate his looking at Victor.

"You know boys," Mr. Logan said as he put his newspaper down. "I made these missing fliers to hand out to people in case they see Rachael." Mr. Logan said as he took a pile of fliers.

Victor and Richard looked through them. "That's great. I'm sure Gar would be happy about this." Richard said.

"Happy about what?" Gar said as he walked into the kitchen with clean clothes on and his wet hair stuck to his forehead.

"These fliers that I had printed out to help us find Rachael." Mr. Logan said as he showed Gar a flier.

Gar's eyes lit up. "Awesome!" Gar hugged his father. "Thanks dad! This will help a lot!" Gar said happily.

Mr. Logan smiled. "No problem, son."

"Gar, come eat something before you leave this house." Mrs. Logan said as she gave him a plate with a sandwich and chips.

"Thanks, mom." Gar said.

"So do you boys have any clues or found any trace of Rachael?" Mr. Logan said.

"Yeah! We found her book bag!" Gar said as he remembered the boo bag he found in the bush. He went to his bedroom quickly to retrieve it. He showed his father in the kitchen. "Victor and I found it in the bush near the school."

Mr. Logan examined the book bag. "Well she obviously was taken by force. We should give this to the police. Maybe this might help them on finding her." Mr. Logan said.

Richard, Gar and Victor went out looking for Rachael. They carried flyers around with them giving it out to people who walked along the sidewalks.

"Guys, we need clues." Richard said "We can't just walk around giving flyers to people. That will take too long." Richard said thinking. "Gar, who do you think could kidnap Rachael?"

Gar thought hard about it for a minute. "Adonis!"

"Well then, let's go confront Adonis." Richard said.

Gar smiled and smacked his friend on the back. "This is why you're my friend!"

The three teens walked up the stairs to Adonis' house. Gar banged loudly on the door. Adonis opened the door looking as if he was just about to leave.

"What do you ladies want?'' Adonis asked angrily.

Gar became angrier. "Where's Rachael!" Gar screamed.

Adonis smirked. "Your little girlfriend dumped you already?"

Gar jumped and punched Adonis in the face. Adonis fell back as he Gar pounced on him and started punching him. Adonis punched Gar and pushed him out of his house. He closed the door and said "I don't want you messing up my parent's house." He said as he smirked at the blonde on the floor.

"Come on! Last time we fought, I kicked you're butt." Gar said as he got in a fighting stance.

Adonis ran toward Gar and started punching. Gar missed some punches, but was punched in the gut. Adonis was just about to punch again until he was pushed by Victor.

"Lay off, man! We just want to know where Rachael is." Victor said angrily to Adonis.

"I don't know where your little girlfriend is!" Adonis said.

"Come on guys. He's nothing but trash right now." Richard said as he and his friends started to leave.

"_Your little girlfriend is about to be mine." _Adonis thought to himself as he smirked.

**(&)**

Rachael slowly opened her eyes and got up from her bed. Her body was still a little bruised from the previous beating. The door opened and her father came in with a smirk on his face.

"Did you sleep well?" His father asked sarcastically.

Rachael nodded her head in fear of having her father hitting her head. Trigon smirked.

"Good. I'm going out to get a drink. I'll be back tomorrow morning." He said as he close the door and lock it.

Rachael sighed and laid back in her bed. She heard the door open and close indicating that her father left. Rachael got up from her bed and tried to find a way to escape. She looked around her room. She went to the window and clawed at the wood bars that was locking the window. She kicked it but it still wouldn't budge. She looked around the room again until she heard the door opening and closing. Rachael froze.

"_I thought he left." _Rachael thought. She heard someone coming up the stairs. Rachael stayed quiet. She looked around her room and ran to her closet. She hid just in time. The door to her bedroom opened slowly. Rachael held her breath and stayed as quiet as possible. Adonis walked into the bedroom. Rachael quietly gasped. Luck defiantly wasn't on her side as she lost her footing and fell out of her closet. She landed with a thud. Adonis smirked and walked to her.

"Hey baby." He said as he gave her a husky smirk.

"Stay away from me!" Rachael said as she got up from the floor and ran to the opposite side of the room. "Why do you keep stalking me!"

"I don't stalk you. I simply admire your beauty." He said as he walked even closer to her.

Rachael backed up as far away as she could. She started to throw stuff at him. "Stay away from me!" Rachael screamed in fear.

"No way, babe." He said with a smile as he walked even closer.

"Rachael ran to the right side of her room and ran onto her bed to avoid running thru Adonis. Rachael was just about to exit the bedroom until Adonis grabbed her ankle. Rachael fell with another thud. Rachael tried to kick Adonis in the face but wouldn't work. He grabbed her other leg and kept it in place.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna make you feel good." Adonis said as he crawled on top of her.

Rachael screamed and started to punch Adonis with her free hands. He took hold of her hands. He laid on top of her and raised her hands over her head. Rachael squirmed under him trying to get away. Adonis smirked and put his head down and start sucking her neck. Tears ran down Rachael's face as she screamed.

"Please! No!" Rachael begged.

"Don't worry." Adonis smirked. "You're going to enjoy it." Adonis said as he took his free hand and slid it under her shirt.

Rachael screamed as she felt his cold hand on her breast. She tried to get the big teen off of her but it was no use due to his large size.

"You know, I never told you that I love the feisty ones." Adonis huskily said to her as he resumed kissing her neck.

Rachael wept. "Adonis, no! Please!"

"I'm gonna have you saying yes instead of no." Adonis said as he lowered his pants.

Rachael tried to kick him again. Adonis smacked her. "I've been wanting to do that for a while." Adonis said with a smile after he smacked the girl underneath him.

Adonis pulled Rachael by her with force. He brought her face to his and kissed her roughly on the lips. Rachael kept her mouth closed and tried to get away from him. Adonis pushed her rough on the floor and leapt on top of her. He pulled down Rachael's pants though it was a huge struggle, but he apparently managed to do so. He laid on top of her so that she couldn't run away and held her hands together above her head.

"Cheer up babe." Adonis said huskily to her. "This is supposed to be a good time."

"How is this a good time? You're raping me! You freak!" Rachael spit in his face after she gave her rant.

Adonis slapped her hard on the face. "I was going to take it slow for you but it looks like I shouldn't." Adonis said angrily.

Adonis moved Rachael's underwear out of the way and pounded himself into Rachael. Rachael screamed loudly from the pain. Adonis kept going in and out quickly. Rachael kept screaming in pain.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Adonis said as he kept going quickly.

Blood ran down Rachael's thighs. "Stop! Please!" Rachael begged as the pain got even worse.

The action kept going on for thirty minutes. Adonis increased his speed and released himself. He slowly pulled himself out and smirked at the girl on the floor. Rachael was breathing very heavily and was in pain. Adonis rose to his feet and pulled up his pants. He got his coat and his belongings. He was just about to walk out the door till he looked back at the girl in pain. He turned around and picked Rachael up bridal style. He carried her over to her bed. He laid her gingerly on the bed and covered her with the sheets. Rachael was too weak to fight back and was just about to lose consciousness. Adonis leaned over to her and whispered in her ear. "I'm not that bad of a guy to leave you on the floor." Adonis smirked and walked out of the bedroom just as Rachael lost consciousness. He locked the bedroom door and walked out the house. He got in his car and started to drive away.

"_That'll teach him for messing with me." _Adonis thought to himself as he drove home.

**(&) **

_Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I bet you guys already figured out what Adonis was going to do to Rachael anyway from previous chapters ,BUT that is why I am probably going to try to put a surprise on you all…Hopefully you won't figure it out. I might give you some hints, but who knows what I'll do next! Please leave a review of what you think of this chapter and the story. Thanks for reading! Have a nice day! :)_

_OH YEAH! I am sorry for not spelling check I think chapter 13. I absolutely forgot to do that but yeah! Have a nice day :)_


	15. Chapter 15

Trigon walked into his house at 3:45AM. He walked in and went upstairs slowly. He opened Rachael's bedroom and looked around. The bedroom was a mess. There were papers thrown everywhere. Rachael's clothes were on the floor, and her chair was on the floor.

Trigon whistled "_She fought that kid." _Trigon thought to himself. He went to Rachael's bed and was about to wake her when he realized she didn't have any clothes on.

Trigon looked away. "_The kid could have at least dressed her before he left." _He sighed and woke her. He sighed and woke her.

Rachael slowly opened her eyes and looked at her father. She was still in pain and was scared. She soon realized that she was naked and covered herself.

"Get dressed and come on." Trigon said as he walked towards her bedroom door.

Rachael slowly got up from her bed and tried to find her clothes until her father screamed.

"Hurry up! We have to leave." Trigon said angrily.

Rachael quickly put her clothes on. Trigon quickly grabbed her arm and brought her out of the house and to his car. He pushed her into the back seat. He quickly got into the driver's seat and sped away from the house.

Rachael laid in the back seat. She was starving and wasn't feeling well. The moving from her reckless father's driving brought even more pain to her. She slowly sat up and tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't. She looked out the window. _"Gar, I love you." _Rachael thought to herself as tears ran down her face.

**(&)**

Darkness surrounded Gar's bedroom. Mrs. Logan opened the door and poked her head in the bedroom. She sighed and walked into her son's bedroom. She spread open the curtain. Sunlight filled the room. Gar moaned at the light that was suddenly flashed in his eyes. He pulled the bed sheets over his head.

"C'mon Gar, you have to get up." Mrs. Logan said shaking her son.

Gar mumbled incoherent words. Mrs. Logan shook harder.

"Gar! You have to go to school." Mrs. Logan said even louder.

"Mom, do I have to?" Gar said as he slowly rose from his bed.

"No. I know you're taking this pretty hard, but you still have to go to school." Mrs. Logan said.

Gar sighed and laid back down in his bed.

"Get up, get dressed and go eat your breakfast." Mrs. Logan said.

"Ok." Gar said quietly.

Mrs. Logan kissed her son on the forehead and walked out of the bedroom. Gar slowly got out of his bed and walked slowly to the bathroom. He freshened up and got dressed. He went down to the kitchen to eat his breakfast. He quickly ate and when out the door to school.

Gar walked through the double doors to the school. He slowly walked to his locker and sighed. Victor came up to him and pat him on the back.

"Hey man, how you feeling?" Victor said to his friend.

"Not good, dude. I don't think we'll find her." Gar said sadly to his friend.

"Don't give up Gar. We'll find her." Victor said as they walked to homeroom.

They entered the classroom and went to their natural spots. Kori saw Gar and ran up to hug him.

"Oh friend, I am so sorry to hear about Rachael. I do hope we find her soon." Kori said with tears in her eyes.

Gar returned the hug and replied. "Yeah, me too."

Gar sat at his seat with his friends He kept looking at the empty seat next to him and looked down. His friends clearly noticed this and became sorry for him. The bell rang and the teacher came into the classroom giving out the announcements. Gar looked at the empty seat and realized that Adonis was looking at him with a smirk. Gar looked at him confused and angry. Gar turned around and ignored the teen. _"I don't have time to deal with him." _Gar thought to himself.

**(&)**

Trigon drove up to an abandoned house. Rachael looked at the old dark house. Her father pulled her out of the car and dragged her to the front of the house. Trigon knocked on the door and waited a couple seconds until a tall man with a white tank top and dirty blue jeans opened the door. Rachael looked up at him. He smirked down to her and Rachael became scared.

"Trigon, what you doin here?" The man asked him.

"We need a place to stay for a while until I can get us somewhere else to go." Trigon said holding tightly to Rachael's arm.

The man looked at the girl and smirked again. "This your daughter?" He asked.

"Yeah" Trigon saying not too proudly.

"Well sure I guess. As long as you give me some pay." The man said with a mischievous smile.

Trigon rolled his eyes and angrily got money out of his pocket and gave to the man.

Trigon dragged Rachael upstairs into one of the bedrooms. He pushed her inside.

"Stay in here." He said angrily.

Rachael looked around the room. It was dark and there was an old rickety bed. Rachael sat on the bed. She laid on the bed for 20 minutes in hope of some of the pain going away until she heard the door open slowly. As quickly as she could, she sat up. The man walked into the bedroom with food on a plate.

"Here's a slice of pizza for ya" He said as he put the plate of the two slices of pizza on the floor in the middle of the room.

Rachael sat on the bed scared. She didn't know what to do. She hasn't eaten in days. Her father has also been beating her on a daily basis. The man started to walk to the bed. Rachael became even more fearful of the man. She backed away as far as she could on the bed. The man smirked.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said as he playfully put his hands up.

"Leave me alone." Rachael said.

The man shrugged. "Alright. If you say so." He turned around to walk out of the room until he turned around and said. "Oh and my name is Mason." He smiled and locked the door as he left.

Rachael looked at the pizza on the plate and eagerly took the pizza slices. After she ate the food, she felt a lot better. She laid on the bed and tried to sleep.

The man walked downstairs to the living room where Trigon and a group of men were sitting having drinks.

"Yo, Trigon, do you feed that girl?" Mason asked as he sat down with the group.

"Nah." Trigon said as he smoked a cigarette.

Mason looked at the evil man and went back to his smoke.

**(&)**

Gar walked down the sidewalk alone. His thoughts wrapped around Rachael and where she was. He turned left and saw Rachael's house. He stood in front of the house just staring at it and walked up to the house. He walked up the drive thru and noticed that the door was unlocked. He slowly opened the door and looked around. He walked into the dirty house. Memories of Rachael's unconscious body flashed through his head. He shook his head and walked up to the second floor. He looked through rooms and found Rachael's room it was still a mess.

"_Rachael is a neat freak. She couldn't have done this to her own room." _ Gar thought. He put his book bag and looked around the room. He saw the chair lying on the floor and walked passed it. He looked at the wooden bars that was blocking the window. He looked closer at it and saw scratch marks on it. Gar's eyes grew big.

"_Rachael was here!" _ Gar quickly took his cellphone out and started taking pictures of the room. He quickly put his book bag on and ran out of the house leaving the door unlocked to the house. He ran home quickly to tell his parents.

**(&)**

Mrs. Logan stood behind the kitchen sink until she heard the front door being thrown open. She turned around quickly and saw Gar.

"Oh Gar! You scared me." She said as she finished up.

"Mom! I found some clues on Rachael." Gar said out of breath.

"Ok. Calm down and tell me what you're trying to say." Mrs. Logan said.

Gar took his cellphone out ad showed his mother the pictures.

"Oh my gosh. Gar, where did you find these?" Mrs. Logan asked.

"In her house!" Gar replied.

Mrs. Logan smiled. "Good job, son. We might be closer to finding Rachael."

Gar smiled and hug his mother.

**(&)**

Rachael sat on the rickety bed. She saw the clock that read 10:45pm. She looked around the room for an escape. "I could climb out the window." Rachael said to herself. She walked to the window and noticed that it was a very small circle shaped window. "I can't even get my shoulders through that window. Even if I get out, I would fall to my death." Rachael thought out loud. She walked around the room thinking. "Maybe I could sneak out when everyone is sleeping." Rachael walked around looking for something to help her. Rachael sighed and sat on the bed "If only I have a way to contact Gar!" Rachael said. She sat in silence. "If I can sneak out of this room at night when everyone is sleeping, I could probably walk out the front door undetected." Rachael pondered her plan. "Alright, seems like a good plan. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:50 pm. _"Wow, time went by."_ Rachael soon heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She sat properly on the bed.

Trigon unlocked the door and walked in the bedroom with a beer bottle in his hand. He looked at his daughter on the bed and rolled his eyes.

"Get your butt on the floor. That's my bed." Trigon said as he put his beer bottle down and sat on the bed.

Rachael crawled to the corner farthest from her father and brought her legs up to her chest. Trigon took his shoes off his feet and looked at his fearful daughter in the corner. He smirked. "You know Rachael, this never would have happened. You should have obeyed me." Trigon said as he laid in the bed.

Rachael ignored him and closed her eyes. "What did I tell you about not answering back?!" Trigon said loudly from his bed. Rachael lifted her head and looked at her father.

"Yes sir." Rachael quietly said.

Trigon smirked and turned the lights off. "Sweet dreams, Rachael."

Rachael laid cold on the hard floor while her father slept on the rickety bed. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 3:24 am. She turned to her father and saw that he was fast asleep snoring loudly. "_Time for this plan to take effect." _Rachael thought. Rachael was just about to get up until she leaned over in pain. She tried not to release her stomachs content. She looked over to her father to make sure he was still sleeping and quietly got up from the cold floor.

"_He might kill me for this, but I have to get out of here." _ Rachael thought. She tip toed quietly to the door and silently left the bedroom. _"Thankfully he didn't lock the door." _

Rachael swallowed hard and made her way down to the living room. Her stomach growled. She saw the kitchen on the other side of the room and saw that there was a slice of untouched pizza on the counter. She looked around her to see if no one was watching her. She saw that there wasn't and quickly grabbed the pizza slice. Once she retrieved the pizza slice she quickly but silently ran to the door. Just as she was about to twist the doorknob, a big hand grabbed her arm. She quickly turned around and saw the angry eyes of her father. She looked up towards him with fear in her eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said menacingly toward her.

Rachael couldn't even respond. She started fight against her father's strong grip and walk out the door. _"I have to leave! I'm so close!"_ Rachael thought as she extended her other hand to the doorknob. She kicked her father hard. He lessened his grip slightly which provided Rachael some closeness to the door. She kicked her father again as hard as she could. Trigon quickly released his grip. Rachael ran to the door and ran out the house. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She turned and saw her father chasing right after her. She ran as fast as she could, but her father came in quick. _"How can he run so fast?! He smokes and drinks every day!" _Rachael thought as she kept running. Her stomach began to ache and her legs were getting tired. She hid behind big, dark trees. Trigon stopped and looked around for the teenage girl.

"I know you're here Rachael. Come on out, I won't hurt you." He said jokingly.

Rachael held her breath and quietly prayed that he wouldn't see her. Trigon looked. He quietly stood trying to hear her. He went further into the woods looking for his lost daughter. Rachael quietly got up from her hiding spot and quickly walked out the woods. She was just about to run off again until something grabbed her hair. Trigon pulled her to him. He laughed evilly in her dace.

"Face it Rachael, you're not going anywhere." Trigon said in her face.

Rachael kicked him again, but Trigon grabbed her leg and twisted it. She screamed in pain and tried to get out of his grasp, but wasn't strong enough. He grabbed a stick and start beating her with it. He hit her consistently with a stick. He kicked her back. He grabbed her and punched her in the face. She fell to the ground with a bloody face. He kicked her stomach. Rachael soon threw up. Trigon hit her again with the big stick for the past ten minutes. Rachael laid on the ground in unconscious. Her hair was tangled and her face was bloody. Her leg was twisted and looked a little swollen. Trigon wiped the sweat off his forehead and carried the beaten girl back to the abandoned house.

**(&)**

Police searched through Rachael's home. They checked every crack of the house and made notes of big details that could help them with their investigation. The Logans were on the scene. A man in black pants and a button up shirt with a tie. He had a note pad in his hand and walked to the family.

"Hello, my name is John. I'm in charge of this investigation." He took extended his hand for a handshake. Mr. Logan shook the man's hand. "Can I ask the three of you some questions?" He asked the three.

"Sure." Mr. Logan said.

"Do any three of you know the man who owns this house?" He asked.

"Yeah, Rachael's father." Gar said.

"Do you believe that he is Rachael's kidnapper?" He asked

"I know that he is the kidnapper." Gar said in a sure tone.

"Gar, do you know about Rachael's father? Do you have any knowledge of him at all?" He asked

Gar thought for a minute. "No, not really. I mean he has been beating Rachael."

"So he has been abusing Rachael. Do you have proof?"

"I found her left for dead right there in that spot." Gar said as he pointed to where the police officer was standing."

John nodded and wrote in his notepad once again "Do you have any idea of where they might be right now?"

"I'm not sure but it's probably far and secluded." Gar said.

"Alright. Well, we checked her bedroom and saw that the room was in shambles so she must have been abused in the room. We are inspecting it out for clues. We have also found recent blood stains in the carpet." John said.

Tears ran down Mrs. Logan's face. Mr. Logan hugged his wife to comfort her.

"I know that this is difficult to hear, but Rachael was hear recently and was obviously beaten. Since you said that her father was abusive, it ties up to him, but we are not too sure on him being the kidnapper. We will begin searching on the outskirts of the city." John said as he closed his notebook. He nodded his head and walked off to help investigate. The Logan family walked out of the house. They got their car and drove away. It was silent. No one dared break the silence. Their thoughts were wrapped around the teenage girl that they quickly loved. Mrs. Logan wiped the tears from her eyes with a tissue. Mr. Logan looked toward her and rubbed her shoulder. "Don't worry, honey. We'll find her."

"It's good to know they they'll start searching out of town." Gar said while he looked out the window of the back seat.

"Yeah, son. I'm sure they'll find her." Mr. Logan said as he kept his eyes on the road.

"It's been weeks dad! When will they find her?" Gar said angrily.

"They're doing their best, sweetheart. We just have to be patient." Mrs. Logan said.

"Well I guess I'm gonna have to find her myself." Gar quietly said to himself.

_(O)_

Gar walked into the classroom. He went straight to the back of the classroom.

"Sup bro!" Victor said as he patted Gar on the back.

"Hey dude." Gar said as he sat down.

"Any luck on finding Rachael?" Richard asked.

"Oh yes! I would very much like to see Rachael again." Kori said.

Gar sighed. "They searched her house and said that she was there recent and that she was abuse. I told them to search the outskirts of the city for better luck."

"We'll get her back Gar." Victor said re-assuring to his friend.

"I'm about to look for her myself." Gar said.

"Friend, are you sure? You could get hurt." Kori said.

"I don't care. I want her back." Gar said as he looked down.

Victor pat his friends back. "I'll help you find her."

"Me too." Richard said.

"I will also!" Kori said with a big smile.

Gar smiled at his three friends. "Thanks guys."

_**(&)**_

_Hey guys! I'm sorry if it took me awhile to post this chapter. I was going to finish it yesterday but this huge snow storm came in, and I was stuck on the road with my family for over 4 hours due to traffic. I was so angry, but here's a new chapter. I hope it is long enough for your liking. Please leave a review! _


	16. AN

_Hey guys, I've heard a lot of "oh this is such a dark story", and I want to say that it is not made to be a dark story. It will get better. I don't plan for the story to be a dark story forever. There's happiness coming to this story. I will give you all a new chapter tomorrow or the day after that. Thank you for reviewing and giving me your feedback. I'm sorry if you are disappointed that this isn't a chapter in the story, but I am working on it right now. __ Thanks again. Leave a Review._


	17. Chapter 16

Kori looked at the paper map of Jump City. Richard sat next to her pointing different locations out to her giving her information. Gar was sitting in the passenger seat while Victor drove. They were all in Victor's car on the highway.

"Rich, give me the map!" Gar yelled at his friend.

"Calm down! I'm trying to find where we're going." Richard screamed back at the blond.

"No! Give it to me now!" Gar said angrily as he turned the opposite way in his seat to get the map.

"If you fools ruin my car! You will both walk home!" Victor said as he tried to focus on the road.

Gar grabbed the map and snatched it from Richard's hands. "You're going to make a left." Gar said.

Victor turned to the left. "There's nothing but woods here." Victor said as he rode along a dirt road."

"It is most beautiful." Kori said with big eyes as she looked out the window.

"If a deer pops up from here and hit my baby, I'm killing it!" Victor said.

"Calm down dude." Gar said as he looked out the window.

"So where are we going to search?" Richard asked.

"Let's search here." Gar said.

Victor stopped the car and turned the car off. The four teens walked into the woods with flashlights.

"Why do we need flashlights? It's like 2pm." Victor said as they walked deeper into the woods.

"Just in case." Gar said as they kept searching.

The four teens searched throughout the woods. They searched around for hours but found nothing.

Kori walked along a dirt and grassy walkway. She looked around at the beautiful green trees. She was too engrossed in the trees that she didn't notice the tree roots. She slipped and fell hard on the dirt. Richard quickly ran to her aid. He helped her up and dusted her off.

"Are you ok, Kori?" Richard asked the girl.

Kori coughed the dirt out of her face. "Yes, I am fine."

The couple walked back to the car where Gar and Victor were standing.

"Any trace?" Richard asked.

"No." Gar said a little down. "But we'll search the other part of the woods on the West side of the city another time. Right now it's getting dark." Gar said as he looked at the map. The four teens got into the car and was waiting for Victor who was inspecting the car.

"Dude, get in the car!" Gar yelled "I'm hungry."

"Hold on." Victor said as he checked every inch of the car. Five minutes passed and Victor finally got into the car. He looked and saw his friends giving him angry glares.

"What? I gotta' make sure my baby is alright." Victor said as if he did nothing wrong.

"Victor started the car and the four teens drove off.

**(&) **

Rachael slowly opened her eyes. She was in the cold bedroom that she and her father shared. She tried to sit up but was hit with sharp pain. She laid back down on the rickety bed and moaned in pain. She looked down and saw her leg wrapped up lightly with bandages and ice. She tried to move her leg but the pain was too much. She felt her face with her hand and felt scars on her forehead and cheek. "_If only I am able to go to the bathroom to see what he did." _Rachael thought. She laid back down and sighed "_I was so close to leaving. How did he hear me? I was being very quiet. How did he run so fast yesterday? I didn't think he could catch up." _Tears ran down Rachael's face. _"Maybe I never will escape." _

The door to the bedroom opened and Mason walked into the bedroom with food on the plate. He saw Rachael on the bed with tears on her face. He quietly walked to her and wiped the tears off her face. Rachael quickly opened her eyes and moved from the sudden action. Pain soon rose in her body. She moaned in pain and laid back down in the bed.

Mason chuckled. "Why you crying little lady?"

Rachael turned her head and ignored him.

Mason grabbed her chin and pulled her face to him. "Is it because my breath smells? I'm sorry about that. I just had a hamburger with onions." Mason said with a smile.

Rachael rolled her eyes. "Leave me alone."

"Come on, I'm not going to bite. I even bought you food." Mason said as he gave her a plate with a hamburger and french fries on the side."

Rachael looked at him. "Why are you helping me?'' She asked.

Mason shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not that heartless."

Rachael looked at the hamburger with bacon, cheese, lettuce and ketchup. She looked at the burger hungrily.

Mason laughed. "I know you want it."

Rachael rolled her eyes and ate the burger and fries quickly and greedily. Mason looked at her astonished.

"Wow! You eat as if you haven't eaten in days! Mason laughed. He looked at her and saw the seriousness in her face. He soon realized and shut his mouth.

"Sorry." He said.

Rachael laid back down onto the bed. "Where's my father?" Rachael asked.

"He and the guys went out for a drink." He replied.

"_My dad probably have him stay so that I wouldn't sneak out of here" _Rachael thought as she rolled her eyes. "Well, why didn't you go?" She asked him.

Mason shrugged his shoulders again. "I wanted to keep you company."

Rachael rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure."

"What? A handsome guy can't stay home with a pretty girl." He said with a smirk.

"Rachael rolled her eyes. _"He's just like Gar." _Rachael thought.

"You roll your eyes a lot…Your dad does that too." Mason said with a chuckle.

Rachael soon became angry. "He's not my father." Rachael said.

"What? You have a different dad?" Mason asked obliviously.

Rachael sighed. "No you fool! He is not a father to me! He is an evil man, and I am trapped in his clutches."

Mason looked at her. "That sucks."

The door to the abandoned house opened and noises of men laughing and cursing was heard on the first floor. Rachael sighed and slowly got up from the rickety bed.

"What are you doing?" Mason asked as Rachael tried her best to get up from the bed. "You're not fully healed."

"It's my wonderful father's new law." Rachael said. "His bed, and the last thing I need is for him to beat me up when he's drunk."

Speaking of the devil, Trigon opened the door and walked in obviously drunk. He looked at Mason and asked. "What are you doing in here?"

"Uh, nothing Trigon." Mason said.

Trigon looked at Rachael sitting on the bed. Anger rose in him. "What did I tell you about being on my bed?!" He said as he raised his hand to hit Rachael. Rachael closed her eyes awaiting for the impact but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Mason holding Trigon's hand back. Trigon turned to Mason.

"What are you doing!?" Trigon angrily said.

"I got her." Mason said with an evil smirk.

Trigon evilly smiled at the man. "She's all yours." Trigon said as he left the room.

Mason soon let go of the act and helped Rachael.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine…Thanks." She said quietly said to him.

Mason smiled. "No problem."

Rachael gave him a small smile.

**(&)**

Gar walked into the front door of his home. Mrs. Logan looked up from her book to her son.

"Gar, where have you been? You had me worried." She said to her son.

"I was searching for Rachael." He said as he sat on the couch exhausted.

Mrs. Logan sighed. "Gar, leave it to the cops. You can't search for her on your own. You must remember that you still have school."

"But mom, it's not just me! I have Kori, Richard, and Victor helping me." Gar said.

Mrs. Logan looked at her son. "Son, please."

"No, mom, I think we have a trace on where Rachael is." Gar said excitedly.

Mrs. Logan rolled her eyes. "Fine. What do you have?"

Gar sat next to her and showed her the pictures that he took on his phone.

"What am I to be looking at?" Mrs. Logan asked her son.

"Look at the footprints on the ground" Gar said.

Mrs. Logan took her son's phone and zoomed in on the dirt ground. "Those looks like Rachael's shoe size, but they could be anyone's shoe print. What if it was Kori's?" She said.

Gar took his phone and showed her another picture. Her eyes grew big. "Is that..." Mrs. Logan looked at her son.

Gar smiled. "Yup. That's the bracelet we gave her. We found it on the Eastern part of the outskirts."

"We'll tell the cops. Now that they know a general part of the outskirts to look for, it'll be quicker."

Gar rolled his eyes. "Sure, but I doubt they'll actually search."

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Logan asked.

"Mom, it's almost been a month! When will they actually search or give us a call saying that they found a clue!?" Garfield said angrily.

"Let's just tell them anyway." Mrs. Logan said.

The door opened and Mr. Logan walked in. He hung his coat on the coat hanger.

"Hey guys, what are you two up to?" He asked.

"Dad! I found a clue on where Rachael is!" Gar said.

Mr. Logan sat on the couch and sighed. "Alright what is it."

Gar took his phone out and showed him the pictures. Mr. Logan looked shocked. "You found this?"

"Yes! I found it on the Eastern outskirts of the city. I even have the bracelet!" Gar said as he took the bracelet out of his pocket and showed his father the bracelet.

"That's great Gar!" Mr. Logan said with a smile to his son.

"I told you we didn't need the cops." Gar said with a smile.

"Maybe, but we should tell them." He said.

"I told you!" Mrs. Logan said to her son.

Gar laughed and sat down on the couch next to his father.

Mr. Logan soon held his nose and coughed. "Oh gosh! Son, go take a shower!"

Mrs. Logan laughed.

"What's wrong dad? Can't stand a little B.O." Gar said as he put his hands behind his head.

Mr. Logan coughed and got up from the couch. "No, now go bathe. Please!"

Gar got up and went to his bedroom with a smirk on his face.

Mr. Logan quickly got an air freshener from a cabinet and sprayed the living room. He took a deep breath.

Mrs. Logan laughed once again at her husband.

"How can you not stand his smell?" Mr. Logan asked.

"Honey, I've smell worse from our son." Mrs. Logan said as she went back to her book.

Mr. Logan shook his head and went back to spraying the air with the air freshener.

**(&)**

"Mason, please. Help me escape." Rachael pleaded.

Rachael sat on the bed with her leg elevated. The swelling was starting to go down and Rachael could now move quicker.

"I can't. I'm sorry." Mason said.

"Why?!" Rachael asked.

"If I let you go, your father is coming after me. Now you know that your dad is evil, he's gonna kill me." Mason said.

Rachael sighed. "I hate that man! I wish he was never my father."

"I agree." Mason said as he took a sip from his soda.

"You want one?" He asked Rachael.

"You're a nice guy. How did you get a part of this kind of gang?" Rachael asked as Mason gave her a soda.

Mason chuckled. "Went with the wrong crowed."

"Lame!" Rachael laughed as she took another sip of her soda.

Mason laughed. "What do you mean?"

"Every nice guy in a bad gang says that." Rachael laughed.

"Ok fine." Mason said as he put his soda down. "So during high school, I hung out with the bad kids of school we beat kids up, stole, and all that crap. My parents warned me and obviously I didn't listen. I did finish high school but barely. I crashed at my parent's place. I didn't have a job, and I kept hanging around those wrong people. So my parents kicked me out. I soon crashed with my pals, and I have to admit, I was living the life. I had the girls, the drinks, and I could go home without having to worry about the door being locked. Not long after the joy life, there was a shooting. I moved out of my friend's place because they were looking for me for something I did, but I moved from there, met this new group, and now I'm crashing with them." Mason said.

Rachael looked at him. "Wow, that's uh, a lot."

"Yup." Mason said as he took another sip of his soda.

"Don't do stupid stuff. That's my advice to you." Mason laughed.

Rachael laughed. "Oh, I won't."

"So how about you?" Mason asked as he leaned back against the wall.

"What about me?" Rachael asked.

"What's your story?" Mason asked.

Rachael looked confused. "I've been kidnapped. I guess that's my story."

"I do feel bad for you." Mason said.

Rachael rolled her eyes. "I feel bad for myself.

"No really, I really do want you to escape."

Then help me!" Rachael said.

Mason sat in silence, thinking.

"I'll think of something." Mason said.

"Think of something that will help and not get me killed by my father." Rachael sighed as she laid back onto the bed.

Mason chuckled and smiled. "Sure thing, princess."

**(-)**

_Hey guys! Here is the chapter that you wanted so much. Now I'm not sure if people are wondering about Adonis too much, but I do know someone who is…*couch* Kaarlinaa *couch* lol. Adonis will make his appearance in the story again, but in later chapters. I just wanted to tell you guys that if you were wondering. Enjoy the chapter and leave a review! _


	18. Chapter 17

Victor and Gar searched through the woods once again. The sun was setting and darkness was consuming the entire wood.

"Gar, let's go. It's getting really dark." Victor said.

"Just ten more minutes, dude. I think we're close." Gar said as he kept walking.

"No man, it's getting really dark. If it gets really dark then how can you find it? It's been two hours. We'll check Saturday morning." Victor said as he grabbed Gar's shoulders.

Gar sighed. "Alright, dude…..but we're checking early in the morning that day."

Victor smiled. "Come on, man. I'm hungry."

Gar laughed. "Yeah, me too."

The two teens walked off to the car and drove off unaware of the man watching them.

Monday soon came and Gar sat in his usual seat in Biology. He looked at Rachael's empty seat.

"_I'll bring you back Rachael. I promise." _Gar thought.

The bell rang and the students got up from their seats leaving the classroom. Gar walked out of the classroom to the lunchroom. His friends sat at their usual seats at lunch. He approached them and sat down.

"So are you guys getting closer to finding Rachael?" Richard asked.

"Yes!" Gar said excitedly.

Kori giggled. "Oh wonderful! I can't wait to see Rachael again."

"So Gar, we're going to search for Rachael again this weekend right?" Victor asked.

"Count me in too." Richard said.

Gar sighed. "Yeah, I wish we could search this week, but my mom wants me to do my work." Gar said as he sat back in his chair.

Richard laughed. "Well I don't blame her."

"Shut up." Gar said as he threw a fry at Richard.

"I really do miss Rachael though. I never thought that she would become a friend of mine." Richard said with sadness.

"Me too. I never really thought you could get to her Gar." Victor said sadly at first.

Gar smiled. "I told you I have a way with the ladies.''

The four friends laughed at their goofy friend.

**(&)**

Trigon grabbed the beer that was sitting on the table. He opened the cap of the beer bottle and took a big chug. He and the guys were in the living room drinking and having a good time. They laughed and conversed. Beer bottles were thrown all over the floor, and the guys were having a great time. Mason sat at the far end of the group with a soda. He thought on how to help Rachael but still had nothing. He drank his soda still in thought.

A man from the grouped hit Mason's arm. "Grab a beer, Mason." The man said in a drunken tone.

Mason shook his head no.

"Mason, how come you don't drink no more. You use to be the life of the party!" Another man from the group said.

Mason shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know man."

"Come on Mason. What are you thinking?" A drunk man asked.

"I bet he's thinking of ways to rape my daughter." Trigon laughed as he took another sip from his beer bottle.

Mason glared at the drunken man. "I'm not."

"I bet you are." Trigon said. He soon got up from his side of the table and walked towards Mason. He gave him a beer bottle. "Come on, Mason. Take a swig and all your problems will go away." Trigon smiled as he handed him the bottle.

Mason looked up at Trigon. He then looked at the bottle. He took the bottle and took a big chug of the bottle. The group of men applause Mason as he drank the beer.

"I'll be back guys." Trigon said as he went upstairs to his bedroom. He stumblingly went up the stairs. He made his way to his room and saw Rachael sleeping in her corner of the bedroom. Trigon turned the lights on and looked around the room. He searched under the rickety bed and in the closet. He looked at the sleeping girl and woke her up. Rachael slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. She saw her father, and knew he was angry and drunk.

"Where is it!?" Trigon asked angrily.

Rachael slowly backed away from the man. "Where's what?" Rachael said sacredly.

Trigon glared at her. "Don't play dumb with me. Where's my booze! You've been in here all night!"

"I don't know. Maybe one of your friends has it." Rachael said fearfully.

"You better pray to God that they do." Trigon said as he walked out of the room.

Rachael sighed in relief. She slowly went back to the corner of the room. She sat there in silence, praying that his friends have the booze.

Trigon walked down the stairs. He entered the living room still looking angry.

"Trigon, what's wrong with you?" A man asked.

"I can't find my booze." Trigon said angrily.

"How can you lose booze?" One man laughed.

"Exactly. I think my daughter drank it." Trigon said.

"Maybe she did. Maybe she didn't." Another said.

"I'm about to beat her up for it." Trigon said angrily as he got a bat from the closet.

Mason soon realized what was happening and soon got out of his daze. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Be reasonable Trigon. She couldn't have drank it."

Trigon looked at the man standing in front of him. He glared at him. "Why do you want to help her Mason?"

Mason shrugged. "I'm not heartless, dude."

"Well I still don't have my booze." Trigon said angrily.

"Trigon! I found it! It was in the cabinet." A man said.

Trigon looked at the man and went quickly to his booze. "Good. I spent good money on it."

Mason sighed in relief.

"Who wants some?!" Trigon said with a smile as the men cheered him.

Mason silently backed out of the group of men and went upstairs. He walked up the stairs and entered the bedroom. He saw Rachael curled in the corner crying. He quickly went to her and wrapped his arms around her frail body. "Hey are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

Rachael kept crying. Mason hugged her tighter and tried to soothe the scared girl.

"Please help me get out of here. I can't deal with the beating anymore." Rachael cried.

"I'll help you…I promise." Mason soothingly said to the girl.

**(&) **

The bell rang and students walked out of the higschool cheerfully. Gar walked out with his friends tagging along with him.

"I'm just saying. If she's gonna' check me out then SHE should ask me out." Victor ranted about as he and the group walked home.

"Friend, you must ask her out. Girls do not like to be asking the guys out." Kori said as she argued back with her friend.

"No way! Girls should pull their weight when it comes to asking out. Why do we guys have to do all the work?" Victor said.

"Friend, stop talking." Kori said getting annoyed.

"You know I'm right." Victor said with a triumphant smile.

Kori soon became angry and punched his arm.

"OW!" Victor said as he rubbed his arm.

Kori smiled triumphantly as Victor rubbed his arm.

Richard and Gar laughed. "You should keep your mouth shut next time." Richard laughed.

"Alright guys. I gotta get home. Mom wants me home as soon as possible to help her with dinner." Gar said.

"I bet your mom misses Rachael's help in the kitchen." Victor sad.

"Yeah she does. Now I gotta' do most of the work now." Gar said.

The four friends laughed and waved their friend goodbye. Gar walked up along the long sidewalk. He passed Rachael's house and kept walking. He suddenly heard a whisper. He turned and saw nothing. He kept walking until he heard a whisper.

"Hey kid. Kid, come here." Said a whisper.

Gar turned around and saw a man wearing a black shirt and pants. He had a black hat on as well. He walked out of the alley and walked up to Gar. Gar backed away. "Whoa. Stranger danger." Gar said.

Mason laughed. "No kid. You know this girl." Mason took a picture out of his pocket. He showed the picture of Rachael.

"Oh my gosh, Rachael! How do you know her! Where is she!?" Gar said in astonishment.

"Calm down, kid. I'm here to help you." Mason said.

"Where is she!? Please." Gar begged.

"I know where she is...Do you have a piece of paper so I can give you the address of where she is?" Mason asked Gar.

Gar quickly reached into his book bag and took out a piece of paper and pen. He gave it to Mason, and he wrote down the address.

"Here kid." Mason said as he gave the paper to him.

"How do you know where Rachael is? Is she alright?" Gar asked Mason.

"I can't tell you everything kid, but all I can tell you is that Trigon took her and hurry up and get your girlfriend. She needs you." Mason said.

"Kid, try doing it in the night. When everyone is asleep so you can ambush." Mason said with a smile.

"Thanks. Thank-you so much!" Gar said happily.

"No problem, kid. Come get your" Mason said as he went back into the alleyway.

Gar looked at the piece of paper and raced home. He entered the home and quickly told his parents.

"Wait. So you're telling me that a man from an alleyway told you where Rachael was?" Mr. Logan asked.

"Yes! He even showed me a picture of her!" Gar said.

"Gar, you know I don't want you talking to strangers." Mrs. Logan said.

"I know, mom. He came to me and I went 'stranger danger' to him like you taught me." Gar said as he put his hands up.

Mrs. Logan nodded. "Mom, dad, we have to look for her tonight. That's what the guy told me!" Gar said excitedly.

"I don't know, Gar." Mr. Logan said as he thought about.

"As much as I hate to do this, but let's take this to the police." Gar said.

Mr. and Mrs. Logan looked at each other.

"Ok, son. I guess we should." Mr. Logan said.

The Mr. Logan called the police giving them the vital information. To Gar's relief, they said to investigate tonight. The Logan family tagged along with the police in order to see if Rachael actually was at the destination.

**(&)**

Mason walked inside the house and saw the group of men drinking once again. They acknowledged Mason and greeted him.

"Want a drink?" A man asked.

"Nah, I'm too tired." Mason said as he walked up the stairs.

Mason entered Trigon's bedroom and saw Rachael looking out the window.

"Hey there." Mason said with a smile.

Rachael turned around and saw Mason. "Oh hey." Rachael said quietly.

"Are you ok?" Mason asked.

"Yeah, I just don't feel too well."

"You're stomach?" He asked.

"Yeah." Rachael said as she sat on the bed.

Mason smiled. "Well I have a feeling you'll be feeling better soon."

"What do you mean?" Rachael asked.

"You'll see." Mason said.

Rachael looked confusingly at Mason. "Ok?"

**(&)**

The Logan drove behind multiple cop cars. The cops followed the address that was given to them. The multiple cars drove silently in the wooden area. Gar looked ahead anxiously. _"We're coming Rachael." _Gar thought.

The cops finally pulled up silently in front of the abandoned house. Cops silently got out of the car and surrounded the house. The men inside never knew what was coming.

**(&)**

Mason looked out the little window and saw movement. He looked at Rachael who still sat on the bed and quickly grabbed her. Rachael looked at him even more confusion.

"Mason, what are you doing?" Rachael asked.

"I'm getting you out of here." Mason said.

Just as Mason said those few words. Loud sirens were heard outside the house. Noises were heard in the living room. Men downstairs were cursing and yelling. Rachael soon became scared. "What if my father comes up here to get me?"

"Not if I have anything to do about that." Mason said.

The sirens became louder and a cop was heard.

"Come out with your hands out!" A cop's voice was heard.

A few men came out of the house with their hands up crying for mercy.

Cops slowly entered the house with their guns raised. Some men put their hands up in fear of being shot while some men fight, including Trigon. Trigon fought against the cops. He brought a gun out and started firing at the cops. Rachael curled closer against Mason in fear as she heard more gunshots. Trigon kept firing at the them until the cops fired back in defense. The cops took cover and fired at Trigon. Bullets zoomed past Trigon, but one bullet hit Trigon in the heart. He stumbled back and fell over on the ground. Mason heard the gunfires stopped and heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Mason soon realized that it was the cops and screamed for help. The police followed the voice and entered the bedroom. The quickly withdrew their guns once they saw the two curled in the corner Mason soon gave Rachael to them. "She needs a lot of medical attention." Mason said to them as they carried the fragile girl from the corners. Mason followed the cops down the stairs and saw the dead body of Trigon. He shook his head and walked out of the house. "_You deserve this, Trigon" _Mason thought to himself as he walked out of the house. The cops soon walked out of the house and quickly took Rachael to the ambulance. Gar stumbled through the group of cops and quickly ran to Rachael.

"Rachael!" Gar said as he hugged the girls in the police's arms.

The officer let go of Rachael and put her down to re-unite with Gar. Gar hugged Rachael as tight as he could. Rachael hugged Gar tightly as well as tears ran down her face. Gar soon gave Rachael a long loving kiss. Mr. and Mrs. Logan ran up to the girl. They hugged and kissed the weak girl. Rachael looked at them and cried in happiness. A paramedic soon came up to them and took Rachael onto the stretcher in order to take her to the hospital. Gar went into the ambulance with Rachael as his parents followed the ambulance. Gar kissed Rachael passionately. "I'm so happy to have you back." Gar said as he rubbed her face.

"Me too." Rachael said with a big smile.

_**(&)**_

_Hey guys! Here is your new chapter! I'm sure you guys enjoyed it. You may think that the story will end now, but it isn't. I want to give props to _**TheImaginativeFox. **_It was her idea of having Mason come to Gar and give him the info on where Rachael was being held. I want to give her props to it because if I didn't then that would be men and I don't want to be mean. Please leave a review on what you think of this chapter. _

_(P.S.) I'm thinking of starting a new story. It'll be a Terra bashing. I always wanted to do a Terra bashing so tell me what you think. Should I do a story on Terra bashing, or should I do a different story plot. Anyway! Leave a Review! _


	19. Chapter 18

Rachael laid on the hospital bed in deep sleep. She had just came out of surgery for her broken leg. Gar sat down in the seat next to Rachael. He held her hand and looked at her peaceful face. Mr. and Mrs. Logan and the three friends sat around Rachael as well. There were balloons and flowers around the bedroom. There was a table covered with get well soon cards.

"Oh, I am so happy to see Rachael." Kori said with happiness.

"Yeah, good job Gar. You really did most of the work to find her." Victor said with a smile as he patted Gar on the back.

Gar smiled. "Thanks. I'm just happy to see her again." Gar said as he lovingly stroke Rachael's face.

Mr. Logan smiled and wrapped his arm around his wide's shoulders. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "He's really in love."

Mrs. Logan smiled and grab her husband's hand. "Yes we did."

"I cannot wait to have another slumber party with Rachael." Kori said as she looked at Rachael.

Richard laughed. "Kori, how about you wait till Rachael wakes up and heal first."

"You know, I can't believe that Rachael's own father would do this to her." Victor said.

Gar became angry. "Well I'm absolutely glad that he's dead."

Mrs. Logan looked at Gar. "Gar. Don't say that."

"No! He almost killed Rachael countless of times! He deserves to be in the ground!" Gar said as he stood up.

Mr. Logan hushed his son. "Be quiet! You'll wake Rachael."

Gar calmed down and sat back down in his seat.

The room was very quiet afterwards. Kori sat in Richard's lap, Victor looked at the ground scared to say anything, and Gar sat in his seat still a little angry. The room staid very quiet until the doctor came in.

"Hello, my name is Paul." He said as he smiled at the friends and family. "I'm just going to check her vitals and see how's she's doing after the surgery." He said as he went up to Rachael. Gar backed away from his spot to let the doctor have room. The doctor checked Rachael's vitals gave her the rite dose of medicine for her pain. He soon moved from the area giving Gar his seat back.

"Well, it looks like everything is checking out ok. Rachael will be waking up soon." He said as he smiled at the group.

They thanked the doctor as he walked to leave the room.

"Oh wonderful! Rachael will wake up soon." Kori said with a big smile.

Mrs. Logan smiled at Kori. "I'm excited as well. I really did miss Rachael in the house."

"Yeah, she really grown to me. She's like a little sister in my eyes." Victor said with a smile."

"She's a really good friend to me, and I never thought I would say that about Rachael Roth." Richard said.

Victor laughed. "I know right."

Rachael suddenly stirred in her sleep. Everyone looked at the sleeping girl in anticipation. Rachael slowly opened her eyes and tried to adjust her eyes to the brightness. She saw her friends and Mr. and Mrs. Logan.

"Hey guys." Rachael said quietly and with a raspy voice.

"Rachael!" Kori said as she ran up to hug Rachael.

Rachael winced slightly from the strong hug. Gar took Kori from Rachael.

"She still needs to heal, Kori." Gar said.

"Oh right, sorry friend." Kori said.

Richard came up and hugged the fragile girl. "Glad to have you back." Richard said with a smile.

"Good to be back." Rachael smiled.

Victor soon came up and hugged Rachael. "How you doin' sis?"

Rachael laughed. "A little sore, but I'm doing fine."

Mrs. Logan gave Rachael a big smile. "Oh sweetheart, I'm so happy to have you back. I can't wait to have you around the house again."

Rachael smiled. "Me too."

Mr. Logan came last and hugged Rachael lightly. "Good to see you." He said with a smile.

Rachael smiled back at him.

Gar didn't waste any time and kissed Rachael. Victor cheered him on in the back. The group laughed. They broke off from the kiss and looked at each other lovingly.

"I knew you would come to save me." Rachael said with a smile.

"Of course." Gar said with a smile.

Rachael looked around the bedroom and saw the balloons and the get well soon cards. "Awe guys, are these for me?" Rachael asked with a smile.

"Yeah. We all chipped in to buy you these." Victor said.

Richard looked shock. "You guys did not chip in! I bought them!"

"Richard, why are you trying to take all the credit for the stuff WE bought together?" Victor asked with fake astonishment.

Mrs. Logan tried to stop the argument between the two teens. "Guys, there is no need to fight."

Richard ignored the comment from Mrs. Logan and kept arguing. "YOU did not buy it! I bought it!"

Victor shook his head. "How rude, dude."

Richard was just about to strangle Victor until he heard Rachael's voice.

"Guys, it really doesn't matter. Thanks." Rachael said with a small laugh.

Kori ran up to Rachael's hospital bed. "Oh Rachael! Now that you are awake, we must have another slumber party. I would very much enjoy that."

Rachael looked nervous at first. "Um, sure Kori, but I don't think I'll be able to go anywhere for a little while."

"Don't worry about that. I understand." Kori said.

Rachael smiled. "Thanks Kori."

"I'm hungry!" Victor complained.

"You're always hungry." Richard said to Victor.

"How about we order pizza?" Mr. Logan suggested.

"Yes! Meat lovers!" Victor said.

"No way, dude. Let's get the vegetarian." Gar protested.

Victor looked at Gar. "We ain't getting' that nasty crap. We're getting good pizza."

''Vegetarian is good pizza." Gar said.

"No it's not!" Victor said.

"Yes it is!" Gar said.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

Mrs. Logan rolled her eyes. "Boys, we have enough money for two pizzas."

Gar and Victor stopped their argument and shut their mouths.

**(&)**

Gar and Rachael sat in the hospital bedroom alone. Mr. and Mrs. Logan headed home as well as the others. Gar staid with Rachael to keep her company. Rachael had the TV remote in her hands. She flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch. Gar sat next to her in the chair. Rachael looked at Gar. "You look uncomfortable." Rachael said.

Gar looked at her. "Well hospital chairs aren't comfortable."

Rachael moved over in her bed and patted the empty space next to her. "There's room over here for you." Rachael said with a smile.

Gar got up from the uncomfortable chair and sat on the hospital bed.

"Oooo. They really make the patients comfortable." Gar said.

"Well duh." Rachael laughed as she flipped through the channels once again.

Gar wrapped his arms around Rachael's waist. Rachael laughed. "What are you doing?"

"What? I can't snuggle against my wonderful girlfriend?" Gar said with a goofy smile.

"Oh I never heard you say I was your girlfriend." Rachael said with a smile.

"Did I have to?" Gar asked.

"Yes." Rachael said with a smile.

"Well, Rachael Roth, will you be my girlfriend?" Gar said with a smile.

"Why yes, Garfield Logan. I will." Rachael replied.

Garfield kissed Rachael. They separated and relaxed in the bed. Rachael rested her head on Gar's chest. Gar had his arm around Rachael's waist.

"I really missed you being in my arms." Gar said.

"I missed this too." Rachael said. ''But Gar, how did you find me?" Rachael asked.

"Well, I was walking home when this guy started talking to me and he told me the address on where you were." Gar said as he rubbed Rachael's back.

Rachael looked confused. "A guy came up and talked to you?"

"Yup. It was kind of strange actually." Gar said.

"Did he tell you his name?" Rachael asked.

"Nah, he told me not to worry about it." Gar said.

Rachael soon came to the realization. _"Mason." _Rachael thought. _"He saved me."_ Rachael grew a big smile. _"Thanks Mason."_

"At least I have you back." Gar said with a smile as he drew Rachael closer to him.

Rachael wrapped her arms around Gar and smiled.

Gar ran his hands through Rachael's hair.

"Hey Rachael, your hair got longer." Gar said as he looked at the dark air.

Rachael looked him. "Really Gar? My hair is down to my back. How can you not realize it?"

Gar shrugged. "Who knows?"

Gar pushed the hair that was falling onto Rachael's face behind her ear. "I think you look even more beautiful with your hair long." Gar said.

Rachael smiled. "Thanks."

"My mom and Kori will fuss over your hair a lot." Gar said as he laughed.

Rachael sighed and rolled her eyes. "Hopefully they won't."

"Oh they will. You're like the daughter my mother always wanted." Gar laughed.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Rachael replied.

The two sat on the bed in silence. They both watched the tv that was in the corner of the room.

"Gar? Can I ask you something?" Rachael asked.

"Sure Rachael." Gar said.

"What happened to my father?"

Gar didn't say anything at first. He was still angry at the fact of what Trigon did to Rachael. He rubbed her back and said. "Um, when the police came in to arrest everyone, your father fought against the cops and when the cops fired back at your dad, the bullet hit him right on his heart. He died at the scene." Gar said.

Rachael tried to comprehend everything that Gar was telling her _"He's dead….He's gone….I don't have to worry about him anymore."_ Rachael thought. Happiness ran through Rachael's mind.

"Are you ok?" Gar thought.

"I'm better than ok." Rachael smiled. "I don't have to deal about that man ever again.

Gar smiled and kissed Rachael. "I love you." Gar said.

"I love you too, Gar." Rachael said with a big smile.

**(&)**

_Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sure you guys are happy that Rachael is no longer kidnapped and that Trigon is now dead. Please leave a Review and tell me what you think. __ Have a nice day!_


	20. Chapter 19

A week has passed and Rachael was released from the hospital. Gar helped Rachael off the hospital bed. Her leg was still wrapped, but it would be taken off in another week. Gar placed Rachael into the wheelchair. He grabbed her bag and wheeled her out of the hospital room.

"So are you happy to finally be out of this hospital?" Gar asked Rachael as he wheeled her onto the hallway.

"Yes. I hate hospitals." Rachael said.

Gar laughed. "Well you're going home and things are going to get back to normal. You also have a lot of homework to catch up on once you get back to school"

Rachael didn't say a word. She sat there in deep thought. Sights of Adonis above her flashed through her head. The lust in his eyes feared her. It's been over a month since she saw Adonis, but he still haunts her nightmares. She bowed her head in silence. She knew that if she went back to school he would torment her, making it even worse. She also knew that she couldn't tell Gar in fear of him getting hurt by Adonis. Rachael didn't know what to do. She sighed. Her train of thought was interrupted by Gar's voice.

"Rachael!" Gar said as he called her name.

"Huh? What?" Rachael asked.

"Were you listening to me?"

"Um, no. Sorry." Rachael said

"Are you ok?" Gar asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm probably just tired. That's all." Rachael said with a fake smile.

"Ok then." Gar said as he kept pushing Rachael's wheelchair.

Gar pushed the wheelchair out the double doors. Mrs. Logan was in the car.

"You know this reminds me of last time you were in the hospital and I was taking you home" Gar said with a smile.

Rachael smiled. "Yeah, I remember that."

Gar wheeled Rachael to the car and gently put her inside the car. He soon got into the car himself. Mrs. Logan sped on onto the road. Mrs. Logan looked back through her rear view mirror and saw the distress on Rachael's face.

"Rachael, are you alright?" She asked as she kept her eyes on the road.

Rachael quickly stopped looking out of the window and put a fake smile on her face. "Yes, I'm fine.

"I bet you're excited to get back home and see your room again." Mrs. Logan said.

Rachael smiled. "Yeah, I can't wait."

"Well nothing really changed. I cleaned the sheets and have some comfortable clothes on the bed waiting for you."

"Thank you Mrs. Logan." Rachael said.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Mrs. Logan replied.

"Mom, can we have pizza for dinner?" Gar asked.

"Gar, you know that I'm making dinner tonight." Mrs. Logan said.

"Yeah, but I'm in the pizza mood." Gar whined.

"We'll take a vote on it when the time comes."

The three made it home. Mrs. Logan parked the car into the driveway. Gar got out and helped Rachael out of the car while Mrs. Logan took Rachael's bag. They entered the house and Gar carried Rachael to her bedroom.

"You need to gain more weight. You're as light as air." Gar said as he laid her on the bed.

Rachael sighed in relief. "Finally, I'm back in my room and my own bed."

Gar smiled and laid on the open space next to Rachael on her bed. "It's good to see you back in it."

Rachael smiled and rest her head on Gar's chest. Thoughts of Adonis still ran through her head. She sighed once again. Her eyes began to feel heavy. She closed her eyes and fell into the darkness of a peaceful slumber. Gar laid there with her in his arms. He sighed in happiness. "_I'm so happy to see her in my arms again." _Gar thought. Gar was just about to get up to help his mother when he realized that Rachael fell asleep. He slowly got up from the bed trying his best not to wake her. Thankfully, he didn't. He kissed Rachael on the forehead and quietly walked out the bedroom.

**(&)**

Mrs. Logan prepared the table with plates and silverware. She checked the oven for the lasagna that was being baked in the oven. She sighed in happiness as she looked at the clock and saw that her husband would be home any minute now. She smiled and decorated the table with beautiful roses that she had recently bought. She filled the vase with fresh water and placed the roses on the table. _"Finally, the table is complete now that Rachael is here." _She thought as a smile grew on her face. She quickly went back to the oven to retrieve the lasagna from the oven. She left it on the table to cool off. She heard the door open and closed. Mr. Logan walked in with a smile on his face. The married couple hugged and kissed each other.

"How is your day today, honey?" Mr. Logan asked his wife with a smile.

Mrs. Logan took his coat. "It was wonderful. I'm so happy to see Rachael again." She said as she went back to the kitchen counter.

Life in the Logan household has gotten better. Gar is no longer outside the house for hours and no longer are they worrying. Their new addition to the family is back where she belongs, and they will make sure she is no longer in danger.

Gar walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. He stopped and smelled the air and smiled at the smell of the delicious food.

"It smells great, mom!" Gar said as he saw the big pan of lasagna on the counter.

"Yup. Garlic bread is coming right up too." Mrs. Logan said with a smile as she leaned on the counter.

"Oooo! I can't wait!" Gar said as he rubbed his hands together ready to eat.

"And you wanted to order pizza." Mrs. Logan chuckled.

Time for dinner quickly came and Gar went to Rachael's bedroom to wake her. He opened the door and saw Rachael still asleep. He walked over to the empty space of the bed where once was laying. He looked at her face and saw her peaceful face as she slept. He stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead once again. Rachael opened her eyes at the feel of the touch. She saw Gar smiling at her and smiled back.

"Well hello there." She said sleepily as she still laid in her sleeping position.

"Hey, you hungry?" Gar asked her with a smile on his face.

"I'm starving." Rachael said as she rubbed her stomach.

Gar smiled. "Well my mom made a delicious dinner for you."

Rachael smiled and got up from the bed. "I'm going to freshen up. I'll meet you guys downstairs."

"Okie dokes." Gar said with a smile as he left her bedroom. He walked out of her bedroom and went back to the kitchen. He saw the table filled with even more delicious food. He saw a fresh green salad with mixed fruit sitting next to it. Gar's mouth watered.

"Mom! When did you make all of this?" Gar said as he stared at the food that was on the table.

"When you were out." Mrs. Logan said as she concentrated on cutting tomatoes.

"But I checked the fridge like twice since I got back! I know you couldn't have done all this when I was upstairs." Gar said in confusion.

Mrs. Logan laughed. "I made it last night when you were at the hospital. I hid it from you so that you couldn't eat it."

"I wouldn't eat the food." Gar protested as he sat down across the table from his father.

His father gave him a look. "Alright. Maybe I would have took a little bit." Gar quickly changed.

Mrs. Logan soon gave him a look as well. "Alright fine. I would have taken a bowl and just eat it."

Mr. and Mrs. Logan laughed at their son. Mrs. Logan soon bought cups to the table with drinks.

"Now all we have to do now is wait for Rachael." Mrs. Logan said as she sat down in her seat.

"Rachael said that she would be down soon." Gar said as he kept looking at the food.

Just as Gar said those words, Rachael came down the stairs and into the kitchen. She saw the Logan family with big smiles looking at her. Her heart just melt. She was very happy to see the warm smiles instead of big angry eyes. She sat down at the table with a smile on her face. They said a quick prayer and began to eat which obviously Gar was the first to get his plate filled with the delicious food that was sitting on the table waiting to be eaten.

**(&)**

Rachael sat on her comfortable bed with her leg elevated. Her hair was wet from the shower she had just taken. She had a book in her hands that she was reading. The book she was never able to finish reading. She was engrossed in her book until her bedroom door opened. Gar walked in with just his pajama pants on. Rachael's eyes glued on Gar's naked torso. She had to admit. She never really saw Gar without his shirt on. His chest has gotten broader since they met. She saw his little but muscular biceps as well as his arms and abs. She never really noticed Gar's 6 pack until now. Rachael quickly snapped out of it and blushed. Gar noticed her blush and smirked. He climbed into her bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" Gar asked her as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Rachael smiled and nodded. "The best I've had in a month."

Gar smiled. "Good. My mom went all out. It was like a 'Welcome Home!' party."

Rachael closed her book and placed it on her counter that was sitting next to her bed.

"So are you ready for school next week?" Gar asked Rachael as he rubbed her arms. "My mom said that I can stay to help you out since she and dad will be at work."

Rachael shrugged, obviously not in the mood to talk about it. Gar looked at her confused.

"Are you alright? You seem…sad and scared to go back." Gar said as he looked at Rachael.

Rachael sighed and looked her hands. "I don't know. I'm just nervous to go back because people could mess with me." Rachael lied. She didn't care what people thought of her. They could kiss her pale butt.

Gar hugged her. "Don't worry about it. I'll be your body guard."

Rachael smiled and hugged him back. "Thanks."

"No problem." Gar said with a smile.

Rachael nodded and Gar laughed. "You should go to bed. Gar said as he got up. He was getting up to leave the bedroom when Rachael grabbed onto his arm. "Could you sleep with me…Please?" Rachael said with pleading eyes.

"Of course." Gar said with a lovingly smile.

Gar got back into the bed and brought the covers to them. Rachael reached with her hand and turned the lamp off eliminating all light in the bedroom, leaving the young couple in darkness.

**(&)**

The sun shined through Rachael's bedroom window. It filled the room with a beautiful natural light that complemented the bedroom color. Gar slowly opened his eyes and took in the sight of the bedroom. He turned to his side and saw nothing. He rubbed his eyes and saw that Rachael wasn't in bed. He got up and walked out of the room. He walked into the bathroom and freshened himself for the day. He walked downstairs still in his pajama pants and walked into the kitchen. He saw Rachael sitting at the counter still in her pajamas eating cereal. He sat at the counter.

"Hey." Gar said somewhat sleepily.

"Hey. Sleep well?" Rachael asked as she took another spoonful of her cereal.

"Yeah. I'm pretty happy that I don't have to go to school today."

Rachael silently nodded and kept eating her cereal.

Thoughts ran through Rachael's head like a tornado. Thinking of Adonis, let alone seeing him made her stomach turned. Rachael sighed and finished her cereal. She threw the bowl in the sink and walked away from the kitchen. Gar looked at Rachael confused and shrugged his shoulders.

**(&)**

_Hey guys! I'm sorry it took me awhile to update. I was pretty busy, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not much happened in this and I'm sorry about that. Have a nice day! _

_P.S. I am now working on a new story as of right now! I am praying that you guys will enjoy it and love it just as much as you guys love this story _


	21. Chapter 20

This week went by too quickly for Rachael. Her leg cast was finally off of her leg, and she was very happy to have it off, but now she wished it was back on her leg so she could not come to school today. Gar and Rachael walked along the sidewalk in the morning. Gar blabbed on about topics Rachael didn't care for. Her thoughts were too focus on Adonis. Her train of thought was interrupted by Gar shaking her arm. She snapped out of her concentration and looked at Gar.

"Rachael, are you okay? You look really pale." Gar said as he stroked Rachael's face.

Rachael looked at Gar and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little nervous."

Gar looked at Rachael confused. "Nervous of what?"

Rachael shrugged her shoulders and kept walking along the long sidewalk. Gar walked stood there confused. "Rachael, you haven't been acting yourself. Whenever I talked about school, you'll freeze up and dismiss the idea." Gar said as he gently grabbed her shoulder.

Rachael looked at her feet. "I...I don't know. Maybe I'm scared of seeing everyone and see what they think."

"But you never cared what everyone thought before, so why now?" Gar asked her trying to figure out what she is hiding from him.

Rachael shrugged again and kept walking. Gar sighed and followed her. They both reached the school campus and entered the school building. Almost every eye turned to Rachael. Rachael looked down trying to ignore the eyes that were being glued onto her. She heard whispers and knew that it was about her, but she knows that she doesn't care what they thought. 'They could kiss my pale butt.' She would usually said when people talked about her. She acted as if it hurt to convince Gar which she believe was working. Gar walked down the hallway right next to Rachael. They reached her locker and she began to take her books out. The silence was too much for her so she tried to bring a small conversation between her and Gar.

"I'm surprise that I still remember the locker combination." She said as she smiled at Gar.

Gar smiled at her. "Yeah, me too. Everything is going to be back to normal sooner or later."

Rachael laughed. "_I wish." _Rachael thought as she closed her locker after she retrieved her books. They walked down the hallway of their normal homeroom class. They entered the classroom, and the chatting soon stopped. Everyone looked at Rachael as if she grew another head. Rachael looked down at the floor and walked to her feet. Some whispers were heard and others just continued their chat before she walked into the classroom. She walked directly to her seat where Richard, Kori and Victor were seated. Kori sprang up from her seat and hugged Rachael in a swift motion. She squealed with delight and had a big smile. "Oh Rachael, I am so happy to see you at school again." Kori said with a big smile.

After Kori let go of Rachael with the strong gripped hug, she sat down in her seat. "It's good to be back and see all of you." Rachael said with a smile.

"Girl, it's been weird without you. I'm happy to see you." Victor said.

"Me too." Richard smiled.

The teacher came into the room. He walked in front of the classroom and noticed Rachael.

"Welcome back, Rachael. I'm glad to see you back." The teacher said with a smile.

Rachael gave a small smile back, but it soon faded away as she felt eyes staring at her. Worry swept through Rachael. She sighed and looked to her left. On the other side of the classroom was Adonis. He sat in the chair staring at her with even more lust. He saw her staring at him and winked at her. Rachael became angry and unnoticed by the teacher, gave him the middle finger. Adonis smirked. Rachael turned around in anger. The teacher kept rambling on with the announcements until the bell rang, everyone quickly left the classroom to reach their classroom. Rachael saw that Adonis was still sitting in his seat. She stayed near Gar until they both left the classroom. He walked her to her locker.

"See, Rachael. There's nothing to be worried about." Gar said with a smile as he leaned against her locker.

Rachael silently nodded her head and retrieved her English book._ "That's what you think."_ Rachael thought as she closed her clocker.

Gar looked at the clock and saw that he was going to be late for class. "Crap, I'll see you at third period, Rachael. " He said as he ran down the hallway to get to his class on top. Rachael sighed and walked to her class. Most of the students were in class so it was basically her in the hallway. She walked down the hallway to her English class when she felt a hand grabbed her shoulder roughly. She dropped her book and backed away from the person that grabbed her. She saw that it was just Richard. She sighed in relief. "Oh. It's just you." She said as she took the book from him.

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry that I scared you." He said with a smile.

"Don't worry about it." She said as they walked down the hallway.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Rachael asked Richard.

Richard shrugged his shoulders. "I had to use the bathroom."

"But the boy's bathroom is the other way" Rachael said as she looked the other way.

"So" He said with a smile.

Rachael laughed.

"Are you ok? You look really scared and…paler"

Rachael sighed. "It's Adonis. I really don't want to deal with him."

Richard nodded. "Don't worry about him. He'll leave you alone sooner or later."

"I doubt it." Rachael said as they approached her classroom.

"Well, I'll talk to you later." Rachael said as she opened the door and entered her classroom.

Richard started to slowly walk toward the opposite way of the classroom, debating on whether he should go to his classroom or really go to the bathroom. He shrugged and lazily walked to his class.

**(&) **

Rachael sat in her seat in the classroom. She rest her book on the table and sat back. She watched the teacher teach the lesson for today and realized that she somewhat had no clue of what the teacher was talking about due to her not being in school for a month. Rachael sighed and blocked out the teacher. She looked out the window that was directly next to her seat. She thought about the problem with Adonis. She wondered if she should tell Gar or someone else. She didn't know what to do. _"I'm defiantly not telling Kori."_ Rachael thought as she stared outside the window. _"If I tell her, then she might blab it to everyone…I could trust Richard, but I don't know him all like that….Victor is like a big brother to me..I could probably tell him about it…Defiantly not telling Gar." _Rachael sighed as a headache was now starting to appear. She looked back up at the teacher, but she felt something…something. Weird. She looked around and saw Adonis. He was smirked at her. Rachael quickly turned around in fear. She felt her heart pound against her chest. "_How is he in my class? The only class I have with him is biology." _Rachael thought. The bell rang which pulled her out of her thoughts she quickly carried her book and ran from the classroom before she was alone with Adonis. She ran to her locker and looked around for Gar, in hopes of seeing him come down the hallway. A large hand closed abruptly closed her locker and Rachael jumped in fear. Adonis leaned against the locker with a lustful smirk.

"Hey beautiful, I see your still alive. Did you enjoy our first night?" He asked with a smirk.

Fear slowly started to turn into rage. She dropped her book bags and books and kicked Adonis where the sun didn't shine hard. Adonis bended over in immense pain. Rachael soon started to kick him in the face and stomach over and over until he gripped her leg. Rachael tried to pull her leg from his strong grip. He looked at her and laughed.

"Well aren't you the feisty one." He said as he slowly got up from the floor.

"Let go, you sick freak!" Rachael yelled at him as she kept trying to pull her leg from his grasp.

Adonis laughed. "I don't think so sweetheart."

Gar suddenly came and punched Adonis in the back of his head. Adonis let go of Rachael's leg and turned around and looked angrily at Gar.

"What is wrong with you, dude! Leave her alone. Gar said angrily.

Adonis smirked. "No way. She's mine."

"You wish!" Gar said angrily.

Adonis ran up to Gar. Gar kept his ground ready to fight. Adonis started to punch Gar, hitting him here and there. Gar punched Adonis in one blow causing Adonis to walk back. A teacher suddenly appeared from a classroom. Students quickly fled the scene. Adonis looked at Gar with angry eyes.

"This isn't over, shrimp." Adonis said as he pointed at Gar.

"Whatever." Gar said as he walked towards Rachael. They both walked down the hallway leaving Adonis in the hallway.

**(&)**

The gang sat at their usual lunch table. Gar looked around the lunchroom for Adonis, but didn't see anywhere in sight.

"Gar, could you sit down?" Rachael said as she pulled Gar down onto the seat.

"No, Rachael. I'm bout to kick his butt. He shouldn't be messing with you." Gar said as he kept looking around the lunchroom.

Richard looked at Rachael who looked back at him. "Adonis is messing with you?"

Rachael silently nodded.

"Friend, you should tell the principle. Surely he would do something to stop Adonis from annoying you." Kori said as she at her salad.

Rachael shook her head "That fool won't stop."

"Well he's going to." Gar said angrily.

"Gar, please don't fight him. He could hurt you." Rachael said pleadingly to Gar.

"What? You don't think I can beat him up?" Gar said as he turned to Gar.

"No! It's not that. I..." Rachael sighed.

Gar sat in his chair angrily and ate his food. Rachael rubbed her forehead as another headache was starting to rise again. The three friends look at the stressed out couple.

"Alright guys, don't turn on each other." Richard said to them.

Gar rolled his eyes. "I wish Adonis could just drop dead."

"Me too." Rachael said as she kept rubbing her forehead.

"Friend, you look stress" Kori said.

"I am. I don't know what I'm learning because I haven't been in school for almost two months, and I have yet another psycho not leaving me alone." Rachael said in distress.

Gar looked at her with sorry eyes and hugged her. Rachael gladly accepted the hug and rested her head on his chest trying not to let her tears fall.

"Hasn't Adonis been like obsessing over you for years?" Richard asked as he pondered the thought.

"Yeah." Rachael shrugged. "So?"

"Well why are you worrying about it?" Richard asked in confusion. Everyone turned to her to hear her answer.

"_Darn it, Richard!" _Rachael thought.

Rachael sat there trying to think of an excuse until the lunchroom doors open and Adonis entered the lunchroom. Gar held on to Rachael tighter as Adonis walked by them with his tray of food. Rachael sighed once again and closed her eyes.

**(&)**

Mrs. Logan slowly brushed Rachael's now long her. Rachael sat on her seat in front of her mirror in her bedroom. Mrs. Logan noticed the distress on Rachael's face. She soon became confused and wondered what was causing Rachael discomfort.

"Rachael?" Mrs. Logan asked Rachael as she kept brushing her hair.

Rachael broke form her train of thought. "Yes?"

"Are you alright? You seem very distress."

Rachael sighed and looked at her hands. "I'm fine."

"No you're not sweetheart. I know when something is wrong."

Rachael staid quiet with no words to say. Mrs. Logan brought Rachael to the bed and sat next to her.

"Ok, sweetheart. What's going on?" Mrs. Logan asked as she sat next to Rachael.

Rachael still staid quiet in fear of what to say. She sighed and turned to Mrs. Logan. She saw the concern and love in her green eyes. It reminded her of Gar. _"Should I tell her? It looks like she cares. But would she tell Gar...I might as well just tell her to get this out of my head!" She thought. _Fear rose through Rachael's body. She nervously but quietly said. "Mrs. Logan, when I was kidnapped by my father….A boy from my school..." Rachael stopped. Tears started to ran down her face. She chocked when she tried to continue talking. Mrs. Logan hugged her and brought her into her arms. She kept her in her arms as Rachael wept. "..He…Raped me." Rachael wept as she began to choke and sob even more. Mrs. Logan's eyes grew big and she held onto Rachael even tighter. She comforted her. She rubbed her back said re-assuring words to the sobbing girl.

"Rachael. Why didn't you say anything?" Mrs. Logan said as she rubbed her back.

Rachael wiped the tears from her eyes, but she still sobbed. "I didn't want Gar to know. If he did, then he would go after him and Adonis might hurt him."

Mrs. Logan thought about the name in her head. It sounded familiar. "Adonis?" She asked quietly to the sobbing girl. "Yeah." Rachael sobbed. "I remember him. Gar used to tell me about him when he was younger. He used to pick on Gar and mess with him when they were in elementary. "

Rachael sobbed once again. Mrs. Logan rubbed the back of the sobbing girl. "He's the one who. Raped you?" She asked. Rachael nodded. "Rachael, I really wish you would have told me sooner. I know you don't want Gar messing with him, but this is very serious." Mrs. Logan said with worry eyes.

"Please don't tell Gar." Rachael sobbed.

"I won't, but you will." Mrs. Logan said.

Rachael quickly looked up at her. "No. I can't."

"You have to. I'm not letting this stubborn boy ruin you. Tell Gar tomorrow, and I'll call the cops, but after you tell Gar. " Mrs. Logan said.

Rachael nodded as more tears started to run down her face. An hour passed and Mrs. Logan set Rachael to bed. She slowly walked out of the bedroom. She wiped tears from her own eyes and walked to the living room to wait for her husband to return from work.

**(&) **

_Hey guys! Here's a chapter for you all! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I also hope you enjoyed the part where Rachael told Mrs. Logan. I hope I didn't disappoint you all with it! Please leave a review of what you think. Have a nice day! _


	22. Chapter 21

The sun rose through the sky shining its rays throughout Jump City. The Logan household was quiet. Everyone slept in their bed sound asleep except for Rachael. She was wide awake with anxiety. Her thoughts ran like crazy throughout her mind. Once she told Mrs. Logan about Adonis, she did feel free, but she felt bound again when she had to tell Gar. She loved Gar. She truly did. She loved him enough not to tell him about Adonis. She knew that if she told him, he would be heartbroken. He would blame himself for not being there for there and soon chase after Adonis. She feared that Adonis would do something harmful to Gar. She didn't want to see him hurt. Rachael looked at the clock on her bed stand. It read 6:15 am. Rachael got up from her bed and looked out the window. She saw the beautiful rays of the sun shining through the neighborhood. She opened the big windows and felt the cool, gentle morning breeze blow in her face. It was a beautiful Saturday. Rachael wished she could enjoy it with her friends, but knew she had to tell Gar the news, and it surely wasn't going to end in a happy note. Rachael turned around and went back into her bedroom to get ready for the day.

**(&)**

Gar slowly woke up from his peaceful slumber to the smell of bacon. He yawned and sat up in his bed. He rubbed his eyes and took a big sniff of the smell in the air again. A smile grew on his face as he knew that his mother was making her famous bacon. He got up from his bed and stretched his arms. He scratched his butt and walked to the bathroom to freshen up. He walked down the hallway and saw Rachael come right out of the bathroom. He waved his hand at her with a big smile. He saw her give him a small smile, but he knew that something was wrong. They passed each other along the hallway. Gar turned around and opened his mouth, ready to say something, but Rachael quickly entered her bedroom and closed the door. Gar shut his mouth and wondered what was wrong with her this morning. He shrugged it off and walked into the bathroom.

**(&)**

Mrs. Logan flipped the sizzling bacon that was being cooked on the frying pan. She looked at the clock and knew that Gar would be down soon for his plate of bacon and eggs. Mrs. Logan was still shaken up by the news that Rachael told her last night. She couldn't get any sleep due to it. She couldn't believe that Adonis would do something so sickening and evil like that. She also felt bad for Rachael. "_The poor girl probably has nightmares about it...She's so strong for such a little girl." _ Mrs. Logan thought to herself as she looked back on Rachael's life. She honored the teenage girl that went through so much. Mrs. Logan put the bacon onto the plate and brought it to the table with the rest of the food. Mr. Logan walked into the kitchen in casual clothes. Since it was Saturday, he had the day off. Mrs. Logan told her husband about Rachael and it looked like he didn't get too much sleep as well. She walked toward her husband and kissed him good morning. They both looked at each other and knew that he must act as if he doesn't know anything about Rachael's rape. He took a sip of his coffee that was handed to him by his wife. Gar soon made his appearance in the kitchen. He sat in his usual seat. He took his fork and knife, ready for his breakfast. Mrs. Logan made a small smile to her son though she felt bad for Gar. She knew that what Rachael would tell him today will wipe the smile off his face. Not too long after Gar sat, Rachael made her way to the kitchen. She didn't look as happy like she usually did when she saw the Logan family together. She sat in her seat quietly not saying a word. Gar looked at his family and noticed that everyone was quiet and didn't seem as happy as he did. He soon became confused and wanted to know what was going on.

"Hey...What's going on?" Gar asked confusingly.

Everyone silently looked at Gar. Mrs. Logan put a fake smile and brought her son his breakfast.

"Oh nothing sweetheart." Mrs. Logan said.

Gar soon forgot about the idea and focused his attention to his breakfast. He hungrily ate through the food. Rachael watched him with sad eyes.

"_I'm going to really hate myself for this." _Rachael thought as she slowly ate her breakfast.

After the Logans had their breakfast, everyone dispersed to their own doings. Mrs. Logan went to cleaning the house while Mr. Logan went into his office to work on some papers. Gar sat in the living room watching the morning cartoons while Rachael paced through her room. She wondered how she could tell Gar, but so far, came up with nothing. She sighed and flopped onto her comfy bed. She looked up at the ceiling. Thoughts of Gar's big smile flashed through her eyes. Knots tied in her stomach like crazy. She felt as if she was going to throw up. "I have to get this over with." Rachael got up from her bed and went to Gar to tell him.

She walked down the stairs and saw Gar laughing at the old cartoons. She made her way to him.

"Hey Gar, can we walk to the park?" Rachael asked Gar quietly.

"Sure Rach. I'll go get ready." Gar said as he ran up the stairs to his bedroom.

Mrs. Logan walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "Are you going to tell him, sweetheart?"

Rachael sighed "Yeah…I have to."

Mrs. Logan silently nodded her head. "It's for the best. I'm sure he'll understand."

Rachael was about to say something until she heard Gar come down the stairs. She quickly dropped the subject and looked at Gar.

"C'mon, let's go." Gar said as he put his shoes on.

Rachael nervously looked at Mrs. Logan. Mrs. Logan silently nodded to Rachael.

Gar and Rachael walked out the house leaving Mrs. Logan in the living room alone.

**(&)**

Victor and Richard sat in Richard's bedroom playing video games. They were having an intense battle. Their two cars competed with each other to make it to the finish line first. Richard was at the edge of his seat on the couch while Victor sat back intimidatingly. He smirked as he saw the full concentration on Richard's face.

"You're gonna' lose man." Victor said.

"Shut up! I'm gonna win." Richard said as he kept playing.

Victor shrugged and concentrated to the game. "I'm the king of video games, man. You're playing with the master." Victor smirked.

Richard laughed. "Master my butt!"

"Oh! Oh ok! Now you're most defiantly gonna lose." Victor said as he paid his full concentration on the videogame.

The two kept at their videogame. They were neck at neck. Sweat dropped from both of their foreheads. 'YOU WIN' flashed through the screen. Victor's eyes glued to the screen in astonishment and disbelief. Richard jumped from the couch laughing and screaming in joy.

"Look who's the master now!" Richard said as he yelled in Victor's still shocked face.

"But….How?" Victor looked at the controller. "This can't be right man! I should have won."

"Oh whatever! Kiss my butt, oh wonderful master." Richard said as he shook his butt in Victor's face.

"Alright man, you may have won this round, but I'll win next time." Victor said with anger as he raised his controller in the air.

"Yeah right. Whatever!" Richard said in triumph.

Richard sat down on the couch in exhaustion. He took a sip from his soda that was sitting on the table.

"So what's up with Rachael? Ever since she came back to school, she's been acting different." Victor said as he took a bite of his pizza.

Richard soon became quiet. Victor looked at him wondering when he would answer him.

"Well?" Victor asked as he looked at Richard.

Richard shrugged and took another sip from his soda.

"C'mon man. I know you know something. You have to tell me."

"I...I don't know." Richard shrugged.

"Man, this is my little sister. You can't hold stuff back from me." Victor said in a serious tone.

Richard looked Victor in the eyes and knew that he wasn't goofing off. He sighed and told Victor.

"Well, she said that Adonis has been messing with her." Richard said.

"Messing with her? Well he usually does that." Victor said.

"Yeah, but she says that it's getting worse. He keeps trying to get her alone with him after classes. He also keeps touching her-"

Richard was interrupted as Victor stood up in anger. "_Touching _her!? He's been touching my little sister! Oh heck nah, man!" Victor began to walk around in anger. Richard soon got up as well.

"Victor, calm down." Richard said as he tried to calm his angry friend.

"Calm down! Oh no! I can't do that…..Did she even tell Gar?" He asked. "Gar would have went to Adonis and try to kill him."

"I think she was going to tell him sooner or later."

"Well, she needs to tell him now!"

Victor grabbed his coat and started to walk out of the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Richard asked as he followed his friend.

"I'm going to give Adonis a piece of my mind….and fist." Victor said angrily as he walked out of the large mansion. Richard soon followed Victor out of the door as well.

**(&)**

Gar and Rachael walked down the brick trail in the park. The sun shone brightly in the sky and birds chirped in the trees happily. Kids and families were sitting on the beautiful green grass enjoying the wonderful Saturday. Gar smiled and looked at the families as he and Rachael walked down the trail in silence.

"Are you ok?" Gar asked as he wrapped his arm around Rachael's shoulder.

Rachael looked up at Gar and saw the big smile that he had on his face. A small smile grew on her face as she looked at Gar, but it quickly fell.

"I...I have to tell you something." Rachael said as she sat on a bench that was on the side of the trail.

Gar looked at her confused and nervous and sat down next to her. "What is it?"

Rachael rubbed her hands anxiously. Nervousness ran through her like wild fire. Tears started to swell around her eyes. Gar saw the tears welling up in her eyes and hugged her.

"Rachael…what's wrong?" Gar asked her as he held her in his arms.

The tears started to run down her face as she stayed in his arms. "Gar..."

Rachael tried to get the words out, but couldn't as she started to sob.

Gar rubbed her back and consoled her. Worry washed over his face as he saw the sobbing girl in his arms "Rachael…please. Stop crying and tell me what's wrong."

Rachael rubbed the tears from her eyes and quietly said. "Gar….Adonis...raped me."

The blood washed from Gar's face as he realized what she said. "Wha-…What?" Gar said as he brought Rachael's face to her.

Silent tears ran down Rachael's face. "Adonis raped me." She whispered.

Gar looked at her with confusion on his face. "But….How?...Rachael when!?" Gar said becoming angry.

"He raped me when my father kidnapped me. Gar, please! Please don't get mad at me! I didn't want to tell you because you would go after Adonis." Rachael cried as more tears ran down her face.

Gar sighed and hugged Rachael again. "I'm not mad at you."

"Please don't go after Adonis." Rachael sobbed.

Gar stayed quiet. He couldn't believe what he just heard. _"I'm sorry Rachael…I love you and I'll make sure he doesn't come after you again." _Gar thought as he rubbed Rachael's back.

**(&)**

Victor and Richard walked down the street. They both were headed to Adonis' home. Richard was going to make sure Victor didn't kill Adonis.

"I can't wait to get my hands on his neck and just strangle him" Victor said with anger.

"Don't kill the fool. You'll go to jail."

"Right now, jail is worth it."

The two both headed to Adonis' house. They saw that neither of his parents were home.

"Sweet. I can kill him and his parents would never know it was me." Victor said with a smirk.

Richard pulled Victor. "No way are you killing him! You know I can't lie to the police if they interrogate me."

Victor rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I know that you can't lie to your superheroes."

"Hey, I might become a police officer one day." Richard said defensively.

Victor rolled his eyes again. "Yeah…might."

Victor started to walk towards the front door. He raised his hand to knock on the door. He angrily banged on the door. Richard and Victor both heard someone walk down the stairs to the front door. Adonis opened the door quite angrily. He had a cigarette in his mouth.

"What do you losers want?" He sneered as he leaned against his door frame.

"What you doin' messin with Rachael." Victor said as he got in Adonis' face. The two large teens' bodies weren't different. Adonis had just as big muscles as Cyborg did. They both worked out and played in the football team. Adonis threw the cigarette onto the ground and rubbed it out with his foot. "What does it matter to you?" He laughed.

Victor became even angrier. "That's my sister you messin' with. That's what matters to me."

Adonis laughed even more. "I don't give a crap man. Have you seen her butt? Man, its fine and round."

Anger flared through Victor's eyes. He started to punch Adonis. Adonis flew back and started to fight Victor. They wrestled each other to the ground, punching each other. Richard ran to them trying to pull the two apart, but struggled immensely.

"Guys stop!" Richard screamed. "People are going to call the cops."

Neighbors started to open their doors and look at the fighting scene; some looked through their windows. The two strong men started to roll on the grass, fighting. They punched and kicked each other. Adonis' nose began to bleed. Victor had scratches along his face. They were just about to go at it again until Gar ran along the side walk. Adonis didn't see it coming. Gar ran along Adonis' yard. He pounced on Adonis in pure anger. He punched Adonis with hard blows repeatedly. Victor soon started to chime in. Adonis tried his best to block the blows with his arms, but he couldn't as he began to become disoriented. He tried his best to fight the two off. He stopped when he heard a click and sharp pain on his neck. He saw that Gar pulled out a sharp pocket knife and had it on his neck. His eyes grew large from fear and shock.

"HOW DARE YOU RAPE RACHAEL?!" Gar screamed as he put more pressure on the knife.

Rachael ran onto the grass out of breath. "Gar, no! Please!"

Gar ignored her and put even more pressure onto Adonis' skin. Blood started to pour from Adonis' neck. He started to scream from pain. Victor tried to get Gar off, but Gar pushed him away. Rachael grabbed his hand that held the knife. She tried to pull his arm away from Adonis' neck, but realized that it was causing Gar to make it worse.

"Gar. No! You can't kill him!" Rachael said as she tried to stop Gar.

"Why should I stop, Rachael?" Gar said as he turned to her. "He raped you! He's stalked you and wouldn't leave you alone. I gave him many warnings."

"Gar, if you kill him, then you'll go to jail for life! You promised me that you would never leave me!" Tears started to run down Rachael's face.

Gar started to ease the pressure from Adonis' neck, but Adonis seemed to be in and out of consciousness.

"Please Gar. Don't ruin your life because of him!...Please!"

"Yeah man, don't do it." Victor said as he put his hand on his shoulder.

Gar looked at Richard who gave him a re-assuring smile.

Gar sighed and took the knife from Adonis' neck. He dropped the knife and hugged Rachael. Tears ran down his face as Rachael hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you." Gar cried onto her shoulder.

Rachael hugged him tighter and didn't let go. "It's alright. It's over."

The cops soon came to the scene. Paramedics made Adonis stable and put him onto the stretcher. Mr. and Mrs. Logan drove in front of the home in the car. They immediately ran out of the car and ran to Gar and Rachael.

"Is everyone alright?" Mr. Logan asked as he inspected the four teens that were at the sight.

"Yes. We're fine." Rachael said silently.

"It's good to see that you guys are alright" Mrs. Logan sighed in relief as she hugged the four teens.

Adonis was whisked away in the ambulance. After being questioned from some cops, the Logans dropped Victor and Richard off at their house. Gar and Rachael sat in the back seat of the car. Gar laid his head on Rachael's shoulder as he slept. Rachael gently rubbed his head and sighed.

"_It's over now Gar. It's over." _Rachael thought as she kissed Gar on his forehead.

**(&)**

_Hey guys! Merry Christmas Eve! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It has a lot of action which I know that you guys wanted. I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been caught up with getting ready for Christmas and my birthday that's this week. Have a good day and Happy Holidays! _


	23. Chapter 22

_Five months later…_

Rachael sat in front of her mirror, brushing her long, dark locks. It was a beautiful Thursday morning. She dressed and grabbed her book bag. She walked down to the kitchen where Gar and his mother sat. Her plate was placed on the table, waiting to be eaten. Rachael smiled and greeted the two.

"Good morning." Rachael said with a smile as she sat at the table.

"Morning." Gar said as he continued to eat the food.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" Mrs. Logan asked as she continued to eat.

"I slept well." Rachael said as she started to eat her breakfast.

After Adonis was released from the hospital, he was sent to jail for five years on an account of rape charges. Since the incident with Adonis, Rachael has been taking therapy. Gar has also been even more protective with Rachael which Rachael didn't really mind.

Mrs. Logan looked at the clock. "You guys better get going. You'll be late."

The two got up from their seats and walked to the living room to get themselves prepared to leave the house. Gar grabbed his shoes and book bag. He walked to the door where Rachael was waiting for him. They waved goodbye to Mrs. Logan and left the house.

Summer was quickly approaching which meant graduation to the teens and their friends. The two teens didn't talk too much about college, but knowing Mr. Logan, he would force both of them to apply for a college.

"So are you excited for graduation?" Gar asked Rachael as he nudged her as they walked along the sidewalk to school.

Rachael laughed. "I'm somewhat excited. How about you?"

Gar shrugged. "I just hope I don't get held back."

"Well you have been doing your homework which got you grades up so you'll most likely pass and graduate."

"Yeah."

"So do you know what you want to do for an occupation?"

Gar shrugged his shoulders once again. "I do like animals so I might do something in the animal field….What are your plans?"

Rachael thought about it. "I'm not sure yet."

Gar laughed. "Well you better make up your mind soon 'cuz time is ticking away."

Rachael smiled and rolled her eyes. "I'll think of something later."

**(&)**

The bell rang loudly throughout the school building. Students ran to their class while some lagged. The gang were in their homeroom class, talking.

"Awe man, I am so happy for summer! I'm gonna' sit back, sleep in, and eat my heart out." Victor said happily as he leaned back in his chair.

"But friend, shouldn't you be getting prepared for college?" Kori asked the big teen.

Victor's happy smile soon washed from his face. A look of disappointment appeared on his face. "Awe crap."

The four friends laughed at their disappointed friend.

"Dudes, can you believe this!? We're going to be graduating!" Gar said excitedly.

"Yeah, we're going to be adults." Richard said with a smile.

Kori squealed. "Oh joy! I can't wait to get married and have my little babies."

Victor and Gar both looked at Richard and nudged him. Richard blushed and hit his two friends "Shut up."

"Do you guys know what occupation you'll have?" Rachael asked with a smile.

"I want to be a police officer." Richard said with a smile.

"Yeah, he'll be pulling us over on roads and stuff." Victor said as he rolled his eyes.

"I want to be a simple housewife." Kori said with a smile. "I want to be home with my babies all the time."

"Maybe I'll be a veterinarian." Gar shrugged.

"I'm gonna' own my own auto shop! I'll make and repair the sweetest rides." Victor said excitedly.

Everyone turned to Rachael to hear what she would say. Rachael shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure yet."

The teacher walked in giving the announcements and congratulating the teens on graduating.

The time flew quickly to lunch. The lunchroom was buzzing with teens. Loud noises of teens talking erupted from the lunchroom. Gar walked to the lunch table with his tray of food. He had a look of worry and stress on his face. He sighed and sat down next to Rachael.

"Dudes, these teachers are giving me too much work! How do they expect me to complete three projects in a week!?" Gar sighed as he sat in his chair.

The teens agreed to Gar's rant.

"I also am feeling overwhelmed by the work." Kori said as she read her history book.

"I think they're doing this on purpose." Victor said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well either way, we have to finish strong." Richard said as he ate his lunch.

"Maybe we could all meet up and work on our projects together." Rachael said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah! I'll surely passed my projects with you guys helping me." Gar said with a big smile.

Everyone from the table turned and looked at Gar with a glare.

"What?" Gar asked confused.

"Last time we 'helped' you, we ended up doing your entire assignment." Richard said.

Gar blushed and nervously rubbed the back of his head. "This time I'll help"

"You better." Victor said as he continued to glare at Gar.

The teens turned their attention back to their food and ate. They soon started to talk about their futures that was quickly approaching.

**(&)**

The doorbell rang throughout the Logan household. Rachael quickly walked down the stairs and opened the door. Richard, Kori, and Victor appeared at the door with two boxes of pizza. It was a Tuesday night. The gang decided to follow up Rachael's idea of coming as a group to work on their projects. They entered the house and set the pizza on the kitchen counter. They greeted Mrs. And Mr. Logan as they entered the kitchen.

"Where's Gar?" Kori asked Rachael.

"He's coming." Rachael said as she set the plates for the pizza.

Gar quickly ran down the stairs. "I smell pizza!"

"Yes Gar. We have pizza." Rachael said as she rolled her eyes.

"Sweet!" He said with a big smile as he ran to the kitchen to get a slice, but Rachael blocked him from the pizza.

"No pizza until we're at least half way finish with our projects."

Gar sighed. "C'mon Rachael! The pizza will get cold!"

"No it won't." Mrs. Logan said as she placed the pizza in the oven. "It'll stay in there to stay nice and hot for you guys."

Mr. and Mrs. Logan both laughed at their son as he made a face at his mother and walked out of the kitchen.

"Alright guys. Let's get this finish because this project is due tomorrow." Richard said as he brought his papers out.

The teens began to work on their projects. Some brought their own laptops to do their research. They worked hard. Gar on the other hand, slacked. Rachael smacked him and urged him to focus on his work, but he laughed and goofed off.

"Alright Gar. How is your project coming along?" Rachael asked Gar as she sat next to him.

"Huh?" Gar asked as he looked up from the computer.

"How is the project coming along?" Rachael asked. Rachael looked at the word document and saw that only a sentence was typed. Rachael looked angrily at Gar.

"Will you focus and work on your project! Everyone is almost finish but you!" Rachael exclaimed to Gar.

Gar sighed. "Fine…..but could you help me?"

Rachael rolled her eyes. "Whatever Gar. What's your project on?"

Gar looked at the paper that was given to him by his teacher. "It's on government."

"Alright. Seems pretty easy. What do you have to do on it?"

Gar handed her the paper. Rachael's eyes grew big as she looked at the paper. "You have to do all of this?" She asked in disbelief.

Gar smirked. "Yup. All of that."

Rachael sighed. "I guess we'll be up all night on this project."

"We'll help you out, girly. This kid needs all the help that he can get." Victor said with a smile as he pointed to Gar.

Kori and Richard smiled and agreed as well. Rachael smiled as well. "Thanks."

"Can we eat first? I am so hungry!" Gar complained.

Rachael sighed. "Alright fine."

The five teens walked into the kitchen and got themselves ready to eat their pizza.

**(&)  
**"Gar, could you please come up to the front of the class and present your research paper on government?" The teacher asked as she wrote Gar's name down in her gradebook.

Gar sighed and looked at Rachael who gave him a small smile. He got up from his seat and walked to the front of the class. He looked down at his paper ad read the research he had done on governments. It was at least five pages long. The teacher looked at Gar, shocked. She couldn't believe the words that he was reading from the paper. Gar soon finished reading his research paper and looked at the teacher who stared at Gar with disbelief.

"Gar, did you write this?" The teacher asked in disbelief.

"Um, yeah. I did."

The teacher looked at Rachael. "Did you help him write this?"

"I helped him look for facts, but I didn't help him write it." Rachael said.

"Wow, Gar. I'm very much impressed." The teacher said as she smiled at Gar.

Gar blushed. "Um, thanks."

Gar walked back to his seat and gave Rachael a thumbs up. Rachael smiled and gave him a thumbs up in reply. The bell rang and the student's sprang from their seats. Gar and Rachael walked out of the classroom. Gar hugged Rachael.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I probably got an A on that project!" Gar said with a smile as he hugged her tight.

Rachael laughed. "No problem, but I'm really surprised on what you said in that paper."

"Me too." Gar said with a smile as the two teens continued to walk down the hallway.

**(&)**

Kori squealed and ran into the lunchroom with a big smile on her face. She ran to her friends and showed them the paper.

"I got an A on my paper!" She said with a huge smile.

"That's great, Kori. I got a B on mine." Richard said as he took a sip of his soda.

"B+, baby!" Victor said as he smacked the paper onto the table.

"Dudes, I'm gonna get an A for sure on mine." Gar said with a smirk as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well it's good to know that the group study did well for you guys." Rachael said with a smile.

"I know right! I wish we did this sooner." Victor said with a smile.

"My parents are going to be so shocked when I show them my soon to be A." Gar said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"They really will." Rachael said.

The group of teens laughed and ate their lunch.

**(&)**

Hey guys. I know this chapter is really short and probably boring. I just wanted to write a chapter for you guys. In the next chapter, I'll try to add interesting things. Have a nice day


	24. Chapter 23

"Owe! Mom be careful." Gar screamed in pain.

"If you will stay still then you wouldn't be getting pinched by the needle!" Mrs. Logan said as she started to get aggravated.

Mrs. Logan continued to sew the graduation gown to the right size for her son. Gar was standing still in the kitchen while his mother sew the gown. Mr. Logan and Rachael sat at the counter, watching the scene in front of them. Graduation day was right around the corner, and things were tensed. Though Gar graduated with a B average which was very impressing to his parents, and Rachael graduated with an A, everyone was nervous. Gar and Rachael both applied for colleges. Something that Mr. Logan forced on both of them. Gar and Rachael both applied for the same college.

"Mom, what if I trip when I walk to get my diploma!? Or what if I get too nervous and I throw up on a bald man!? What if he starts to beat me up!? What if-"Gar was interrupted by his mother.

"Gar, you're starting to give me a headache." She said as she continued to sew the gown.

"Don't worry, son. You'll be fine. Just walk like you usually would." Mr. Logan smirked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Alright Gar." Mrs. Logan said as she patted Gar's leg. "You're done. Rachael. It's your turn."

Rachael stood up and walked toward Mrs. Logan. Mrs. Logan sighed and looked at Rachael's gown that was way too long and wide for her.

"Rachael, you're gown is incredibly long. I might cut or just sew it down." Mrs. Logan said as she looked at the gown.

"Rach, that thing is like draped on you." Gar said as he took a sip of his soda.

"Gar, don't you dare get a stain on that gown when you drink that soda!" Mrs. Logan said angrily at her careless son.

"Ok mom. Calm down." Gar said as he put the soda on the counter. Mr. Logan smirked at his son.

"Stop laughing, dad." Gar said as he punched his arm.

The gown was indeed too large for Rachael. Whenever she walks with the gown on, she raises the end as if it was a dress. It draped over her body and the sleeves were too long. Mrs. Logan examined the gown and knew that she had a lot of work to do on the gown.

"Rachael. We're going to be here for a while." Mrs. Logan said as she grabbed her sowing kit.

Rachael sighed. "Why do they have to give XL sized gowns to everyone?"

"Cuz our school is lazy and cheap." Gar said as he took another sip of his soda.

"Don't say that Gar. There are a lot of students graduating this year. They probably don't have the budget to get all the students properly fitting gowns" Mrs. Logan said as she started to cut the bottom of Rachael's long gown.

"So did you guys get a letter back from those colleges?" Mr. Logan asked.

"No not yet, dad. We'll probably get them next week." Gar said as he opened the fridge.

"Mom can I take the gown off? I'm hungry." Gar whined as he looked through the fridge.

"No. I want to take pictures." Mrs. Logan said as she started to hem Rachael's long sleeves.

"But you said that you would be stuck on Rachael's gown for a while!''

"I will. So be patient and stop complaining so I can concentrate on this gown." Mrs. Logan said as she concentrated on the white material.

Gar pouted and walked into the living room. "I'm gonna watch TV."

The three laughed at the pouting teen.

"You have to stop the pouting, son! You're getting too old for that." Mr. Logan laughed from the kitchen.

**(&)**

The graduating teens sat in their final homeroom class. They were excited. Today was their last day of school. The students couldn't wait to complete their twelve years of school life and take their big step to college life. Today was a calm relaxing school day for the graduating teens. All the projects were handed in and graded, and all the textbooks were handed back to the school. The teacher stood in front of the classroom. Everyone was too excited to pay close attention. Gar looked at Rachael with a smile and handed her a small note that went unnoticed by the teacher. Rachael quickly took hold of the note and read the small message that read: _"This is it."_

Rachael smiled and wrote a message back to him. "_I know. I never thought I would see the day." _

Gar wrote back to Rachael. "_Well, this it. We're going to be graduating, going to college, graduate from college and have our kids." _

Rachael looked back at Gar who gave her a smirk. Rachael made a small laughed.

The teacher soon noticed the two's little commotion. "Garfield and Rachael. What are you two laughing at?"

Everyone's eyes went straight to Gar and Rachael. They both quickly said in union. "Nothing."

"This is your last day of school. Don't make me give you two a detention." The teacher sad as she went back to giving her announcements.

Rachael and Gar looked at each other and smirked. The bell rang and the students walked out of the classrooms. The five friends walked as a group to their next class.

"Last day of school….I'm freaking out." Victor said as he rubbed his bald head.

"I know right. We're going off to college! College!" Gar exclaimed.

"My friends, I will miss seeing all of you everyday." Kori said as some tears ran down her face.

"Awe don't cry, Kori. We can still hang out like we still do." Rachael said with a small smile.

"Yeah. We're not going to be separated." Richard said re-assuring to Kori.

The five teens entered their classroom, but it didn't look like their usual classroom. It was decorated with banners of 'CONGRATULATIONS'. There was a table full of sweets, candy and drinks. Gar and Victor looked wide eyes at the classroom

"Booyah, baby! Look at all this food!" Victor exclaimed as he ran to the table.

"Boohyah?" Richard asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. It's my new line." Victor said with a smirk.

The five teens laughed and took their share of treats.

**(&)**

An officer walked down the dark hallway of prison cells. Some men looked up at the officer, giving him hard glares. The officer ignored the cold stares and kept walking down the hallway. One of the prison inmates reached for the officer from his cell. The officer quickly reacted to the sudden attack. The inmate growled and tried to grab at the officer once again. The officer brought his pepper spray from his belt and sprayed the inmate. The inmate fell back in pain as the spray burned his eyes. He howled in pain and fell to the ground of his cell, screaming in pain. The officer took a final look at the man and kept his walk. He watched over the other inmates who stayed quiet. The officer looked to the cell that was on his left and banged on the bars. Adonis raised his head and looked at the officer with a dead glare.

"What do you want?" Adonis asked rudely to the officer.

"Just making sure you're not dyeing." The officer smirked as he walked out of the hallway.

Adonis snarled at the officer as he left. A loud noise was heard and saw that his cell door was opened. He stood from the old prison bed. He stretched his legs and walked out of the prison cell. It was lunch and Adonis was on his way to the lunchroom with the rest pf the other prisoners. He slowly walked to the lunchroom.

"_I have to find a way to get back at that scrawny loser and his little girlfriend." _ Adonis thought as he walked into the lunch area. He grabbed his tray of food and walked to the lunch table with his somewhat friends that he had. He set the tray onto the table and sat down.

"What's up with you, scrunt?" A burly man asked as he hungrily ate his food. Adonis picked at his food.

"I need to find a way to get the little loser that got me in here back." Adonis said as he started to think.

"Well you got five years in here. You got all the time in the world. "The man said as he and friends started to laugh.

Adonis rolled his eyes and started to think again. The man soon put a serious face and told the young man.

"Alright kid. If you really want to get back at him then you have to get him where he cares most"

"He cares about his little girlfriend." Adonis said as he began to eat his food.

"Good. Get to her, and he'll come crawling to you pleading for his little girlfriend." The burly prisoner said as he smirked at Adonis.

Adonis slowly nodded and continued to think.

**(&)**

Mr. Logan sat in his office dealing with the paper work of the week. He wrote on the papers and sighed. _"Time for a break." _ He got up from his office chair to retrieve the mail. He entered the house with stacks of mail in his hand. He skimmed through most of the letters until he noticed two letters from the same college. He smiled as he knew that they were letters for Gar and Rachael. He walked into the living room where the gang sat. He grew a big smile as he gave both of the teens the letters.

"What's this dad?" Gar asked as he looked at his father.

"Read it and find out." Mr. Logan said with a smile.

Gar and Rachael glanced at each other then focused onto their letters in their hands. Gar slowly opened his letter while Rachael was already reading her letter. Gar sighed as his palms began to become sweaty. Mrs. Logan draped an arm over her son's shoulders. He opened the letter and began to read the letter. A big smile grew on his face as he read the acceptance letter. He turned to Rachael who gave him a big smile. He sprang from the couch jumping in excitement. He quickly grabbed Rachael and embraced her.

"I got in! I got in!" He said with excitement

Rachael laughed. "So did I."

Mr. and Mrs. Logan smiled at each other. They soon congratulated the two teens.

"Oh I am so proud of you two." Mrs. Logan said as she hugged the two teens. "My little baby boy is going off to college." Mrs. Logan said as she stroked her son's cheek.

"Mom." Gar laughed.

"Let's celebrate by going out for dinner." Mr. Logan said with a smile.

The rest happily agreed.

**(&)**

"Charlene Tubman." The principle announced as a young female graduate made her way to the platform to receive her diploma. She smiled and shook the hand of the principle. She smiled and walked off the platform. Graduation was here. It was a beautiful summer day. Chairs were placed on the school's field. Parents and family members of the many graduates sat in the white chairs as they smiled and took pictures of the graduates. Mrs. Logan sat in her beautiful red and white chevron pattered dress that fitted her very nicely. Mr. Logan sat next to her with her hand in his. He wore black dress pants and a light blue button up shirt. Mrs. Logan had the camera in her hands. She had it ready for whenever she saw Gar or Rachael or their friends.

"Victor Stone." The principle announced.

Victor made his way to the platform in his graduation gown with a big smile on his face. He heard the cheers of his family. He received the diploma from the principle and smiled at his family, waving the diploma in his hands. He walked off the platform.

"Kori Anderson" Just as the principle announced the name, she heard a loud squeal from the back and saw Kori eagerly making her way up the stairs to the platform. She had a very big smile on her face. She turned to her parents and sister and waved at them with her big, cheerful and innocent smile. She received the diploma and hugged the principle. She made another wave to her family and walked off the platform.

"Richard Grayson."

Richard gave one of his cool smiles that had some girls gasping. He walked to the principle and calmly received his diploma. He made a wave at the crowed and his step-father and left the stage.

"Rachael Roth."

Rachael calmly appeared on the platform. Mrs. Logan's sewing paid off as the graduation gown that was absolutely too large for Rachael, now fitted her perfectly. A loud cheer was heard from Mr. and Mrs. Logan. She smiled and waved to the loving parents who took her in. She received her diploma and walked off the platform.

"Garfield Logan."

Mr. and Mrs. Logan stood from their seats cheering their son. Gar blushed from the sudden action of their parents and made smiled back at them. Gar would never remember this day. Before, he never thought he would be on this stage, He believed that he would live in his parents basement for the rest of his life, but he isn't. He was standing in front of his principle, receiving his diploma. Once he received his diploma, he raised his arms in the air with triumph. He soon walked off the platform and hugged his friends that embraced him.

**(&) **

_Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I feel that I need to give you all another chapter for the crappy one I gave you earlier in the day. Leave a review of what you thought about the story! _


	25. Chapter 24

_7 Years Later…_

"You may now kiss the bride."

Gar raised Rachael's white, elegant veil over her head. He smiled and grabbed her face gently. He placed his lips on her soft, gently one. Everyone stood and cheered at the new married couple. Mrs. Logan wiped the tears that were running down her face as Mr. Logan wrapped a re-assuring arm over his wife's shoulders. He smiled at his son. He was proud for Gar. Not only did he finish college and began his own veterinarian shop, he married a smart, beautiful girl. He couldn't be even more proud. Kori squealed in delight. She wore a long, dark, navy blue bridesmaid dress. She had her own wedding ring on her left hand. She and Richard both tied the knot not too long ago. Though Richard had an extremely rich step- father who monthly gave them money, Richard still became a police officer. Victor and Richard stood next to Gar in their black suits. Victor did follow his dream with creating his own auto shop. Though it was a very rough start, his business slowly began to gradually get larger and successful. Gar and Rachael happily walked down the aisle hand in hand. They waved goodbye to the happy crowed and entered the white limo.

After looking out the window, Gar turned to his new wife. He looked at the beautiful white wedding dress that fitted her body beautifully. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He gently rested his forehead on hers. He smiled as he saw a smile growing on her face. He kissed Rachael who happily did the same. He broke the passionate kiss.

"I love you, Rachael." Gar said with a smile.

"I love you too, Gar." Rachael said as happy tears started to run down her face.

The happy couple staid in each other's arms while the driver drove them to their honeymoon.

**(&)**

Adonis sat in his dirty, cheap apartment. He was released from prison two years now. He struggled to find a job. He wasn't able to finish his senior year so he never obtained his high school diploma. He sighed as he sat on the couch. He still hated Gar for what he did. He blamed him for everything. He sat in deep thought. _"I need to get him back. I need to find out where he lives." _

Adonis paced the dirty apartment. Durring those five years of prison, Adonis has been keeping in shape. He has gotten larger in height and muscular size, but he was still his old, cocky ways. He thought hard on where Gar might live. He sighed and walked to the dirty bedroom. He turned the lights off and laid on the bed to get some sleep.

**(&)**

Gar smiled as he carried his wife into their nice hotel room. They laughed as they fell onto the bed. Rachael smiled at her husband as she took the veil from her long hair. She soon cuddled to Gar. Gar smiled as he wrapped his strong arms around Rachael.

"I cant believe im married….I can't I graduated from college." Rachael out of shock as she rubbed Gar's chest.

"I'm happy that I have you…I''m happy that I have you in my life." Gar said as he pulled Rachael closer.

"Everything went by so quickly. I remember when we were getting packed for college. You were freaking out." Rachael said with a big smile.

….

_Rachael folded her clothes neatly into her suitcase. It was the say that she and Gar were going off to college, and she was excited. She never thought that she would make it to college. A smile grew on her face as she remembered the first day she entered the Logan household. Rachael folded another stack of clothes into her suitcase. She stopped when she heard a loud knock on her bedroom door. She turned around and opened the door. She saw Gar looking very nervous. He walked right into the room and started to pace. _

"_Rach, I'm nervous!" Gar said as he walked towards her. _

_Rachael laughed. "Yeah. I can see that."_

"_How are you so calm? We're going to college! That should be scary right there!" Gar said as he began to pace the room again. _

"_I'm more excited than scared." Rachael said as she folded more clothes into the suitcase. _

_Gar breathed in and out slowly. He soon calmed his nerves and slowly nodded his head. "Alright. I can do this. I…can do this!" _

"_Yes you can Gar. Go get packed. We leave tomorrow morning." _

_Gar breathed once again and left the bedroom. Once the door was closed, Rachael laughed and shook her head at the teen's behavior. _

….

Gar laughed. "Yeah. That was crazy."

Rachael yawned and got up from the comfortable hotel bed. She unzipped the small wedding gown. Gar smirked as he saw his wife disrobe.

Gar laughed. "Wow. I didn't expect you to disrobe on the first night of our marriage."

Rachael smiled and rolled her eyes. She was now in her tank top and undergarment. She brushed her long hair and soon walked into the bathroom. Gar slowly got up from the bed and started to get out of his suit. He carelessly threw the suit onto a nearby chair. He now stood in his boxers and tank top. He soon turned to the TV and turned it on to see what channels were on. He laid on the bed and started to surf through the channels. Rachael soon walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas. She noticed Gar lying on the bed. She blushed as she realize the now developed muscles that showed on Gar. She crawled onto the bed and lied next to Gar. Gar smiled and turned to his wife.

"So, beautiful, what are we going to do tonight?" Gar said huskily to Rachael.

"Well…It is our first night. And you're looking pretty sexy right now in your boxers." Rachael said with a smirk as she cuddled closer to Gar and stroked his chest.

Gar smiled and began to kiss Rachael lovingly. The two kept their heated session. Gar turned the lights off with a switch. The two laughed and moaned as they enjoyed their first night of intimacy.

**(&) **

Kori and Richard made their way to the bedroom. Kori had her pajama's on and Richard did as well. The couple made their way onto the bed. Kori smiled as she cozied next to her husband who wrapped his arm around her.

"I am so happy that friend Rachael and Gar got married today." Kori said with a smile.

"I know. I thought they would never tie the knot."

"It was so lovely. Rachael's wedding dress was most beautiful."

"It really suited her. I never thought I would see Rachael in a dress." Richard said with a laugh.

Kori giggled. "Yes. Rachael is not a girly girl."

The two laid in each other's arms talking. Kori and Richard were a perfect couple. They've been married for a little over a year now. They lived in a large beautiful house, to the help of Richard's step-father. Kori doesn't work. While Richard goes to work, she stays at home to clean the large home and mostly hangs out with Rachael throughout the day. Kori turned to Richard with a smile.

"Richard? When shall we have children?" Kori asked.

Richard froze. He felt his face began to burn as a blush appeared on her face. "Um, I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

"Richard, I would like to have our first child." Kori said with big eyes.

"Kori, do you think we're able to handle a baby? We've been married for a little over a year" Richard said as he looked to his wife.

Kori thought hard about it. "Ok, but we could ask people for advice. My parents will help us. I could ask Mrs. Logan. She would help."

"Kori, I don't want to leave you alone all day with a child. You may not be able to do it."

"Well you can take off days from work. Richard, please. I really want my own baby." Kori said with pleading eyes.

Richard staid quiet in thought. He rubbed his chin. He turned to his wife with a smile. "Alright Kori, we can have our baby, but you have to do your research on how to take care of one.

Kori looked at Richard, confused. "Why?"

"We may be a married couple, but that doesn't mean we know how to take care of a child. We have to do our research."

Kori thought about it and gave a small smile. "Alright. I will do my research."

They laughed and kissed, passionately.

**(&)**

Adonis hopped in his car. He rode around his old neighborhood. He was thankful that his parents still gave him his car and still paid for it as a gift. He looked out the window. He saw the Logan household. He quietly parked his car in a dark alleyway. He quickly got out of his car and walked quietly around the house. He saw that the lights were on in the living room. He quickly ran to the outsides of the house. He sneaked his way to the back of the house where he saw the living room window curtains slightly drawed back. He saw the parents of Gar in the living room watching in TV. He crawled his way back to the front of the yard. He checked again for any lights in the upstairs bedroom. He saw none and sighed. He walked to his car and started it up again. He speeded his way out of the neighborhood and went back to his apartment to think out a plan.

**(&)**

_Three Weeks Later…_

Gar brought the heavy loads of his and Rachael's luggage. He set them abruptly near the door. The both live in a nice house in a neighborhood close to both the Logan house and the Grayson's. It was nicely furnished. With the help of Mrs. Logan and Kori, the living room and kitchen was very colorful and open. Rachael walked after him with three small bags. She saw the bags and placed the small bags near the large ones. She smiled as she saw her husband plopped on the couch catching his breath. She sat down next to Gar.

"Those bags are really heavy." Gar sad with a gasp.

"I know. That's why I had you carry the." Rachael said with a smile.

Gar stopped his pant and looked at his wife who smirked at him. He shook his head.

"Well Im not unpacking the clothes." He said with a smile.

Rachael rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know."

"Yup. Your my housewife now so get to work." Gar said with a laugh.

Rachael smiled and went to the kitchen.

"Make me something while your in there." Gar hollered from the living room.

"Now your pushing it." Rachael said as she brought him a water bottle.

Gar smiled at his wife. "You'll be fine."

A knock on the door was heard. Rachael got up from her seat on the couch and walked to the door. She opened the door and saw Kori with Richard and Victor at tow.

"Hello my friends." Kori said as she hugged Rachael.

Victor and Richard hugged Rachael. They soon walked to Gar leaving the two females alone. Kori pulled Rachael by her arm over to the kitchen.

"Rachael, I need your help." Kori said with worry in er eyes.

"Whats wrong?"

"Well, Richard and I talked long about having our first baby, and he told me that in order for us to have our child, I must do my research."

Rachael slowly nodded her head. "Well that is smart to do. You should learn how to take care of a child."

"I know now, but I need your help to do the research."

Rachael thought about it and sighed. "Alright Kori. I'll help you."

Kori squeeled with delight. "Oh wonderful!"

"When do you want us to start?"

"Now!" Kori said as pulled her laptop from her bag.

Rachael looked dumbstruck at the computer that magically flew from her bag. Rachael looked at the computer screen that had baby information. Kori began to began to talk about babies and asking questions that both her and Rachael searched for.

Gar turned to his two friends that sat next to him on the couch.

"What's up with Kori?" Gar asked Richard as he pointed to the kitchen.

Richard sighed as a blush appeared on his face. Victor and Gar smirked at each other and turned to their friend.

"Is she pregnant?" Victor asked the nervous man.

"No!" Richard said loudly. He sighed and lowered his head "She and I talked about having kids last night."

"Ooooh. Tell us." Gar said with a smile as he and Victor leaned in to make sure he didn't miss one piece of detail.

Richard sighed. "We made a deal that if she learned enough about babies and taking care of them then we would have one."

"Ooooo! You know that she's going to come to you next week saying that she knows everything so you can knock her up." Victor laughed.

Richard punched his friend as he laughed even harder. "Shut up. You guys are complete retards."

Victor calmed himself down "Alright man, chill. I'm just joking."

"Dude, that's not a bad Idea of what Kori is doing. It's pretty smart." Gar said as he took a sip of his water.

"So when are you and Rachael getting kids." Victor asked with a smirk.

Gar shrugged his shoulders. "If we had a kid now, it wouldn't really be the end of the world for us. We're financially stable, and I have my mom to babysit who will gladly watch, but Rachael and I don't think that we're ready for a baby right now."

"Imagine seeing a little Gar and Rachael combined." Victor said with a smirk.

Richard and Victor laughed at the comment.

"That would be one sight to see." Richard said with a smile.

Gar rolled his eyes as he laughed himself at the image of his and Rachael's child.

"Alright, enough about us. Let's talk about you, Vic." Gar said with a smirk as he and Richard looked at the bald man.

"What about me?" He asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"How are you and your little girlfriend coming along?" Richard asked.

Victor smiled. "We're coming along great. Our four year anniversary is coming up. What I plan is to have Bee and I go out and….I want to ask her to marry me."

Gar and Richard had their mouths opened in shock. They both knew of Bee and Victor's long relationship. Hearing the news of Victor proposing to Bee on a future date next week. Victor and Gar both congratulated the young man. Victor smiled hearing his friends encouragement. Rachael and Kori heard the sudden outburst from the living room area. They turned their attention to the men.

"What is the big commotion?" Kori asked the men from the kitchen.

"Guys! Get over here!" Gar asked with excitement.

Rachael and Kori quickly made their way to the group of friends.

"What is it?" Rachael asked.

Gar turned to Victor with a big smile. "Tell them."

Victor turned to the woman with a smile on his face. "Well, Bee and I have been dating for four years now. Our anniversary is next week. I also want to propose to her during our date, celebrating our four years."

Rachael and Kori smiled and congratulated their good friend. The group of friends sat in the living room conversing happily on Victor's proposal and giving him advice.

**(&)**

_**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review of what you thought about it! Have a nice day! **_


	26. Chapter 25

Vic slowly parked his car in front of a very nice restraint. Today marked Bee and Vic's four year anniversary. Vic walked out of the driver's seat and walked to the passenger side. He opened the door and smiled at the beautiful girl that smiled at him. Bee walked out of the passenger side and took her boyfriend's hand who led her inside the fancy restaurant. Bee wore a nice fitting light yellow dress. It went down to her knee. She wore black heels that accompanied the dress well. Vic stood in a nice, tux suit. They walked up to the receptionist who stood behind a podium with a book filled with names. She looked at the couple that stood in front of her and smiled.

"Reservations for two." Victor said with a smile.

"Right this way."

The receptionist led them into the dining area of the restaurant. She showed them a beautiful table that was decorated with an elegant, white, table cloth. In the center of the table was a tall, slim glass vase with a bouquet of roses. Two plates were placed on the table. Silverware was placed next to the plates as well as the napkins. Victor held out the chair for Bee who thanked him. Victor sat in his own seat.

"Vic, this place is beautiful! How can you afford this?" Bee whispered.

Vic smiled. "Girl, you know that my business is growing."

"This is amazing. Now this is how you treat a girl," Bee smiled as she took her glass cup that was filled with champagne.

Vic and Bee laughed as they enjoyed their five star meal.

**_xXx_**

Rachael yawned as she stared at the computer screen.

Kori was once again, at her home talking about baby things. It's late, and Kori was surprisingly not tired. She kept blabbing on about babies and how to feed them and how to bathe them and everything. Rachael sighed as she looked at Gar who slept on the couch. Since she's been helping Kori, She also has learned some things about babies. Rachael never thought about having a baby before. She never believed that she would be married.

"Friend, I believe I have learned enough of the facts about babies." Kori said as she looked at Rachael.

"Well, now that you have the facts and basis, how about you buy a baby doll and take care of it as if it's a real baby." Rachael suggested as she yawned again.

Kori's face lit up. "Oh that's smart! Yes! I shall do that. Tomorrow, I shall buy the baby doll and be back tomorrow with it."

Rachael silently groaned. She loved Kori, but the baby things were getting quite annoying and tiring.

Gar stirred in his sleep. His eyes opened and he sat up slowly from the couch. He stretched and saw that Kori was still here with her laptop. He sighed as he saw how tired his wife was. He rubbed his eyes and got up from the couch.

"Alright Kori, that's enough baby stuff for today." Gar said as he put his hand on Kori's shoulders.

"Oh, but Rachael and I still have much to do!" Kori insisted.

"No, Rachael needs her beauty sleep." Gar said as he started to pack Kori's belongings. "Plus I'm sure Richard is probably wondering where you are by now."

Gar started to push Kori toward the door who loudly insisted on staying. Rachael simply stared as she wanted the bubbly girl to leave the house. Gar opened the door. Richard stood behind the door with his hand ready to knock.

"See Kori, Richard was probably worried sick about you all day."

Richard smiled at his wife and looked at Rachael. "It looks like she worked you guys out with all of the baby stuff"

Rachael nodded her head. "Oh yes she did."

Richard laughed. "C'mon Kori, it's time to go home."

Kori sighed. "Alright….Rachael, I will be back with the baby doll!"

"Ok." Rachael silently said.

Gar closed the door as the couple walked to their car, going home.

Gar looked at his wife who sat on the couch, sleeping. He smiled as he carried his sleeping wife to the bedroom. He laid her gently onto the comfortable bed. He turned the lights off and laid next to his wife on the bed. He wrapped his arms around Rachael's waist. He drew her close and kissed her forehead. He sighed and closed his eyes for a restful sleep.

**_xXx_**

Bee and Vic walked along the beautiful beach shore. The sea water rushed against the sand. It was a beautiful site. The moon shone brightly throughout the sky. It shimmered beautifully against of the water. The water rushed against the rocks causing a loud sound. The two walked hand in hand, looking at the beautiful scene.

"Vic, that was a very delicious meal." Bee said as she hugged her boyfriend.

"No problem. Nothing is too good for you." Vic said as he kissed her cheek.

Bee giggled. The two kept walking along the shore. Vic was becoming nervous. He didn't think that Bee would say no to him when he propose to her. He was nervous that he would say something wrong. He breathed as he turned to his girlfriend. He took her hands in his.

"Bee, you are the most beautiful girl that I've ever met. I love you. I really do. Today marks the four years of our relationship. These four years have been the best years of my life, and I want to have many more years with you, as my wife."

Bee was shocked to see Victor get on one knee and pull out a beautiful diamond ring. Tears ran down her face as she saw the beautiful ring. She was speechless, but she knew what her answer was.

"Yes! Oh yes!" Bee said happily as she hugged Vic.

Vic smiled and put the ringer on her finger. The two kissed happily.

**_xXx_**

Adonis sat in his car. He had a burger in his hand. He ate it hungrily. He drove around his neighborhood still searching for Gar. He calculated and came up with the conclusion that Gar wouldn't really leave the neighborhood that he grew up in. He remember him saying so himself when they were younger. Adonis just had to search for the right spot. Adonis kept driving around. He soon finished eating his burger and threw the trash onto the car floor. He finally found a somewhat decent job at a diner. He also got out of his dirty apartment and moved into more clean and better apartment. He sighed as he didn't see any clues to finding Gar. He was just about to give up until he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. He saw a car sped by him. He saw that it was Richard and Kori. He quickly followed the two in the car. Adrenaline sored through his veins as he probably figured out where they lived. He smirked as he followed Richard to a neighborhood. Adonis cursed himself as he realized how close the neighborhood was close to the Logan household. He quietly parked undetected. He saw Richard and Kori get out the car and knock on the door. He saw a baby in Kori's hands and soon became to wonder. _"Did she really have a baby that quickly?" _Adonis shrugged his shoulders and soon focused on the two again. He saw Rachael open the door. A smirk grew on his face. _ "Her body has gotten better." _Adonis thought as lustful thoughts ran through his head. He saw them enter the house. Adonis smiled. He started the car and drove down the street. He wrote the house number down and dove away. A big, evil smile grew on his face. "_I got you now, twerp." _

**_xXx_**

"Kori, the baby doll is surprisingly life like. I also noticed that you became prepared with baby utensils." Rachael said as she looked at the diaper bag that laid on the floor.

"Yes it is. I made sure that it was very life like so that it would feel more real." Kori said with a big smile.

Rachael looked at the girl. "Well since you know the facts, you'll know what to do."

"The doll also has the baby alerts." Richard said as he pointed to the back of the doll.

"Baby alerts?" Gar said as he looked at the doll himself.

"Oh yes! It will cry whenever it needs to be fed, changed, showered, and everything else." Kori exclaimed.

"So that explains the diaper bag." Rachael said as she pointed to the diaper bag.

"Good luck to the two of you." Gar said with a devious smirk.

Kori smiled as Richard sighed.

A knock was heard on the door. Gar walked over to the door. He opened the door and saw Vic and Bee. He smiled as he saw the two.

"Hey! Look who it is!" Gar said as he led the two into the living area.

Everyone turned to the happy couple and welcomed them. Victor looked at the doll in Kori's arms.

"Whoa, Kori! I didn't know you had a baby!" Victor exclaimed as he looked at the doll.

"No friend. This a doll. It will help me to learn how to care for a child." Kori said as she showed the doll.

Bee sat next to Kori and looked at the doll.

"Wow, its very life like…Is this one of those dolls that cries when it needs to be taken care of?" Bee asked.

"Yes." Rachael said.

Kori gasped. "Bee! Is that an engagement ring on your finger!?" Kori squealed as she looked at the ring on the woman's finger.

The woman began to chat over the wedding ring and wedding plans. The men patted Victor on the shoulder in congrats.

"Good job, man. You tied the knot." Gar said with a smile.

"Yup. Get ready for bathrooms filled with hair products and make up." Richard said as he shook his head.

The men laughed as they kept conversing.

The woman talked to each other as well.

"Oh Bee, when will you have your wedding? Where will you have your wedding? What will you wear? What will the bridesmaid wear?" Kori said quickly.

"Calm down Kori, I just got engaged yesterday. I have plenty of time to think of that." Bee said to her new friend.

**_xXx_**

A loud crying noise was heard throughout the Grayson's bedroom. Kori groaned and slowly got up from her bed. Richard sighed as he opened his eyes from the noise. Kori walked to the basket where the wailing baby doll laid. She sighed as she tried to rock it to sleep, but it didn't work.

"Kori, maybe it's hungry." Richard suggested as he saw his wife struggle to calm the doll down.

"Yes, your right." She reached in the diaper bag and retrieved a bottle. She put the bottle in the doll's mouth. The doll stopped its wail for a couple seconds giving the two relief. The doll soon started to wail once again. Kori sighed as she check the diaper. She changed the diaper in hope of the baby to stop its wailing. It thankfully stopped the baby's cry. She send the doll back in its basket and climbed in bed next to her husband who smiled at her.

"It isn't easy, huh?" Richard said to the tired woman.

"Yes, I didn't know it would be this difficult." She sighed.

"Well that's the responsibilities of having a baby." Richard said as he pulled his wife close to her.

"Yes, I am happy that I am doing this training with the doll." Kori said as she began to fall asleep.

Richard smiled as he kissed his wife and fell asleep himself.

**_xXx_**

_Three months later…._

The song 'Here Comes the Bride' was played as Bee walked down the aisle with her long, white wedding dress. A bouquet of yellow flowers were in her hands. She had a big smile on her face as she saw people smiling and taking pictures as she walked. In their yellow, bridesmaid dress, Rachael and Kori smiled at their friend who looked absolutely beautiful. Vic stood also with a big smile on his face. Everyone could tell that he was nervous. Richard and Gar stood next to him with their own black suits, smiling and silently encouraging their friend. Bee walked up to Vic and took his hands in hers. The preacher smiled at the two and began to say his little speech.

Bee and Vic looked at each other, forgetting what the preacher was saying. Everything was perfect. The church was beautifully decorated with flowers, and white cloth.

Mr. and Mrs. Logan were also present in this wedding. Mrs. Logan joined the young ladies with decorating the church and preparations for the reception. Mr. Logan hung out with the men as they tried to give their friend confidence.

"I now pronounce you Victor and Bee Stone. You may now kiss the bride."

Victor kissed his new wife, passionately.

Everyone cheered. Some cried, some just took pictures. It was a wonderful day for the newlyweds.

_xXx_

Everyone gathered in the reception hall. Music was booming throughout the hall. Everyone stood and danced while they waited for their food to arrive while some sat at the table talking. The friends sat at their own table still eating their food. Gar looked at his plate of food that sat on his plate. He looked at Victor.

"Leave it up to you, Vic, to get all meat." Gar said as he turned to his friend.

Victor laughed and shrugged. "You know me Gar. I love my meat." He soon took a big forkful of his medium rare steak.

Bee laughed. "Don't worry, Gar. There's lasagna on the menu."

"Thankyou." Gar sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"I am so happy for you both. I hope you all have wonderful marriages." Mrs. Logan said with a smile.

"Kori, how are you coming along with that baby doll?" Rachael asked.

"Oh it is doing marvelous! I now know how to treat the doll whenever it cries. I also know how to bathe it without having it cry." She exclaimed.

"She has done well." Richard said with a smile.

"It looks like she's ready to have a baby." Rachael said as she looked at Richard with a smirk.

"Oh yes, Richard! I have done well! I believe I am ready to take care of a child." Kori said as she turned to her husband.

Everyone laughed as they saw Richard's face turn bright red.

"Ok, ok. I believe we are ready to have a baby." Richard said with a smile.

Everyone laughed and cheered the married couple.

The night went on marvelously. The food was great, and the music was awesome. The night ended well as the married couples went on the dance floor, dancing to the slow song that was played.

**_xXx_**

_Hello guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love the proposal with Vic and Bee. That's how I would want to be proposed to, but that's mot girl's dreams. Well, leave a review of what you think about the chapter. _

**P.S**_**. **__I've also updated the first three chapters of the story. I know that chapter one is completely different than the original, so if you would like to go back and read that then you are welcomed to. Also, check out my new story, Love Lost. You guys are awesome supporters on this story. I would love to have your support on that story as well. Well thanks again for reading my story and you guys are awesome! Have a nice day _


	27. Chapter 26

Adonis sighed in relief as he wiped the sweat from his brow. It's been four months since he found out where the newly Logans lived, and he was ready. Adonis didn't waste any time making a plan. On some days, he would undetectably drive around the neighborhood, watching the Logan's every move. He took notice of what time Gar went to work and back. He also checked when Kori would make her usual visits. Adonis smirked as he looked at the plan that laid on the table. He was ready to execute his plan. He made his plan three days from then since that was the day Gar went to work. Adonis smirked. _ "This plan will work perfectly." _

**_xXx_**

Rachael and Mrs. Logan stood in the kitchen. Dinner time was coming along, and everyone was coming over for dinner. Mrs. Logan talked to Rachael on the food that was being cooked. Rachael was never really taught how to cook when she lived with Mrs. Logan. Once Rachael was rescued from her father's evil grip, she had to start working on catch up work to graduate. Time went by quickly, once Rachael was finally finish with catch up work, it was graduation, but now that Rachael had free time with her, Mrs. Logan attempted to teach Rachael.

"Once you put the chicken into the oven, you can start to skin the potatoes." Mrs. Logan said to Rachael as she drained the potatoes from the boiling water in the pot.

Rachael looked at the food that was being prepared. She started to skin the hot potatoes but kept burning her hands. Mrs. Logan noticed Rachael's struggle and walked over to help.

"Here Rachael, what I do is, I get a pot of cold water and put the potatoes in the pot then I will start to peel the potatoes skin while it's in the cold water. It's like multi-tasking." Mrs. Logan smiled at Rachael.

Rachael nodded her head and began to peel the potatoes.

Rachael enjoyed learning the cooking tricks that Mrs. Logan told her. She never really cooked. Her father never bought food for her to cook, and if he did, then she didn't know how. Rachael smiled as she felt as if she was a chef.

Rachael finished peeling the potatoes and drained the water into the sink. Mrs. Logan came up to her and gave her a smile as she complemented the perfect peeling of the potatoes. Rachael soon began to mash the potatoes. She gave much of her strength into the force of the mashing utensil. She soon came to realize something…._"What do you add to mash potatoes?"_

Rachael stood dumbfound over the bowl_. _Rachael sighed as she knew that she had to ask Mrs. Logan. She didn't want to ask because she wanted to figure it out herself, but she didn't want to poison everyone with bad taste. Especially Kori, who was probably pregnant by now.

Rachael walked towards Mrs. Logan with the bowl of mashed potatoes. Mrs. Logan looked up from the vegetables. She looked at Rachael who stood in front of her with the bowl of potatoes.

"Sweetheart, you don't know how to make mash potatoes?" Mrs. Logan asked surprisingly.

Rachael blushed and quietly shook her head.

Mrs. Logan saw the embarrassment that was forming over Rachael's face. Mrs. Logan lovingly smiled at the young woman and hugged her.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you'll catch on. Now, what you put in mash potatoes is simple. Just add butter, sour cream and some cheese if you want. I personally love to add cheese. It makes it taste better."

Rachael smiled and started to add the ingredients. She mixed the ingredients together. Once she finished with the potatoes, she poured it into the pan and put it in the oven. Rachael turned around and started to cut the vegetables in small bites. The two woman continued making the dinner that was fit for the hungry guests that were coming.

**_xXx_**

Kori sat on the toilet, anxiously in the bathroom. She stared at the white pregnancy stick that was laying on the counter. Richard and Kori tried to have their baby. Kori passed Richard's standard of taking care of a baby, and was amazed at how quickly she caught on. She looked at her watch and saw that it has passed five minutes. She anxiously grabbed the stick and looked at the sign. She smiled as she saw that the stick indicated that she was pregnant. She jumped up and down in glee. She ran to Richard who was in his office sorting papers. She jumped and hugged him. Richard smiled as he knew that his wife was pregnant.

"Oh Richard, we must tell everyone! I must tell Rachael and Bee and my father and…"

"Don't worry, you'll tell everyone." Richard said with a big smile.

Kori jumped in Richard's arms and began to talk to him about baby names and baby clothes.

_xXx_

Victor and Bee sat in their new home. It was a nice sized home. They had just finished furnishing, and was now exhausted, Vic and Bee breathed a sigh of relief. Bee and Vic looked at each other and smiled. The new couple were happy to be living in their own home together as one.

"Man, I'm hungry." Vic exclaimed as he rubbed his stomach.

"Well you can have a bag of chips because Rachael and Mrs. Logan are cooking a big dinner." Bee said tiredly as she leaned against the couch.

Vic looked at the clock that read 5:23 pm. "What time are they having it."

"6:30"

Vic groaned. "I won't make it by then!"

Bee rolled her eyes and smirked. "Oh hush. You'll live."

"No I won't. I'll starve." Vic whined.

Bee laughed and shook her head. "Whatever you want to believe, big boy."

Vic groaned and got up from the couch. He walked to the newly decorated kitchen. He looked into the fridge and saw a large bag of potato chips. He smiled as he walked back towards the couch with the large bag of chips. Bee looked scoldingly at him He looked back at her confused.

"What? You want some?" He asked as he gave her the bag of chips.

Bee sighed and gave in. She took the bag of chips.

**_xXx_**

Rachael placed the final dish onto the decorated table. The dining table was large for many guests. It was covered with an aquamarine blue table cloth. White, clean plates were placed neatly onto the table, as well as the silver wear. Three slim glass vases filled with white roses were placed on the large table. The food was placed at different places of the large table for guests to get their food without getting up from their seats. It was beautiful. Raven wiped the sweat from her brow. The table was decorated beautifully and the food looked delicious.

Gar walked into his home. He was at the store all day and was excited to see his wife and mother in the kitchen.

"Hey! What did you guys make for me to eat?" Gar said as he looked at the table filled with food. "Whoa, you guys went full out."

"Not all of it is for you." Rachael said as she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"We're having a little dinner party." Mrs. Logan said happily as she placed the drinks also on the table.

"Whoa! Dinner party! I didn't know we were having this!" Gar exclaimed as he put his coat and bags in the closet.

"Well now you know." Rachael said.

Rachael quickly walked upstairs to get in the shower. Mrs. Logan cleaned up the kitchen and grabbed her belongings. She saw that it was six o' clock. She quickly put her coat on and walked to the door.

"Gar, people will be here soon. Do not eat the food!" Mrs. Logan said sternly to her grown son.

"I won't, mom. I'm an adult now. I know what I'm doing." Gar said as he pointed confidently to himself.

Mrs. Logan gave him a worried look "You better. I'll be back with your father at 6:30."

"Go mom! Go get yourself looking pretty." Gar said as he pushed her out the door.

Gar sighed in relief as he closed the door. A mischievous smile grew on his face as he quietly made his way to the table. He saw the delicious food that laid on the table. He checked to make sure Rachael couldn't see him. He smiled as he heard the shower running. He took a fork and was just about to take a small forkful when he heard Rachael's voice.

"Don't you dare, Gar!" Rachael screamed from the shower.

Gar sighed and put the fork away. He walked lazily to the couch and plopped onto the couch. He groaned and turned the TV on to see if anything was on to watch.

**_xXx_**

Richard and Kori entered the house with big smiles. Vic and Bee were already getting themselves ready for the big meal that was prepared for them. Everyone looked nice. The woman looked beautiful in their evening gown while the men looked handsome in their dress pants and shirts.

Everyone seated themselves at the table. The men were hungry. After working all day, they were famished. The woman were also hungry but tried to stay lady like.

Mrs. Logan stood up from her seat in front of the table in front of the hungry guests.

"I am happy that everyone made it tonight. Rachael and I prepared this big feast for you all. Enjoy." Mrs. Logan said with a smile as she began to slice into the food.

The men quickly grubbed into the food, taking big spoonful. The woman just laughed at their husbands and grabbed their share of food. Everyone enjoyed the wonderful that was prepared. There was lasagna, seasoned vegetables, mashed potatoes, baked chicken, spaghetti, garlic bread, and a chocolate cake for desert.

"This food is delicious!" Vic said as he stuffed his face.

Then and woman happily agreed.

"It is very delicious. I'm surprised you guys made this so deliciously in such little time." Kori said with a big smile.

"Well I'm happy that you prepared it. I couldn't have made it more delicious." Bee said to Rachael and Mrs. Logan.

Kori and Richard took hold of each other's hands underneath the table. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Guys, we have something to tell everyone." Richard said.

Everyone stopped their eating and looked at the couple. Kori had the biggest smile on her face.

"I am pregnant!" Kori exclaimed.

Everyone cheered and clapped for the couple. Mr. and Mrs. Logan looked at each other with big smile. They were happy to see the new generation begin to produce their own children.

"We wish you a safe pregnancy and good luck." Mrs. Logan said with a smirk.

"I have already reviewed the facts of child care. I am ready." Kori said happily.

"Are you ready for labor?" Mrs. Logan laughed.

Kori looked confusingly at the woman. "Labor?" Kori turned to Richard who simply ignored and kept eating.

"I'll tell you more about it later on sweetheart." Mrs. Logan smiled.

"Now, it's Gar and Rachael's turn." Vic smirked.

Gar and Rachael blushed.

The guests laughed. Everyone continued their big meal, happily conversing.

**_xXx_**

_Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review of what you thought about the chapter and check out my new story 'Love Lost'. Have a nice day _


	28. Chapter 27

Kori woke up with a sick feeling in her stomach. She silently groaned and rolled over onto the bed. She grabbed her stomach in pain. Kori never really took in the concept of morning sickness. Sure she studied and learn the facts about childcare, but she completely forgot about the symptoms that would affect her body as well. She asked for a baby, and it looks like she got her wish.

Kori sighed and laid back onto the bed. She looked over at her sleeping husband next to her. She closed her eyes and tried to fall back to sleep. Five minutes passed until Kori felt a sickening bile run its way to her mouth. She covered her mouth with her hand and ran to the bathroom, waking Richard.

Richard watched his wife run out of the room holding her mouth. He quietly sighed as he knew that the baby symptoms were here. This somewhat amazed Richard, not in the sickening way, but in a fun way. He found it funny how Kori forgot about the changes that would happen to her body. It was a funny moment. Sure she knew that her body would grow larger, but she never realized the pain and sickness that came with having a child.

Kori walked into the bedroom looking very tired and sick. She sighed and climbed back into the bed. She laid herself on her side of the bed and tried to fall asleep. Richard saw his distressed wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey…" Richard asked with a smile.

Kori said nothing in response.

"How ya' feeling, sleepy head?" Richard said in a rather funny tone.

Kori looked at her husband, giving him a glare.

Richard raised his arms in a defense manner and laid back on the bed. He tried hard not to laugh.

"Look on the bright side, we'll find out what gender the baby is in a couple weeks." Richard said with a smile as he gently laid his hand on her stomach.

Kori glared at her husband again. He took the hint and took his hand away before she could hurt him.

The two laid in their bed in silence. The sun was rising over the horizon. The sun's shining ray seeped through the bright, red, colored curtains. Richard rubbed his eyes from the brightness. Their bedroom was a bright color combination of red, orange, and white, two of Kori's favorite colors. The room was nicely decorated and big. It had a long vanity that fitted both Richard's and Kori's undergarments. Two large closets were also in the room for the couple. A white resting chair laid next to the large window with a small table with some books that rested on top. Kori spent most of her time decorating the room. She decorated the other rooms of the house, but to her, this was the most important. Richard got up from the bed to get ready for the day. He looked back and saw Kori passed out, asleep. He smiled and walked out of the bedroom to begin the day.

**_xXx_**

Adonis packed his weapons in a duffel bag. Today was the day. Today was the day that he would bring his revenge on the Logans. He sighed as he prepared himself as well. He went over the plan that he created. He looked at the clock that hung on the wall. He saw that Gar would be leaving for work in three hours. He sat on his bed. He thought over the plan over and over again. He knew that if he kept on track, he would be successful. He grabbed his bag and car keys. He walked out of the apartment.

**_xXx_**

Rachael slowly opened her eyes to her bedroom. She turned to her side and saw Gar snoring loudly. She smiled and snuggled to her husband who merely kept sleeping. She looked at the clock and saw that he had to wake for work soon. She sighed as she continued to lie next to her husband. Her thoughts ran to Kori. She was quite nervous for her. She was probably going through her morning sickness. A small smile grew on her face as she began to think of Kori with morning sickness. She soon shrugged it off as she realized that she might be next. Rachael didn't know when she and Gar would have their own child. It never really ran through their minds.

Rachael looked at the clock and saw that it was 8 am. She sighed and shook Gar. He simply snorted and rolled over. Rachael rolled her eyes and shook her husband again. He slowly opened his eyes. He rolled over and saw his wife. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the time. He sighed as he knew that it was time to wake up.

"Morning." Rachael said with a smile.

"Morning.

"Sleep well?" Rachael asked as she saw watched her husband get up from the bed.

He yawned and stretched. "Yeah. Slept like a baby."

Rachael smiled. "That's good."

Gar saw his wife rub her head. He knew that she was thinking about something.

"You thinkin' about Kori?" Gar said with a smirk.

Rachael got up from her side of the bed. "Yeah. I wonder how she's doing."

"She's fine. She has Richard there with her."

"Yeah, but you know Richard."

Gar thought for a minute and shook his head. "True."

Gar took his shower and got himself dressed for the day. While he got ready, Rachael made breakfast.

Rachael flipped the pancake that laid in the hot frying pan. She had already made Gar a sandwich for his lunch. Mrs. Logan taught her how to cook a warm welcoming breakfast not too long ago. She was excited to make the breakfast on her own without someone looking over her shoulder. Rachael had thought ahead and opened the windows in the kitchen before she began to cook the food. She really didn't want to hear the loud noise of the fire siren. She soon dropped the bacon. A loud sizzle was heard from the bacon. Rachael carried the pancakes to the dining table. She quickly went back to the bacon that was being cooked. She quickly got a fork and tried to flip the bacon. She drew her hand back in pain as a small, hot drop of oil of the bacon burnt her hand. She rolled her eyes and rolled the bacon before it burnt. _ "Stupid bacon."_

Gar walked down the stairs into the living room. He was fully dressed and ready to leave. He looked at his watch and saw that he was getting a little late. He smelled and pancakes, bacon and maybe eggs. He walked into the dining room and saw the food. He saw Rachael bring a plate of bacon and place it on the table. She placed a plate filled with pancakes, bacon and eggs. She smiled at Gar as she waited for him to give her his feedback. Gar looked nervously at the food.

Rachael has gotten better with her cooking but still needed some work. He smiled back at her and took a forkful of the pancake. He slowly placed the food in his mouth, fearing the worse. He slowly chewed the pancake. He swallowed the bite of food. A smile grew on his face.

"This is delicious, Rach! You're getting better with your cooking. "Gar said with a smile.

Rachael smiled. "Thanks."

She handed him his lunch and kissed him on the cheek. "Have a great day at work."

Gar smiled as he kissed his wife. He got up from the chair and walked to the door, grabbing his bag.

He turned to Rachael and kissed her. "I love you."

Rachael smiled. "I love you too."

**_xXx_**

Adonis quickly took alert as he saw Gar walked out of the house. He quickly got himself ready. He saw Gar enter his car and slowly back away from the driveway. Adonis sighed as he saw Gar leave the neighborhood. He waited 15 minutes after Gar left to make sure that he was gone. Adonis began his plan. He took a bag from the back of the car. He quietly walked towards the door. He knew that it was locked. He slowly walked around the house to find an entrance. He noticed an open window from the kitchen. He smirked as he looked inside the home. He saw Rachael nowhere in sight. He figured that she was in the bedroom. He quietly entered the window with his small bag. He quietly walked around the house. He walked up the stairs as quiet as a mouse. He noticed the bedroom slightly opened. He peeked his eye through the crack. Rachael just walked out of the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. He quickly drew back from the crack to make sure she didn't see him. He drew a rag from his bag. It was wet with a liquid. He saw Rachael face her back against the door. He took this as opportunity and acted upon it.

Adonis burst through the room. Rachael quickly turned around to see the intruder in her home. She screamed as she backed away from him. She ran across the room to escape him, but he grabbed her arms tightly. Rachael kicked Adonis hard. Adonis lightened his grip. Rachael kicked him hard again, but in the groin. Adonis doubled over in pain. Rachael kicked Adonis in the face and ran out of the bedroom. Adonis grabbed his nose that was bruised from the kick. He chased after Rachael as he realized that she was gone.

Rachael quickly ran down the stairs. She ran to the door and tried to open the locked door. She saw Adonis coming down the stairs afterwards. She unlocked the door and quickly ran out of the house. She fell when she felt hand bring her back into the house. Rachael screamed loudly for the neighbors to hear. She was about to make a second scream until Adonis clamped the wet cloth onto Rachael's face. Rachael began to fight Adonis once more .She mainly aimed for the groin, but she suddenly felt sleepy and weak. She kept fighting. Adonis couldn't take the kicks anymore. He let go of her but quickly punched Rachael in the face causing her to fall to the ground in pain and dazed. He grabbed the cloth and clamped it on her face once more.

Darkness started fill Rachael's vision. She tried to punch Adonis but he easily ignored her tried attacks. Rachael breathed in the air from the wet cloth. Her vision blurred and went into complete darkness. Adonis sighed as he took the cloth from her mouth. He knew that she was unconscious from the toxins in the rag. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he started to breathe heavily. _"She can give a good fight." _

Adonis checked the windows from the house. He saw that some neighbors heard Rachael's cry. They soon walked back into their homes when they saw nothing. Adonis gave a sigh of relief. He looked at the unconscious woman on the floor. He sighed as he carried her bridal style in his arms. He was quite nervous about leaving the house with her unconscious. He sighed as he tried to think. He saw that she was almost dressed. She wore jeans with a tank top and bra. Adonis fought the urge to just take her there while she was unconscious, but he knew he had to stick with his plans. He would have plenty of time to play once he's successful. He ran up to the stairs into the bedroom. He looked around the big bedroom. He gave a satisfied nod as he looked around. "_Looks like little man brings in the money." _ Adonis looked through the room for a shirt for the woman. He saw a small picture of the Rachael and Gar at their wedding day sitting on the table. He took hold of the picture in his hands. Anger built inside of him. He threw the picture onto the ground, breaking the glass._ "You're going to pay for what you did to me, little man." _

Adonis quickly grabbed a handful of clothes for Rachael. He ran down the stairs and stuffed them into his bag. He put a simple shirt on the woman and carried her. He opened the door and carried Rachael to his car in hope of no one noticing him.

**_xXx_**

Bee dried the last dish from the sink. She put the dish onto the rack. She sighed as she dried her hands with the rag. She walked into the living room with a vacuum. She un wired the vacuum from its hinges. She was just about to start the when she heard her phone ring. She quickly ran to the phone before she could miss the call.

"Hello?" Bee asked,

"Hello Bee, It is I, Kori."

"Oh hey girl, how are you feeling?"

"I feel ok. I kept feeling sick all morning."

Bee silently laughed. "That's morning sickness. You'll get use to it."

"Do you believe so?"

"I know so."

"Alright. Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today. I kept calling Rachael, but she won't answer her phone."

"Sure. Rachael is probably doing something with Gar. You know how those two."

"Ok friend, I will meet you in thirty minutes."

"Alrighty. See you there"

The two hung up. Bee went back to cleaning. She started the vacuum cleaner and began to clean.

**_xXx_**

"Oh friend, I never knew that morning sickness was so…so…

"Nasty?"

"Yes."

Kori and Bee sat in the Stone household. They both had cake and drinks. The chatted away as their husband worked. Kori talked to Bee about her morning sickness and the weird feelings that she encountered.

"Bee, I don't know if I can take more months with this." Kori said sadly.

"Kori, hang in there. Pregnancy isn't like you're on cloud nine. It's tough, but you have to stay strong. You have to stay strong for you, Richard and the baby." Bee said with a smile.

Kori nodded her head. "You're right. I should."

"Plus, there's probably medicine to help you with it."

"Really? Oh how I would love to have that."

"Don't worry. You can look that up from a pharmacist."

"Oh good."

"Have you heard from Rachael?" Bee asked the newly pregnant woman.

Kori shook her head. "I have not. I've called her many tines on her cellphone, but she wouldn't answer."

"We should probably check her house. C'mon."

Bee got up from her spot on the couch and grabbed her car keys. Kori got up as well and followed her friend as she walked out the door.

**_xXx_**

Bee and Kori looked horrified at the scene in front of them. The Logan's door was wide open. Bee and Kori quickly ran to the home. They entered the house cautiously. They saw the house in shambles. They saw glass shattered on the floor; plush pillows scattered everywhere around the living room. It was awful.

They looked at each other with fear.

Rachael was gone.

**(&)**

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I want to thank the people who checked out_Love Lost_**. **You guys are really awesome. You guys really inspire me to keep writing these stories so thankyou so much. If you haven't read '_Love Lost'_ then check it out! Please leave a review! Have a nice day!


	29. Chapter 28

Gar carried the sick dog to its owner. The little boy looked at the sick dog with sad eyes. He looked up at Gar bent down to the young boy and messed with his hair with his hand. He smiled at him.

"Don't worry kiddo. He's going to be his bouncy self in a week." Gar said to the little boy.

The little boy's eyes lit up. He smiled at Gar then carried the dog back to his mother who smiled and left the office with her son following suit.

"Charlene, is there any more appointments today?" Gar asked the young woman behind the desk in the waiting room.

She looked at the papers that were near her desk she skimmed through most of them and shook her head today. "No not really."

Gar nodded his head and walked into his office. It was a slow day today. Not much happened today as well. Usual patients came in for their usual checkups, but not much. Gar sat behind his desk. He sighed as he did his normal paper work of his patients. He looked out the window and saw how beautiful the day looked. He smiled as he saw the birds cheap in their nests. He wished he was at home with his wife instead in this office. He did love his job, but he loved being with his wife more. Gar sighed as he sat back down. He heard his cell phone ring. He quickly grabbed it and saw that it was Kori who was calling him. He looked at the phone confused. Kori rarely called him. She usually called Rachael.

"Hello?" Gar asked. He heard a loud commotion in the back ground and Kori's breathing. He soon became worried. "Hello?"

"Gar! Rachael is gone!" Kori said in a scared tone on the phone.

Gar became very scared and worried. His heart began to beat faster. Sweat dripped down his forehead. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"She's gone, Gar! Bee and I drove in front of your home and saw that the front door was wide open!" Kori screamed.

"Kori, calm down. Look, I need you to call Richard and Victor to get there. I'll be there soon." Gar said as he began to get up from his desk.

"Ok." Kori said. It sounded as if she was about to cry.

Gar felt like crying himself. He knew that Rachael wouldn't leave the house door wide open. He knew something was going on, and he needed to find out.

Gar burst through his office door, startling Charlene who sat behind the desk. She looked at Gar and saw that he was in distress. He turned to her before he left the door.

"Close the store for me I have an emergency situation at home." Gar said quickly before he left the shop.

The Charlene remained in her seat, frozen. She was worried for what had made Gar burg out of here like that. She cleaned the shop and prepared it to close. She wrote down a note for unplanned customers who decided to come in saying how there was a family emergency to tape onto the door outside. She turned every lights off and locked the store.

**_xXx_**

Gar pulled his car in front of his home. He ran inside the house and saw the mess that was in his home. He looked around at the mess. Tears began to form in his eyes as he noticed some blood on the carpet. He saw Kori and Bee with Richard run out of the kitchen to the living are where he was. Kori saw the sadness in Gar's eyes and hugged him. Tears ran down his eyes he hugged the tall girl. Kori cried as well as she rubbed his back. Bee and Richard both looked very sad as well. Someone has kidnapped their best friend, and for right now, they don't know who it was.

Kori and Gar broke from their embrace. Gar quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and looked around the house. He sighed and looked at Richard.

"Well, since you're the police officer, do you know how to find the bastard that kidnapped my wife?" Gar said as he sat on the couch.

Richard soon looked serious and bang to think. He smirked at his friend. "I'll find her Gar. Don't worry."

"I'll try my best."

Victor suddenly walked in the house. He noticed the mess and shattered glass. He looked confused and saw everyone standing around Gar.

"Yo, what's going on?" He asked confused.

Everyone looked at him with sad eyes. He suddenly knew what happened. He sighed and shook his head.

"Really? It happened again?" He asked.

Gar slowly nodded to his best friend.

Victor walked towards the sad looking man and put a re-assuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry man. We'll find her."

Gar leaned over and put his head in his hands.

Richard averted his eyes to the mess. He took notice of the broken glass and the mess. He kneeled to see the blood on the carpet. He felt his hand on the carpet and saw that it was somewhat fresh. He thought about when the intruder came in to take Rachael. He turned to Bee and Kori.

"Girls, when did you walk in the house?" Richard asked.

Bee thought hard. "Like around 12."

Richard nodded and knew that it was an hour ago that they've been here since the girls saw the shambled house. He turned to Gar next.

"When did you leave for work, Gar?"

Gar sighed. "8:30."

Richard stood from his kneel on the carpet. "What I'm thinking is that the intruder came in soon after you left for work, like around 15-30 minutes." Richard said as he began to think.

Gar slowly nodded his head. He was in distress. Not only is his wife gone, but that it happened again. He thought that this would never happen again. He promised her that he would protect her. _"I failed." _Tears started to form around his eyes again. He closed his eyes and put his head in his hands again. Victor noticed the sad action and patted his back.

"Is there any way we're able to at least find out who the kidnapper is?" Bee asked as she looked at the blood on the carpet.

Richard nodded. "Probably…I'm going to check upstairs

"I'll come with." Victor said as he got up from the couch.

The two men ran up the stairs as the girls wrapped their arms around Gar, trying to console him.

**_xXx_**

Rachael groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and saw a dark bedroom. There was a small rectangular window at the top of the wall above the bed that she laid on. Rachael sighed as a headache appeared. She tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness of the room. There wasn't as much of a light. It was a small light bulb that hung from the ceiling of the room. The dark was a medium sized bed. It had black covers. Surprisingly to Rachael, it was somewhat comfortable, but Rachael still didn't like it. She wanted to be back in her own bed next to her husband. Rachael sighed. She saw that she was wearing just her tank top, bra and jeans. She got up from the bed and looked around. It was decent sized. She saw the bathroom that was connected to the room. _"This room isn't too bad to be kidnapped from." _

Rachael soon heard the door starting to open. She backed away from the door to the bed. She saw Adonis walk in. His hair was wet. He had a towel slumped over his naked shoulders. He wore no shirt. He had grey, baggy sweatpants. He smirked as he saw the angry woman.

"Hey babe, how you feeling?"

Rachael rolled her eyes. "You disgust me."

"Whoa babe. You getting kind of feisty now." Adonis smirked as he dried his hair with the towel.

"Why did you kidnap me!? I was happy before I saw your face." Rachael screamed.

Adonis shook his head. "Well I didn't. You and Gar ruined my life."

Adonis soon became angry.

"We didn't ruin your life! You ruined your life!" Rachael screamed. "It's your fault you decided to do your crime. You didn't have to do that!"

Adonis struck Rachael. She fell to the floor in pain. She grabbed her hand and felt the spot on her cheek that stung from the hit. She backed away from him as he started to walk closer to him.

"Do you think I wanted to go to jail!? You don't know how much I've like you! I've liked you since middle school! You threw me away! Like I was trash!" Adonis screamed as he grabbed Rachael roughly by her arm.

He slammed her against the wall causing her to agonize from the pain of the force. She was beginning to get scared as his grip began to get tighter. She squirmed in the grip. She tried to get away by kicking him but he held her legs down with his lower body. He smirked as he saw the fear rushing through her eyes. Tears began to run down Rachael's face. He suddenly let her go. She fell to the ground with a sudden thud. She scrambled away from Adonis. Adonis looked at the scared girl in the corner. He sighed and walked out of the bedroom.

Rachael put her head in her lap. She wanted to go back to her normal life with her husband and friends. She didn't know what Adonis would do to her. She wanted to see her husband's big, happy, green eyes. She wanted to see her friends. She wanted to see Kori and her pregnancy. Tears ran down her face. She wanted to go home. _"I have to get out of here." _

**_xXx_**

Mrs. Logan hugged her son tight. She had tears in her own eyes as well. She felt her son's distress and sadness. The cops has just left. They took pictures of the mess and took a blood sample in hopes of analyzing. They took all the evidence. Gar was now with his parents He couldn't bare to be in his home by himself.

"Sweetheart, don't worry. We'll find her. We found her last time. We can find her again." Mrs. Logan said.

"Mom, hat if she's hurt! What if that bastard is torturing her? "Gar said as more tears ran down his face.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. She's a big girl." Mrs. Logan said to him.

Gar slowly nodded his head. His mind raced To Rachael. He prayed that she was alright.

**_xXx_**

Kori brushed her teeth. She had her night gown on and was getting ready for bed. She rinsed her mouth and walked into her bedroom. She saw her husband in deep thought and confusion. She sighed as she climbed onto the bed. She laid next to her husband who simply kept thinking.

"Richard, are you ok?" Kori asked.

Richard nodded his head. "I'm trying to think of Rachael and who might kidnap her."

Kori remained silent. She began to think who might kidnap their friend as well. She did hope that she was alright.

"Richard, I'm scared for Rachael." Kori said sadly.

Richard wrapped his arm around his wife. "I am too, but we'll find her. Don't worry."

Kori sighed and rubbed her stomach. A small bump was beginning to appear on her usual flat stomach. She wasn't just worried about Rachael but also her baby. She had read that stress hurts the baby. Kori knew that with Rachael gone, it'll be very stressful for everyone, especially for her husband who will be trying to find her. Kori leaned onto her husband and closed her eyes for needed rest

**_xXx_**

Rachael sighed as she looked for an escape out of the room. She sighed as she couldn't find a way out. _"Why do idiots like to kidnap me." _ Rachael sat on the bed. Her stomach growled with hunger. Rachael put a hand to her stomach. She walked to the door. She put her ear to the door for any noises. She heard a TV. She assumed that Adonis was in the living room. She banged loudly on the door.

"Can I get some food since I'm your most precious guest?" Rachael said angrily.

She heard a shuffle. She backed away from the door and sat on the bed. Adonis soon walked in with a cigarrete in his mouth. He looked tired and angry.

"Why you banging on the door?" He asked as he inspected the door.

Rachael rolled her eyes. "I'm hungry."

"So?"

"SO feed me." Rachael said getting aggravated from the loss of food and stupidity of Adonis.

Adonis smirked. "You want food huh?"

"Yes, you idiot. "

"Beg for it."

Rachael's eyes grew big when she heard the words. She looked angrily at Adonis. "I'm not begging food from you!"

Adonis smirked. "Alright. Give me a little smooch then."

"You're delusional." Rachael said angrily as she backed away from the weird man and got herself ready to sleep on the bed.

"You're stuck up, I'm surprised that little shrimp handles you." Adonis said angrily.

"There's a difference between you and my Gar. Gar knows how to treat and handle a woman unlike you." Raven said coolly

"Watch your mouth when you're talking to me." Adonis said warningly.

"Whatever."

Adonis snapped. He grabbed Rachael by her arm forcefully. Rachael fought the large man. She smacked him, trying to have him release his grip.

"Let me go!"

Adonis threw her onto the wall.

Rachael quickly recovered and tried to make a run to the door. Adonis tried to run after her. Rachael quickly left the bedroom. She noticed that she was in a small apartment. She dashed to the front door, but it was locked. She tried her best to unlock all the hooks in a short amount of tie. She got the door open and was about to run the down the stars.

Adonis saw her running through the door. He grabbed her hair causing her to fall to the floor. He forcefully got her from the floor and carried her back to the apartment, holding her mouth shut to not wake the other civilians. She kicked and punched the man as he carried her back into the apartment. He carried her back to her room. He threw her onto the bed and quickly jumped on top of her.

Rachael's eyes got big She remembered this position from her teen years. Adonis smirked as he saw the fear in her eyes. He bent down to her and whispered in her ear.

"Remember this position, sweet cheeks?"

Rachael felt a shiver run down her spine. Adonis ran his hand down her long legs. Rachael screamed and thrashed in Adonis' arm. She cried and punched him in the face trying to get him off of her. Adonis reluctantly got off of her as she started to really hurt him and began to scream very loudly. She backed as far away from him. He smirked.

"Stay in here. I'm getting your food." Adonis said as he walked out of the bedroom,

Rachael breathed deeply. She sighed as she saw him leave. Sweat ran down her forehead. She quickly wiped her wet forehead. She relaxed as she slumped to the floor. She began to cry. She wanted her husband and friends back She wanted her family back.

**_xXx_**

Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took me awhile to update this story. For some reason my 'Manage Stories' section kept saying error, but I'm happy that it's back to working. Leave a review of what you thought about the chapter! Have a nice day!


	30. Chapter 29

Rachael slowly opened her eyes to a bright sunlight shine. She saw the unfamiliar room and sighed. She had hoped that this was all a dream, but it wasn't. She felt like crying, but soon she felt a weight on her side. She quickly looked down at her body and saw a large arm around her side. She quickly turned to her right and saw Adonis sleeping next to her. His body was very close to her. She felt his breath on the back of her neck. She quickly removed herself from the bed. She fell to the floor with a thud, waking Adonis. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the fallen woman on the floor. He looked at her and smirked.

"Morning babe, sleep well?"

Rachael backed away from the strong man on the bed. She wanted to go home and was becoming to get quite fearful of Adonis. It seems as if he became more delusional and crazy every day. Adonis looked at her with a smirk.

"How about you come on over here and cuddle with me."

Rachael looked angrily at the man. She despised him. She ignored him and looked at the floor.

Adonis looked at her in disapproval. "I told you to come here."

"No!" Rachael said with a burst. She never meant to scream, but he made her so aggravated that she had to let it out.

Adonis scowl at her and got up from the bed. Rachael became a little scared. She got up from the floor and backed away from the man. She knew that Adonis was too big to fight. He could break a bone in her as if it was a twig if he wanted. She backed hard into the corner. Adonis smirked and walked out of the bedroom. Rachael heaved a sigh of relief. She walked toward the small window that was in the bedroom. She lifted herself to see out the small rectangular window. She saw nothing but the sun and the blue sky. Tears ran down her face. She wished she was out there instead of this dark bedroom. She wanted to see her husband and friends, but sadly she has to see Adonis.

Adonis made his way back into the bedroom. He closed the door and locked it. He smirked and walked toward Rachael who didn't notice his entrance. He quietly walked toward her. He wrapped his strong arms around her thin waist. Rachael screamed from the sudden action. Adonis slammed her onto the soft bed. He crawled on top of her small torso. Adonis could see the fear in her eyes, and he loved it. He leaned forward, whispering in her ear.

"You've really filled out since the last time we did it." Adonis whispered as he ran his hand up and down Rachael's body.

Rachael's breathing and heart beat increased dramatically. She was very fearful of this moment. She began to scream, but couldn't as Adonis crashed his lips onto her. Rachael closed her mouth and moved her head away from the eager lips. She spit Adonis' wet saliva from her mouth. Adonis didn't like the sudden action and smacked her hard in the face.

"If you would comply, this won't be so hard."

"Let me go!" Rachael screamed as she tried to squirm out of Adonis' strong embrace, but Rachael couldn't.

Adonis smirked and began to kiss Rachael's neck. Rachael tried her hardest to shake the large man off from her but failed. She began to cry as she felt Adonis' hand go up her shirt. Rachael gave up. She couldn't possible get the large man's body off from her. She cried as she began to think of her husband.

"_Gar, help me!" _

**_xXx_**

Gar woke with a jolt. He gasped for breath. He looked around the bedroom and saw that he wasn't in his usual bedroom. It was the guest bedroom at his parent's house. He soon remembered what had happened and brought his face into his hands. Tears ran down his face as he began to think of Rachael. He wanted to find her, but he didn't know where to look. He didn't have any clues or no suspects. It was just a horrible nightmare that he couldn't wake up from.

Gar slowly got up from the bed. He got himself up and ready for the day. He walked down the stairs to the kitchen. The routine reminded him of being a teen. A small smile appeared on his face as he started to remember Rachael coming down these stairs and seeing her smile whenever he saw her.

Gar reached the kitchen and sat down among his parents. They both noticed the anguish in their son's face. Mrs. Logan brought him his breakfast and rubbed his back in hopes of cheering him up but to no avail. Mr. Logan sighed and looked at his son.

"I think Richard and his team are getting some good clues on where Rachael is."

Gar looked up from his eggs and turned to his father. "You think so?"

"Yes. They're searching the place for DNA, and finger prints and everything."

Gar nodded his head and looked back at his plate.

"Son, do you know anyone who might want to kidnap Rachael in any way?"

Gar thought hard. There couldn't possibly be one person.

"I don't see who could. Most of our friends are basically Kori, Richard, Victor and Bee, and they wouldn't possible do that to Rachael."

Mr. Logan nodded his head. "Anyone from high school that might want to do such a thing?"

Gar thought hard again. "Like I said, the only real close friends that we really talked to was Victor, Richard and Kori."

"How about that Adonis. He sure was trouble for the both of you." Mrs. Logan suggested as she began to wash the dishes.

Gar's eyes got big. Of course! Adonis must have kidnapped her. He smacked his forehead from his stupidity. "Adonis must have taken her!"

"Gar, you can't just conclude things." Mr. Logan said.

"Who could it possibly be dad!? He obviously took her to get back at me! I can't believe I was so stupid to not figure this out sooner! I gotta' tell Rich."

Gr soon ran from the dining room table and ran up the stairs. Mr. and Mrs. Logan looked at each other.

"You think Adonis kidnap her?" Mrs. Logan asked.

Mr. Logan thought hard about it himself. Gar did make a point. No one else could really kidnap Rachael. He looked at his wife and nodded his head.

Mrs. Logan shook her head and sighed. She turned toward the dishes and began to complete the wash of plates.

**_xXx_**

Richard smacked the file onto the desk. Gar didn't waste any time opening the folder. It was a folder of Adonis' criminal records. They were easily allowed access to the file since Richard was in charge for the investigation. Gar flipped through the pages. He took notice of Adonis' mug shot.

"So you really think Adonis took Rachael?" Richard asked his friend.

"Heck yeah! He's been obsessing over my wife for years! He must have. He's also the only suspect."

Richard nodded his head. "Well apparently, he was let out around us finishing up college."

Gar sighed slid the file to the side of the dark wooden desk. "We need more information on him."

"Maybe we could access his documents to see the last place he's lived." Richard said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

Gar began to think as well. "The real question is where he is hiding."

Richard nodded his head. "So we should probably access his documents. C'mon. I might be able to get a hold of them.

Gar followed Richard out the door. They were in an investigation building. There were many people walking around with important files. Gar felt out of place in the busy building. He was wearing simple jeans and a green t- shirt. He quickly followed Richard who walked into another office. It was a small room and was filled with folder cabinets.

Richard opened the file cabinet. He scanned his hands throughout the entire stack of papers and folders. Gar looked confusingly at the man. He saw Richard pull out a plain folder. He filed through the papers.

"What's that, dude?'' Gar asked.

"It's Adonis' credit and management history." Richard said as he scanned through the rest of the papers.

"Oh, dude! Let me see!" Gar said as he reached for the folder, but Richard pulled it back.

"It's confidential."

"Awe c'mon!'

"Sorry."

Gar slumped in his chair. He looked around at the many filing cabinets that filled the room. He was amazed at how many files could be hidden inside. Gar turned to his friend.

"Do they keep all of our secret documents in this room?"

Richard turned to him. "Well not everyone's, but this is mostly where released criminal documents are held after they have been released from prison."

Gar slowly nodded his head and began to look around the room again.

"Ok, so it says that after Adonis has been released from prison, he hasn't really had a job since he never finished high school. He has a new job as of right now at a diner, and it's around our way. He doesn't really have a place to live. It says that he's living at a local motel so far. "

"Alright, well let's go check that out."

Gar got up from the couch and left the office with Richard following suit, bringing the folder with him.

**_xXx_**

Rachael laid in the bed in fear and silence. Adonis slept loudly in the bed. His strong arms were wrapped around Rachael's body. He slept peacefully, but Rachael couldn't sleep. Her worst nightmare had come true…again. The thick blanket wrapped around her bruised and naked body. It also covered Adonis' naked bottom half as well. Rachael couldn't sleep. She doesn't know if she could ever fall asleep after this ordeal again. Tears ran down her face. Her face turned red from the heat of her tears. She silently wept. She need to get out of here. She quickly wiped the tears from her face as she felt Adonis move. She didn't want to him to see her tears.

Adonis yawned and looked at the damaged woman in his arms. He smirked and kissed her neck, scaring Rachael.

"Hey…you sleep well?"

Rachael ignored him. She wouldn't dare open her mouth to him. She now began to wish that she had let Gar slit Adonis' throat when he had the chance.

Adonis smirked. "Silent treatment, huh?"

Rachael ignored.

"Alright then. I understand."

Adonis un-wrapped his arms around the woman. He put his boxers on and walked out of the room. Rachael soon burst into tears. She gasped for air as her breathing became shallow with the crying. She wiped her tears. _"I have to stay strong for Gar. He'll find me…I know he will."_

Adonis soon returned with a plate filled with food. He placed it onto the table and left the room, locking the door as he left. Rachael sighed and looked at the food. She quickly grabbed the food and ate it hungrily.

Rachael kept her thoughts on Gar she repeated her words that she pray will come true. _"He will find me….He's going to find me."_

**_xXx_**

"Hello miss. May I ask you some questions?"

A short, middle aged woman looked up from the counter that she was wiping with a white rag. Her hair was in a short, messy ponytail. A hat that had the diner's name was sewed onto the hat. She looked confused at Gar and Richard.

"Are you the owner of this restaurant?" Richard asked the confused looking woman behind the counter.

She silently nodded her head.

"Do you know about your employee, Adonis?" Richard asked as he showed her a picture.

The lady took the picture and looked at it. She nodded her head again.

"We just want to ask you some questions about him." Richard said calmly.

The lady nodded her head again and showed them some seats to sit. She stood behind the counter while the two men sat.

"I would like to know if you have any information on him."

"He is a good employer. He is cocky sometimes, but he is a good worker."

Gar smirked as he heard her say how Adonis was cocky.

"Do you know where he lives?" Richard asked.

"One moment."

The lady left the counter. Richard and Gar looked to each other.

"Well it looks like we're getting closer to finding out if Adonis is the culprit." Richard said to Gar.

Gar nodded his head and smirked. "Yeah, Adonis is still his cocky self."

Richard and Gar laughed, but soon stopped when the woman came back with a paper in her hands.

She handed them the paper that had Adonis' new address. Richard looked confusingly at it. He remembered seeing that he lived in a motel, but he kept it to himself. He smiled and thanked the lady.

"So why do you want to know so much about Adonis?" The lady asked.

"Well, we have suspicion that he kidnapped a young woman."

The lady's eyes grew big.

"What!? He would never do this! What if this woman wasn't kidnapped and just act as if she was kidnapped."

Gar turned to the woman with a glare. "The woman that's missing is my wife."

The lady soon became quiet. She slowly nodded her head and quietly apologized to Gar.

"Alright, well thankyou for your time." Richard said quickly. He shook the woman's hand and left the diner with Gar following suit.

Gar entered the car angrily. He slammed the door shut. Richard entered the driver's seat of the car and looked at his angry friend.

"Good employee my butt." Gar muttered.

"Don't worry about what she said." Richard said as he started the car.

"Whatever." Gar said.

"So apparently we're going to check this new address." Richard said as he looked at the paper that was given to him. "But I wonder why this wasn't on the file."

"He probably moved recently." Gar suggested.

Richard nodded and backed out of the diner's parking lot.

**_xXx_**

Kori sighed as she felt a strange feeling in her stomach. She looked down at her growing stomach. She no longer had her flat stomach. She had a small lump poking through her shirt. She rubbed her stomach and smiled.

"Oh my wonderful child, you will be a true blessing to us." Kori said with a small smile.

Kori soon heard a growl come from her stomach. She smiled and got up from the couch. She walked into the kitchen and looked into the fridge to find herself something to eat. Richard had just went grocery shopping for her before he left with Gar. She was very thankful for it. She took out sandwich components and a large bag of potato chips. Kori made her sandwich and took the bag of potato chips. She poured the chips on the side of the plate with her sandwich. She took the mustard from the fridge and squirted it all over the chips. She smiled and walked back into the living room with her plate and can of soda.

"I never knew how joyous it was to eat food." Kori said happily as she took a big bite of her sandwich.

**_xXx_**

Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review of what you thought about it!

**P.S. - **I was watching cartoonetwork with my little 8 year old brother when I saw a commercial for the new power puff girls show that is going to air on cartoon network on the 20th. . I WAS SHOCKED! They completely changed the animation! I was pretty upset about that! They're ruining my childhood cartoons! First, they ruined teen titans by changing their animation and story plot_ (still not a bad show though)_ Now, they're doing this to Power puff girls! I'm still going to watch it to see how it'll be, but I am shocked! Lol. Well, have a nice day.


	31. Chapter 30

Richard and Gar drove into an apartment parking lot. They both exited the car and looked at the paper that was given to them.

Richard sighed. "Ok. It says that he lives in apartment B 38."

Gar nodded his head and entered the apartment complex door. They walked up the flight of stairs to the B level. Gar turned his head back and forth for the apartment number.

"B 38!" Gar exclaimed.

Gar soon tried to enter the apartment, but realized that the door was locked. Gar sighed and turned to his friend.

"Dude, how are we going to get in?"

Richard thought hard. "Do you have a credit card?"

Gar looked confusingly at Richard. He took his wallet out and handed him his driver's license.

"How in the world is a credit card going to unlock this door?"

Richard shrugged his shoulders and leaned forward to the door. He took the driver's license and tried to slide it through the door lock. He concentrated hard. He prayed that this old trick work. He heard a sudden click. Richard smiled as he opened the door to the apartment.

"Whoa! I thought that was just a myth!" Gar exclaimed as he walked into the small apartment.

Richard smiled. "Anything is possible."

The two men walked into the apartment, inspecting every inch. Richard checked the desk that was near the TV stand. He checked every mail and paper, but nothing was useful. He sighed as he looked around for more. Gar walked into the bedroom. He looked at the bed and saw a pile of clothes. He inspected the clothes to find any clues, but was unsuccessful. Gar looked at the long vanity. He soon noticed something that caught his eye. He saw a picture of him and Rachael together, but the side of him on the picture was torn apart. He saw the tear and pen puncture holes around his head on the picture. He saw Rachael's side and saw her face circled with words above saying: "_Should have been mine!" _Gar soon became angry.

"Richard, come here!"

Richard quickly walked into the bedroom. Gar showed him the picture. Richard nodded his head.

"Ok, this is some suspicion of him kidnapping Rachael."

"Stop saying that as if he's innocent! He took her, and I know that!" Gar exclaimed.

Richard nodded. "Ok, let's check for more clues."

Gar and Richard checked every cabinets and drawers in the bedroom. They checked under the bed and on every bed stand, but found nothing.

Gar sighed. "There's nothing here."

"Alright. Let's go." Richard sighed.

The two began to leave the apartment, but Gar noticed something else. He noticed a trash bin near the door. He saw crumpled papers over flowing in the bin.

"Richard, come here."

"What?"

"Look at the trash bin." Gar said as he began to rummage through the bin. He unrumpled the balled papers that were thrown in the trash bin. Richard soon accompanied 0Gar with the action.

"Yes! Look what I found!" Gar said as he showed Richard the paper.

The paper had an addressed that was written in black sharpie.

"This is great! Another clue!" Richard said with a smile.

"Yes! I'm going to get my wife back!" Gar exclaimed as he got up from the floor to leave the apartment.

Richard smiled and followed Gar out the apartment door.

**_xXx_**

Rachael groaned in pain. She tried to stand but her lower half of her body was in pain. Adonis had his way with her once again last night, and it was intense. She never knew that Adonis had that much strength and force. Rachael fought the pain and tried to stand, once again, from the bed. Rachael stood on her two feet and slowly walked toward the connected bathroom.

Rachael walked out of the bathroom feeling relieved. She sighed and walked toward the bed. She easily laid on the bed and sighed in relief. She soon heard Adonis enter the apartment.

Rachael said a silent prayer in hopes that he didn't come into the bedroom, but was dismayed to see Adonis' cocky face. Silent tears ran down her face from fear and from pain.

Adonis walked toward the woman. He tossed his shoes to the side and crawled into the bed next to Rachael. He smiled and spooned her. More tears ran down her face as she felt his body close to his.

"What's wrong, honey?" Adonis asked the silently, crying woman as he stroked her leg.

Rachael flinched from the sudden action.

"What? You still hurting from last night?"

Rachael stayed quiet.

"Don't worry about that. I'll give you a break for a while."

Rachael sighed.

"You hungry?"

Rachael slowly nodded her head.

Adonis smiled and got up from the bed to fetch food for his prisoner.

Rachael sighed in relief as she saw him leave. Rachael was confused. Adonis was treating her as if she was his wife or lover when she surely wasn't. She wonder why he really kidnapped her. Sure, it hurts Gar to know that his wife isn't with him, but at what stake? Rachael tried to figure out Adonis' true plans, but she couldn't grasp it.

Rachael soon dropped the subject as Adonis walked into the room with a plate of food. He handed the plate to the woman and sat next to her on the bed.

Rachael wasn't going to lie. Adonis did freak her out. The way he looked and smiled at her just crept her out. It looked as if he was delusional or…crazy.

Rachael looked at the strong man that kept her hostage.

"Adonis, why did you kidnap me?"

Adonis looked at down at her. He smirked, giving Rachael chills down her spine.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" Adonis asked as he pulled her chin toward him to give her a kiss, but Rachael quickly turned her head.

"No! Answer my question."

Adonis frowned. "You'll find out later."

Rachael looked at him confused. "_What does this mean?" _

**_xXx_**

Richard and Gar drove quickly to the address. They drove into another apartment building complex. Gar looked around the complex.

"These are really nice looking apartments. You think Rachael and Adonis are here?"

Richard shrugged his shoulders as he kept driving. "Who knows?"

Richard parked the car in the parking lot. He looked at the paper again. "It doesn't really say the apartment name."

Gar sighed. He looked at his watch and saw that it was close to 5:30 pm. They have been searching for Rachael all day. It had paid off, but he wanted to see his wife right now.

Richard and Gar entered the complex and began to search for Adonis and Rachael.

_xXx_

Rachael aid on the bed in silence and thought. She tried to figure out what Adonis was planning, but couldn't figure it out. It was like trying to solve a thousand piece puzzle. She sighed as she began to get a headache. She got up from the bed and stretched her arms. The pain in her lower bottom of her body was beginning to subside which was very relieving to her. Rachael looked around the bedroom. She tried to find something that would entertain her, but stopped when she heard something from below. It sounded familiar to her. It sounded like…Gar.

Rachael's eyes grew big as she put her ear to the floor. She heard a faint: _"Have you seen this woman?"_

Tears of joy ran down her face as she realize it was Gar. She had to find a way to get his attention. She looked around and came up with nothing. She simply stomped her feet on the floor, making a loud thud.

**_xXx_**

"Thank you."

Gar and Richard sighed as another person simply shook their head to their question.

"I'm starting to think that they're not here." Gar said sadly.

Richard turned to him. "Don't give up. This is a large building. If we have to, we'll ask every person in this building."

Gar looked at his friend and smiled.

The two began to walk until they heard a loud thud coming from a level above them. They both looked up at the ceiling.

"Whoa…What was that?" Gar asked Richard.

Richard looked at the ceiling again as he heard another thud. "I'm not sure, but let's find out."

Gar nodded his head and followed Richard up the stairs to the level above.

_xXx_

Rachael did another stomp on the floor until she heard a neighbor cursing at her to stop. Rachael sighed and waited. She rubbed her now sore foot. Though she didn't hear the voices, she still had hope. _"Gar's coming for me. I know it."_

**_xXx_**

Gar and Richard made their way to the second level of the apartment. They began to ask questions, but became discouraged as they were given the same answer.

Gar soon knocked on the door where Adonis was held. Gar knocked and waited for a reply. He didn't hear a noise and began to knock again, unknowing that his wife was in the bedroom trying to call out to him.

Gar sighed and shook his head to Richard. "No one."

Richard nodded his head. The two left the apartment floor.

_xXx_

Tears ran down Rachael's face as she lowered herself to the floor. _"He was so close." _Rachael began to sob. She wanted to see her husband. She wanted to be in his arms. She wanted to be with her family friends.

Rachael walked toward the small, rectangular window above the bed. She sighed as she saw two familiar figures walking in the parking lot. Her tears ceased as she saw the blonde and black hair. It was Gar and Richard!

Rachael banged on the window, trying to get their attention. She banged hard against the window, in hopes of breaking the window.

_xXx_

Gar and Richard walked toward the car in the parking lot. The sun was going down, causing a bright orange and red glow around the sky. Gar had his hands in his pocket and his head down. He wanted to see his wife. She's been gone for a week. He wanted to see her big, dark eyes. He sighed as they walked closer to the car.

"Cheer up, Gar. We'll come back tomorrow and check out the rest of the place" Richard said as he put a hand on Gar's shoulder.

Gar's head snapped up. He quickly stopped walking, confusing Richard.

"Uh, are you coming?" Richard asked the blonde.

"I hear something." Gar said as he slowly turned around.

Gar began to walk toward the apartment. Richard sighed as he started to follow his friend. He was tired and wanted to see his pregnant wife, but he knew how hard it would be to know that your wife is probably in danger.

Gar used his ears to try to find the noise. He walked toward the outside of the apartments. His eyes soon caught what the noise was. He saw his wife! He saw Rachael! He saw her dark eyes.

"Richard! Get over here!" Gar said as he ran towards the window.

Rachael smiled as she saw her husband. Tears ran down Gar's eyes as he saw his wife. He bent down toward the window and kissed the glass. Rachael laughed and kissed the glass from the other side of the window. Richard soon ran up to them with a big smile on his face as well. He as happy to see his old friend.

"I love you!" Gar said.

Rachael mouthed "I love you too."

Rachael had to be quiet so that Adonis didn't come in to check on her. She knew that he was either doing something else in the other room of the apartment, but she had to be quiet.

"Rachael, do you know what apartment you're in?" Richard asked.

Rachael tried to tell them the name of the apartment, but she had to keep quiet. She looked around to find a piece of paper and pen. She searched hard. She tore the tag of the mattress as a piece of paper. She easily found a pen on the dresser. She quickly wrote down the apartment number and placed it on the window. Richard nodded his head and wrote it down.

"Dude, we have to get her out right now!" Gar said as he began to get up from the pavement, but Richard pulled him back.

"No! We can't!" Richard said quietly.

Rachael soon made a gesture with her finger to say "Be quiet."

Gar quickly blocked his mouth with his hand and nodded.

"Why not!?" Gar asked angrily, but silently to his friend.

"We need back up." Richard said quietly.

"Well call them!"

Richard shook his head. "We need to wait for tomorrow."

"What if she isn't here tomorrow?"

"She will. We have to get back up. We don't know if Adonis has weapons. I don't want to risk the lives of the officers."

Gar sighed and looked at his wife. "I'll be back for you tomorrow. Stay strong."

Rachael nodded her head as tears ran down her eyes. As well did Gar's. Gar kissed the window again. Rachael complied and kissed the glass as well. Gar reluctantly got up from the ground. He didn't want to leave his wife with the mad man.

"Rich, we can't just leave her!" Gar exclaimed.

Richard nodded his head. He soon came with an idea. He reached into his pocket and pulled a wireless webcam. He turned it on and placed before the window, out of plain sight.

"Where did you get this?" Gar asked.

"Took it from the office today. I was going to bring it home because my webcam broke last night." Richard said with a smile. "Now, I'll be able to monitor her. You can monitor her too."

Gar smiled. "You hear that. We'll be watching you so you're not going to be alone."

Rachael smiled. She turned to the door as she heard footsteps. She quickly mentioned to them to leave. She quickly made a gesture. The men took a hint and ran out of the view of the window. Adonis soon walked into the bedroom. Gar saw Adonis and his blood began to boil. The two men entered the car. Gar soon turned to Richard as they sped out of the parking lot.

"I told you he kidnapped her."

**_xXx_**

Richard entered his home with a big smile on her face. He saw Kori sleeping peacefully on the couch. He walked towards her and saw the table covered with snacks and empty bags of chips. Richard shook his head. He sighed and sat down on the couch, waking his wife. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She saw the big smile on his face and knew instantly that something good happened.

"Richard, what happened?"

"Good news. We found Rachael.''

A big smile appeared on Kori's face, something that hasn't made its appearance for a while.

"That is great! Is she home? We must call Victor and Bee. I want to see her now!" Kori said as she began to get up.

"No, Kori, she's not home yet because we weren't able to save her tonight because we didn't have back up. We have to wait tomorrow. I'm about to get on the phone with the cops and get professional help and make a plan for tomorrow."

Kori's smile grew small. "Oh."

"Don't worry, Kori. I have her on monitor."

"On what?" Kori asked.

Richard pulled out his phone. He did a few steps and a view of Rachael appeared on the screen. She was simply lying on the bed.

"It's Rachael! Oh I hope she is alright!" Kori said with concern.

Richard nodded his head. "If she ever leaves with the kidnapper, then we'll know about it."

"I am sure that Gar is watching this as we speak." Kori said.

Richard made a small laugh. "Oh, I know that he is."

_xXx_

"See! So now, Richard and I can monitor her so that she doesn't leave." Gar said to his parents as he showed them the live video feed of Rachael.

Mr. and Mrs. Logan were pretty excited to hear about Rachael, but now that they know where she is, they wanted her free and out of Adonis' grasp right now.

"This is great. I am so happy that you two were able to find her, but I really wished you guys got her today." Mrs. Logan said with a small smile.

"So do I, but we'll keep an eye on her." Gar said.

Mr. Logan nodded his head and smiled at his son "I bet you're going to watch her all night."

"Of course I will!" Gar exclaimed.

"So Richard is getting everything prepared for tomorrow?" Mrs. Logan asked.

Gar nodded his head. "He better."

"That is great! I really want to see Rachael again. The poor girl is probably scared to death!"

"So do I." Mr. Logan said.

"Everyone does." Gar said. "I'm going to call Victor and tell him!"

Gar soon ran up the stairs to call his best friend and tell him the good news.

_xXx_

Rachael had a big smile on her face. Her heart was filled with joy. She knew that Gar would come to her rescue. She just now had to last one night. Just one night. _"I hope Adonis doesn't do anything to me tonight. Now that Gar is watching, it won't be pretty for him to see." _ Rachael thought as she looked back at the webcam. She smiled and waved at the camera. She knew that Kori was probably squealing in delight to see her wave. Rachael sighed and laid on the bed in hopes of sleeping away the time. She felt at peace. She didn't feel as if she was much of a prisoner with no way out.

The door to the bedroom opened and Adonis came in. He had food on the plate and a smirk on his face.

"Hey baby. I got you dinner."

He handed Rachael the food and staid in the bedroom.

Rachael became quite nervous. He didn't want Gar seeing Adonis do anything to her. Rachael silently ate her food as Adonis watched her. He soon became to stroke her face, causing Rachael to stop eating.

"What are you doing?" Rachael asked.

"What? I can't have some fun?" Adonis asked as he began to grab her chin.

"No. Please. I still feel sore." Rachael lied.

Adonis made a frown. "But I want you tonight."

Rachael began to move from his grasp, but Adonis pulled her back to him.

"No, please! No tonight."

"You listen to what I say!" Adonis said angrily.

"Let me go!" Rachael screamed.

"No!"

Adonis grabbed Rachael and brought her down onto the bed. Rachael began to cry. She tried to push Adonis off of her with all of her might, but to no avail. Adonis fought her hard. He grabbed her by her neck. Rachael froze in her grasp. Her hands instantly went to the hands that were placed onto her throat. She calmed her breathing and looked up at Adonis with fear.

"If you listen to me, then I won't hurt you. Ok?"

Rachael slowly nodded her head and cried.

Adonis smirked and kissed her forehead. "Good girl."

**_xXx_**

Gar couldn't believe his eyes. He sat on his bed watching the monitor on his phone. His heart froze as he saw the display in front of him. He just watched his wife get raped…by Adonis. Gar couldn't believe it. He quickly turned the monitor off and threw the phone to the side. His eyes were wide and remained wide with shock and disbelief. He knew that Adonis was crazy, but not this evil. The way he treated her was completely awful. It amazed him at how much his wife went through. Tears ran down Gar's face. He wanted his wife in his arms. He wanted to console her. He wanted to tell her that everything would be ok. Gar raised his head and wiped the tears from his eyes. Anger boiled through his blood. He wanted to kill Adonis, and he was going to no matter what happens.

**_xXx_**

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I personally like this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it for you all. Leave a review of what you thought about it and check out my story 'Love Lost' for new readers who haven't checked it out yet! Have a nice day!


	32. Chapter 31

Gar, Richard and Victor drove in Richard's car. It was very early in the morning. It was 5:08 am. The sun was trying to poke its head over the horizon. The three were dressed heavily with protective gear. Gar sighed as he looked out of the window. Today is the day. _"Today, I'm going to get my wife back."_

Victor snored loudly in the back seat of the car. Richard and Gar both shook their heads at their large friend.

"So…you ready for the ambush today?" Richard asked from the driving seat.

Gar slowly shook his head. "Yeah. I want her back in my arms."

Richard nodded his head. He couldn't believe how much stress and fear Gar has been through. He couldn't imagine seeing his own pregnant wife being kidnapped by a delusional man, beaten and raped. Richard sighed as he drove into the parking lot. He parked the car in a dark corner of the parking lot surrounded by trees. He turned the car off, waking Victor who made a loud snort. Richard handed both his friends loaded guns from a compartment of the car.

Gar looked at the gun in his hands. The shiny, silver metal showed his complexion. His fingers wrapped around the trigger. He knew that he had a killing machine in his hands right now. He had an instrument that could kill someone in a matter of seconds, in the palm of his hands. Gar never thought that he would hold a gun. He was a veterinarian. Last time he checked, veterinarians didn't flaunt guns. He trudged out of his thoughts and looked at his two friends who were looking out the window of the car.

"What are you two looking at?" Gar asked as he looked out the window. He saw nothing and looked confusingly at his two friends.

"We're keeping an eye out for the FBI. In order to not show any sign of suspicion to the people and mostly Adonis, they're going to come one at a time, unsuspiciously in cars."

Just as Richard explained the plan to Gar, a small black car pulled into the driving lot. Richard soon made a gesture with his hand, signaling to the car. The car drove toward Richard's car. It parked behind the unnoticeable car. A man dressed in a black suit walked toward the driver's seat where Richard sat. Richard instantly rolled down the window.

The man walked up to them and looked at the men in the car who were prepared.

"You guys ready to get this man?" He asked.

"Yes!" Gar said quickly in response.

The man nodded his head and looked behind him. He saw the remaining cars, holding the last officers enter the parking lot. He nodded toward them. He turned back to the three men in Richard's car. "Alright, we're ready to do this."

The men walked out of the car quietly. The team of highly guarded officers quietly surrounded the complex. They kept guard while some went into the building. Richard led the small group of men toward the building level that Rachael was being held. Gar and Victor were a part of the small group. Victor turned to Gar. He looked at her with sorrow eyes. He saw the anger and fear on his face. Victor held Gar's shoulder with his hand.

"Look man, don't do anything that you'll regret." Victor said softly.

"Look, Vic, I don't care what happens. I want my wife back!" Gar sad angrily.

"I know but…just don't get carried away."

Gar ignored his best friend and continued walking up the stairs with the rest of the squad.

**_xXx_**

Adonis cursed under his breath. He packed some items in a small bag and slung it on his shoulder. He quickly walked toward the living are of the apartment. He reached his hand underneath the couch and pulled out a gun. He quickly loaded it and ran toward the bedroom. He saw the sleeping Rachael on the bed. He did feel quite bad for waking her, but he knew that they had to get out. He grabbed her, instantly waking her from her sleep.

"Wha- What's going on!?" She exclaimed in fear as she was pulled from the bed.

"Sorry to wake you up, babe, but we have to get out of here." Adonis said as he began to tie her hands behind her back.

Rachael's heart beat hard against her chest. _"He must have realized that they were coming!"_ Rachael fought against Adonis' tight grip.

"Let me go!" Rachael screamed.

Adonis groaned in hanger. _"They're going to find us if she keeps yelling like this."_

Adonis quickly grabbed a tank top from his dresser. He quickly tied the shirt against Rachael's mouth. Rachael screamed, but it was muffled from the piece of cloth. Adonis soon grabbed Rachael from the floor. He dragged her to the other bedroom that was on the other end of the apartment. He pushed her hard onto the floor, causing her to fall on her face. Adonis moved the items that were screwed on the floor. He panicked as he heard banging on the apartment door. Rachael screamed, trying to get the men at the door's attention. Adonis pulled a hatch from the floor. A large hole appeared in the ground. Rachael's eyes grew big at the sight of the hole. Adonis quickly grabbed her and pushed her down the hole. He soon followed suit, closing the door after him.

_xXx_

Richard kicked the apartment door open with a loud noise. He and the team quickly drew their guns in defense. They searched around the apartment, cautiously. They searched the first bedroom and living room, but found nothing.

Gar slowly walked into the second bedroom. He turned the lights on and drew his gun. He looked around and saw nothing. His heart began to tear. He looked at the mess on the floor and soon noticed a brown latch. He quickly walked toward the latch. He pulled the latch and saw the dark passageway.

"Guys! There's a passageway over here! They left!"

Gar soon heard the noise of a car He ran to the window and saw Adonis backing out of the parking lot with his car.

Gar ran out of the bedroom screaming. "Let's go! Let's go! They're leaving by car!"

The team quickly left the building. They ran down the flight of stairs and saw the car zooming out of the parking lot. An FBI car soon followed the car with its sirens blaring. Gar's blood boiled. He saw Rachael in the back seat, tied with ropes and the cloth still surrounding her mouth. Her big, dark eyes showed her fear. Richard, Gar and Victor quickly made their way to the car. They didn't waste any time getting on the road. Richard soon turned his own sirens on from the car. He zoomed past the cars that pulled over to let him drive. Gar had rage in his eyes. He could see Adonis' car swerving past the cars. He was in fear for Rachael getting hurt, but he was angry at the man that kidnapped his wife.

"Rich, I need you to get up there!" Gar screamed.

They were behind two FBI cars that were also chasing after Adonis.

"I'm trying to, Gar!" Richard exclaimed as he swerved passed an FBI car that was in front of him.

Gar's adrenaline surged through his body. He needed his wife. He needed to see her. Gar's hold on the gun tightened. He also wanted to accomplish his goal of killing Adonis.

**_xXx_**

Kori, Bee and Mrs. Logan sat in the living room, scared. They had the TV on and set to the news. They saw the car chase of Adonis. They knew that it was their husbands and best friend's life that was on the line. Tears ran down Kori's eyes. She saw Richard's car now behind Adonis' own car. She closed her eyes and turned her head from the TV. She couldn't bear to see the epidemic. Bee noticed the action of her friend. She quickly wrapped her arms around the pregnant woman who sobbed on her shoulder. Mrs. Logan also rubbed the Kori's back. She also had fear for her son and daughter in law.

**_xXx_**

Adonis cursed loudly from the driving seat. He zoomed past unsuspecting drivers on the road who honked loudly at him. He looked in the rear view mirror and saw his old classmate, Richard. He snickered at the image of him in the driver's seat and accelerated his speed.

Rachael soon fell back from the sudden speed. She turned back and saw Gar. She made a muffled noise.

Gar soon noticed her attention and mouthed to her to 'hold on!'

Rachael nodded her head and tried her best to keep in place of her seat.

Adonis kept his accelerating speed. He soon turned sharply to the left. Rachael roughly flew to the left as well. She tried to stay hard in her seat, but she couldn't due to the sharp turns. She soon fell to the floor of the back seat. She turned to a sitting position on the floor. She knew she would just fall again if she tried. She bowed her head and tried to keep herself from getting sick from the intense moving.

Adonis soon drove his car into an abandoned, green, grassy field. He quickly stopped the car to a halt. Rachael screamed from the unexpected impact. Adonis turned the car off and grabbed Rachael from the back of the car. He held her close to him. Rachael screamed. She saw the FBI cars stop in the field. She saw her husband and screamed out to him, but her voice was muffled from the shirt. Adonis held her to him close. Her back was held against his chest. He held on to her tight as she tried to squirm out of his hold.

Rachael soon stopped her fight when she heard a click. She turned her head and saw a silver gun pointing to her head. She knew that gun was loaded and ready to shoot. Her heart began to beat faster. Her breathing increased. Rachael staid quiet in his arms.

"Babe, remembered when you asked me why I kidnapped you?" He asked with a smirk as he looked down at her.

Rachael remained quiet, in fear of saying the wrong words.

"Well this is why."

Adonis pointed the gun closer to Rachael's head. He looked at the group of protected men in front of him.

"Don't come closer! I'll shoot her!" Adonis screamed as he pointed the gun closer to Rachael's head.

Everyone froze in fear, especially Gar. Adonis soon noticed Gar and averted his eyes toward him. He smirked.

"Well, well, if it isn't little man!" Adonis said teasingly. "How does it fell to see your life about to go down the drain in front of you?"

Gar staid quiet. He also feared to say the wrong words. He looked at his wife. She was afraid. Tears ran down her face. She unnoticely mouthed to him** '**_I love you'_. Tears also ran down to Gar's face.

"Look man, please, let her go." Gar said sadly.

"No!" Adonis screamed. "You ruined my life. You took my life away! Now I'm going to take yours away."

Richard soon walked up. Adonis soon turned his eyes to Richard. "Don't move!"

Richard slowly put his gun down and raised his hands. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk."

Gar took this as an opportunity and slowly backed away from the front of the scene.

Richard continued to calmly talk to Adonis.

"Adonis, just let Rachael go. She doesn't deserve this."

Adonis laughed. "Richard? Well look at you. I knew you were going to become a cop."

Richard gave a fake, small smile. "Yeah. It's me."

"Isn't it great for you that your life is together? Mine is a mess!"

Adonis soon jabbed the gun harder onto Rachael's head causing her to squeal in pain.

Richard's fake smile soon faded as he took notice of Rachael. "Adonis, let Rachael go. Please."

Adonis shook his head. "No, if I'm going to die, then she's coming with me."

Adonis looked down at the fearful woman in his eyes. He crazily smiled at Rachael, scaring her.

"We're going to leave now. "Adonis said as his fingers wrapped their way around the trigger.

Rachael's eyes grew big. She screamed and squirmed in his arms. More tears ran down her face as she heard the clicks of the gun.

Gar quickly took cover behind a hood of the car. He was out of plain sight, and happily, Adonis never noticed his disappearance. Gar sighed. He tried to keep his hands from shaking. He took aim of Adonis. He tried to make sure that he didn't hurt Rachael. _"For once, Rachael being short is actually a blessing." _

Gar aimed at Adonis. He noticed Adonis' fingers wrapping around the trigger. He quickly prepared himself. His own fingers wrapped around the trigger. _"This is for you, Rachael."_

"Say good bye, Rachael." Adonis kissed Rachael's cheek and began to pull the trigger. Rachael's eyes grew big. She knew that a bullet was going to be shot, and she had no way to defend herself. She looked around for Gar and didn't see him. She cried as she realized that she was going to die, and her husband was nowhere in sight.

A loud bang was heard into the air. Rachael fell to the ground, another bang was heard. Adonis soon fell to the ground, but only, Adonis was the only one dead.

Rachael slowly opened her eyes to see the bright sky. _"Am I dead__**?" **_

Rachael turned her head and saw the dead body of Adonis. She screamed and scooted herself away from the body. There was a bullet lodged in the side of Adonis' head. Another shot was located somewhere on his chest. She soon felt strong arms grab her and bring her from the ground. Rachael looked around scared. She didn't know what was going on. She still thought that she was dead. She soon saw her husband's big, bright, green eyes. She instantly knew that she was alive. The ropes and cloth were untied and cut from Rachael. She ran out of the strong arms around her and ran toward her husband. They embraced tightly. Gar swung her around in complete joy. Tears ran down his face as he hugged his wife. He soon saw the joy in her own eyes. He kissed her passionately. Rachael didn't waste any time reacting back to the kiss

Richard and Victor looked at the couple. Joy was on their faces as well. They finally had their best friend back safely where she belongs.

**_xXx_**

Rachael slept peacefully in the hospital bed. Gar laid asleep next to his wife. He wrapped his arms tightly around Rachael. He never wanted to let her go. A heart beat monitor beeped in the background of the hospital room. The two slept peacefully in, knowing that their nightmare was finally over.

Adonis was buried in the Jump City cemetery. His parents had arranged a proper burial for him, but they didn't invite no one to see the burial. It was as if they were even ashamed of their own dead son.

Life after Adonis had been very calm and relaxing. Rachael was quickly taken to the hospital to be checked out for her injuries. The only down side was that Rachael and Gar had to take some therapy for the event that had happened, especially for their love making.

Gar and Rachael didn't care. They were able to see each other again. They could hold and kiss each other again. It was as if it was a dream come true.

Gar slowly turned in the bed and yawned. He turned and saw the black, silky hair of his wife. He smiled and held her tighter. He kissed her head and sighed happily. Rachael woke up soon after the kiss. She opened her eyes and saw the hospital room. She looked around, confused. She felt arms around her waist. She quickly turned her head to see Gar smiling brightly at her. Rachael heaved a sigh of relief and smiled at her husband.

"I totally forgot where I was." Rachael said as she laid back onto the hospital bed.

"You're safe. Don't worry about it." Gar said as he wrapped his arms around his wife tighter.

Rachael sighed and tried to get comfortable on the hospital bed again. Gar rested his chin on the top of Rachael's head.

"Rach, I was so scared." Gar whispered.

"I missed you. I was terrified."

"I know you were, but you're here with me. He can't hurt you anymore. He's gone."

Rachael turned to her other side to face Gar. She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The two kissed passionately, unknowing to the guests that appeared into the bedroom.

"Whoa! Looks like we're interrupting something." Victor exclaimed.

The two quickly looked at their big friend and blushed. He laughed and walked into the room. The rest followed him soon.

Kori soon walked in with a tight, red shirt. She saw her best friend and ran to her with tears in her eyes. "Rachael! I am so happy to see you to alive and well." Kori walked up to her best friend and embraced her.

"Oh, Kori! Look at your stomach! The baby is growing." Rachael exclaimed as she put a hand to Kori's slightly large stomach.

"Oh yes! I have been eating a lot of food to help it grow" Kori said with a big smile.

Mrs. Logan walked toward her daughter in law. She had a big smile on her face.

"You are a very strong woman, Rachael." She said as she wiped a strand of hair out of Rachael's face.

"Thank you."

"Alright, my turn." Bee said as she walked up to Rachael.

"Girl, you don't know how scared I was for you!"

Rachael laughed. "You get used to it."

"Not really." Gar said with a smile.

Mr. Logan soon embraced Rachael giving her some nice words.

Richard was last to enter the room. Rachael turned to him and gave him a large smile.

"Richard. I want to give you most of my thanks. You really were a big step on saving me." Rachael said with a big smile.

Richard looked at the girl and blushed. "Don't worry about it, Rach. You're a good friend to me and I didn't want to see you hurt.

"Good job, man." Victor said as he patted the man on his back.

"Yeah, dude. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have my wife here with me right now." Gar said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Rachael.

Everyone clapped for Richard who simply blushed out of embarrassment of the spot light being held on him.

"Booyah! Let's celebrate ya'll! Rach is getting released tonight, and I am in the mood for some steak! Barbecue at my house!"

Everyone cheered to the idea.

**_xXx_**

_Hey guys! I know that you are all happy that Adonis is dead, and that Rachael is back with her family! I was going to write a new chapter of 'Love Lost' tonight, but I really didn't want to leave you guys with a cliff hanger. You guys have been awesome readers to my stories so I didn't want to do that to you all. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review of what you thought about it. _


	33. Chapter 32

"1..2..3! Push, Kori!"

Kori screamed as immense pain filled her body.

The day has come. Kori was in labor. Richard stood at her left while Rachael stood at her right. They both held Kori's hand tight as they saw Kori push. Kori has been in labor for 5 hours now and she wanted to get her baby out. Richard also wanted to see his own child. He also didn't want to see in his wife in anymore pain. _"She did want a baby. Now, she's getting one." _Richard thought as he felt pain surge in his hand. Rachael looked down at her friend who was sweating and breathing heavily. She smiled as she held her hand as tight as she could.

"Come on, Kori. You can do it." Rachael cheered.

"I did not know that the child birth was so painful!" Kori screamed as she felt another wave of pain.

The nurse chuckled. "Sweetie, this is nature. You're going to have to get use to it."

"Push Kori!" The doctor screamed.

Kori groaned and pushed. She screamed her lungs out in hopes of the pain waver off a little, but it didn't work.

"Kori, come one. Our baby is almost here." Richard said to his wife

Kori breathed heavily. She fought the urge to just lie in the hospital bed, but she wanted her baby. She carried it for nine months. She went through the pain and vomit for that long. She wanted to see her baby's face.

"Push!" The doctor screamed.

Kori squeezed Richard and Rachael's hand with all her strength as she pushed as hard as she could.

"Good job Kori! Keep it up!" The doctor said with a smile.

Kori screamed as she gave her final push.

A faint, cry was heard throughout the room. Everyone smiled at the bloody infant in the doctor's arms. "It's a girl!" He said happily as he gave the crying newborn to the nurse who wiped the blood from the baby's mouth and nose. She weighed and measured the baby girl. She soon wrapped the baby in warm blankets and brought it to the new parents. Kori took her child and smiled down at her. She was still sweaty from the labor, but it didn't matter to her as she saw her child in front of her. She stroked the little cheek on the baby with her finger. She looked up at Richard who simply smiled then looked down at his daughter. Rachael smiled at the beautiful scene in front of her.

"I'm going to get the others." Rachael said as she walked out of the hospital bedroom.

**_xXx_**

Gar, Victor, Bee, Mr. and Mrs. Logan with Mr. and Mrs. Anderson and Richard's adopted father sat in the waiting room. They were anxious to hear the update on their friend and daughter's progress. They saw Rachael walk into the waiting room with a big smile on her face. They smiled when they saw her smile. They knew that she baby was delivered.

"It's a girl. 7 pounds 5 ounces." Rachael said with a big smile.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief. They were happy to hear the good news.

"This is too cute. I remember that girl saying that she wanted a baby so bad," Bee said.

"I know right." Vic said.

"How did the labor turn out?" Gar asked with a smirk.

Rachael shook her head and laughed. "It was awful for Kori."

Everyone laughed. They were excited to see the new member of the Grayson family.

"So when can we see the little lady." Vic said with a smile.

A nurse walked in with a clipboard in her hand and a smile on her face. She walked up to them. "You all are able to come see the new baby."

Everyone didn't waste any time! They sprang from their seats as the nurse began to show them the hospital room. Rachael tayed behind and laughed at the group that followed the poor nurse. Gar wrapped his arm around Rachael with a big smile. Rachael wrapped her arms around Gar's waist and smiled up at him.

"You're going to be next." Gar said to her as he kissed her cheek.

Rachael simply smiled and walked down the hallway to the delivery room with her husband in her arms. "We'll see."

**_xXx_**

Rachael and Gar entered the hospital room to see the baby girl surrounded by adults in the glass basinet. Everyone smiled and cooed at the newborn who had her eyes open looking at the group of adults.

"Oh my gosh! Look at her cute little eyes!" Bee said as she stroked the baby's face.

"She looks like Richard." Vic said as he stared at the baby.

"No she doesn't. She looks like Kori." Mrs. Logan said to Victor.

They soon began a debate on who the little baby girl looked like who. Rachael shook her head at the foolishness.

"It doesn't matter who she looks like the most. She's beautiful." Mr. Grayson said with a smile to the group and the new parents.

Kori and Richard both smiled back.

"So what's her name?" Mr. Logan asked.

"Leah." Kori said with a smile.

"That's beautiful." Mrs. Anderson said as she smiled back at her daughter.

"So who wants some steaks!?" Victor asked loudly.

Everyone quickly turned to them with their finger to their mouth telling him to bequiet. He quickly covered his mouth with his large hand as he looked at the sleeping newborn. He laughed nervously and rubbed his bald head. "Sorry!"

Everyone laughed at the big man's apology.

"Some steaks does sound nice." Mrs. Anderson said with a smile.

"Great! We're going to have a feast at my house once little Leah and Kori get released from the hospital….plus my wife has to clean the house."

Bee looked at him with a glare. Victor simply scooted himself close to his friend, away from his angry wife.

**_xXx_**

Baby Leah slept peacefully in her pink, flowered car seat. She had a small pink dress with a gray bow on the front with small, black, shiny shoes. Her red hair was tucked away in her white hat. She sat next to her mother who monitored her frequently.

"Kori, she's not going to walk away." Rachael said with a smile as she looked at her friend on the other side of the table.

Kori snapped her head up from the sound of her name. She smiled and relaxed. "Oh I know friend. I just want to make sure she is comfortable."

The entire gang and their parents sat in the Stone's dining room. They all sat at the table with freshly prepared food on the table, ready for them to eat. Gar stood with a glass of wine in his hand. He smiled as he looked at everyone.

"Toast to an amazing life with my friends, family, wife, and another toast to the new addition to the Grayson family, Baby Leah."

Everyone cheered and toasted their own drinks into the air.

**_xXx_**

_3 months later…_

Rachael sat anxiously on the toilet. Se looked dreadfully at the white stick that laid on the sink. She sighed and stopped moving her nervous leg that kept shaking. She looked out the window of the bathroom and saw the sunlight seep into the bedroom.

She knew that she was probably pregnant from the vomiting and the stomach turns. She was just nervous to see if she actually was pregnant. Rachael put her head in her hands. She never thought that five minutes could take so long.

It wasn't as if she didn't want a baby. Sh was just nervous to be a mother. She didn't want her child growing up to be out of control and crazy due to her lack of discipline, but she also didn't want to be too strict to where her child wont open up to her. She brought her head from her hands and looked at her watch. _ "Just one more minute."_ And that one minute was probably the longest minute of her life!

Rachael heard a beep. She quickly got up form the toilet and received the stick in her hands. She looked at the stick with big eyes. She covered her mouth with her hand as tears ran down her eyes, but they weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of happiness.

**_xXx_**

Gar walked into his home with a sigh. It was getting dark, and he was happy to be finally home. He hung his coat and put his bag on the floor. He didn't see Rachael downstairs so assumed that she was upstairs. He walked up the stairs and saw the bedroom door opened. He walked in and saw Rachael sleeping. She was still wearing her clothes from this morning. He smiled and sat on the bed next to her. He gently shook her. Her eyes slowly opened. She saw her husband and smiled.

"Hey." Gar said with a warm smile.

"Hi." She said sleepily.

"How was your day today?"

"It was great." Rachael said with a big smile.

"You hang out with the girls?" Gar said as he got up from the bed and began to take his hsoes and shirt off.

Rachael giggled. "No. Something else made it great."

Gar turned to her, confused. "What happened today that made you all on cloud 9?"

"Come here." She said as she patted the space next to her on the bed.

"Gar quickly walked over the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "Alright, what is it?"

Rachael looked at him with tears in her eyes. She kissed her husband and whispered. "I'm pregnant."

Gar's eyes became big. A bug smile appeared on his face. "What!? This awesome."

Rachael laughed as her husband wrapped his arms around her tighter. "Yeah. We're going to be parents."

"This is awesome. This is too great. We have to call everyone and tell." Gar said as he got up from the bed.

"We'l;l tell them later. Right now, let's just go to sleep."

Gar smiled and climbed into the bed next to his wife once again. He genty laid his hand on his wife's flat stomach and kissed her. "Say goodbye to that flat stomach."

Rachael laughed. "Shut up, and go to bed."

Gar klaughed and turned the light off. The two laid in each other's arms, neither one not caring that they were still in their clothes from this morning.

**_xXx_**

_8 months later…_

"Friend Raven, what color should I use for the table cloths? Hot pink or the light pink?" Kori asked as she brought two different pink colored table clothes to her pregnant friend.

Rachael rolled her eyes and sighed. "Kori, does it really matter? They're both pink."

"Yes, but they must match the other decorations."

"Kori, the color scheme is pink and silver. It doesn't matter."

"I will go with the light pink."

Kori and Rachael were planning Leah's birthday party. Rachael was now 9 months pregnant and would be ready anytime. Rachael winced in pain as she struggled to rub her swollen feet. Leah sat on the floor with her mother's keys in her small hands. She had on her baby blue dress with a white bow in her short, red hair. She also had a pink pacifier in her mouth to prevent her from putting the keys in her mouth. She smiled and giggled as she saw her aunty Rachael struggle to move.

"Keep laughing. You're going to be in this position someday." Rachael sighed as she sat back up. She exhaled a deep breath when she felt a kick in her abdomen.

Gar walked down the stairs with a smile on his face as he saw the company. He tickled little Leah and kissed his wife. He greeted Kori as well.

"So what are you two doing?" Gar asked as he walked toward the kitchen.

"We are preparing for Leah's birthday party." Kori said with a smile as she began folding the paper clothes.

"That's cool." Gar said as he walked toward the couch. He sat down next to his wife, who winced in pain.

"Are you ok?" He asked his wife.

Rachael simply nodded her head, but her face told a completely different story.

"Rachael, I think you need to go to the hospital now." Gar said.

Rachael shook her head. "No. I'm fine."

"Friend, are you sure? You do not look the ok."

Rachael screamed in pain, causing Leah to cry.

Gar quickly took his keys and shoes. "Alright, you're going."

Rachael got up from the couch with the help of Kori. Gar took his wife to the car while Kori grabbed her daughter. They quickly entered the car and sped off to the hospital.

**_xXx_**

Rachael breathed in and out vigorously. Her hair was stuck to her forehead from the sweat that she received from the pain and heat. Rachael groaned in pain as she felt another labor. Gar stood next to his wife with love in his eyes. He held her hand tightly within his hand. Rachael has been in labor for the past 3 hours. Ms. Logan with Mr. Logan were in the hospital room with Rachael. Mrs. Logan held Rachael's other hand in her own. She gave Rachael encouraging words.

Rachael sighed as she laid back onto the hospital bed tiredly.

"This is awful." She graned.

"It's worth it, sweetie." Mrs. Logan said with a smile.

Kori soon walked into the room, carry Leah on her hip.

"Hello, friends. Rachael, how are you feeling?" Kori said with a smile.

"I feel like im dying." Rachael sighed as she ate te ice chips that were in a pink cup.

_xXx_

"Alright Rachael, you're getting close. Push on three. 1…2..3!"

Rachael pushed as hard as she could. Her face turned red from the pain. She gave a big sigh as she laid back on the bed.

"Come on Rach. You can do it." Gar said with a smile.

Rachael nodded her head and pushed one more time.

The room became silent when a cry was heard. Mrs. Logan squeeled in delight when she saw her grandchild "Oh Rachael, you did it!"

Rachael sighed in relief. "Finally." She whispered

Gar kissed his wife on the forehead. "Good job." He said with a smile.

The nurse carried the baby to the couple. "It's a boy." She said with a smile.

Rachael gently took her son into her arms. Tears ran down her face as she smiled at the infant. Gar too looked happily at the boy.

"Hey there, buddy." Gar said as he stroked the baby's cheek.

He had Gar's complextion, but Rachael's dark, black hair.

"He's beautiful." Mr. Logan said as he got up from the chair next to the bed.

"Oh, let me hold my grandson!" Mrs. Logan said happily as she took the infant from his mother's arms. She cooed the baby who simply looked up at her.

The door to the hospital room opened. Everyone walked in, anticipated to see the newborn.

"Alright,I have to see this baby." Victor said as he looked around the room for the infant.

"Wht? No congratulations?" Gar asked.

Victor ignored him and looked at the baby in Mrs. Logan's arms.


End file.
